Fire And Ice
by FantasyWriter93
Summary: MoneyShipping: My OC Caylee x Seto Kaiba: Summary Inside - Warning Rated M for upcoming mentions of Rape, Lemon and Swearing and other such Adult themes
1. Girl With Hair Of Fire

**I Do Not Own YuGiOh, characters or previously mentioned plotline** ** - I do own Caylee and anything that has reference to her,**

Summary:

Caylee is an orphan who has been living on the streets for six years and no one knows about her past. Seto Kaiba happens to run into her with his limo and now the two are constantly bickering while she lives with them and riling Seto up has become a hobby of hers.

But will sparks fly between the two of them as Seto's cold demeanor is slowly melting with her zest and fire for life and will Caylee finally be able to trust someone with her past?

Read to find out! Without further adieu - **Fire and Ice! (I love the title, so works for their two personalities)**

* * *

><p>Kaiba watched out the window while the Limo drove through the heart of Domino City, heading towards Kaiba Tower.<p>

He looked to see his little brother, Mokuba, typing furiously away at a laptop. Kaiba often felt sorry for his little brother for not having a proper childhood, but it was the price to pay for running a multi-million dollar gaming company.

He sighed and continued to look out the window. He saw a group of teenagers about his age walking down the street. All of them appeared to be boys, ragged and dirty like filth or street rats.

Kaiba scowled at their appearance as the limo drove closer. One of them turned their head as the car approached them.

He gasped at what he saw; a girl with hair like fire that seemed to flow down her body, yet restricted by her tattered purple hoodie.

She saw him staring at her as they passed, he would have sworn that she was glaring at him.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba blushed and looked at Mokuba and realised his mistake – he was never flustered or blushed!

"Nothing," he said hurriedly, looking away.

Gaining some of his dignity back, he looked out the window thinking her wouldn't ever see the girl again.

* * *

><p>Kaiba typed away at his computer in his office; the TV blaring in the background as Mokuba watched the morning news.<p>

He ignored the noise until Mokuba called out.

"Hey Seto, check this out," Mokuba stated.

He glanced up to see what looked like police footage of a bunch of hoodlums in masks, jumping over traffic and walls. Nothing that spiked his interest.

Until he saw the familiar purple hoodie and unleashed hair that looked like it was on fire.

"Turn it up Mokuba," he growled.

The volume increased, letting the commentary be heard.

'Earlier today, a group of hoodlums were reported to have been causing havoc in Inner Domino; several key witnesses claimed that the mask-wearing hoodlums were performing dangerous stunts and disturbing traffic. Police urge citizens to be on the lookout for the hoodlums and if they have any information to call Police Headquarters,'

Kaiba continued to watch the footage, his eyes darting over the screen, looking for the girl.

The news moved onto other topics, leaving him somewhat disappointed, yet he couldn't understand why.

'Something must be wrong with me,' Kaiba thought.

* * *

><p>Kaiba's thoughts and peace of mind were continuously shattered every time he thought of the flame-like hair that seemed to burn in the sunlight. Even when his work could not distract him, he had given up and decided to go home for the night. He watched out the window as they headed towards the mansion.<p>

"Big brother, is something wrong? You've been staring out the window a lot?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba was about to answer when the car screeched to a halt and thump sounded as if they had hit something.

"You buffoon, why did you stop so suddenly?" Kaiba yelled.

"I'm so sorry Mr Kaiba, but someone ran in front of the car, I'm afraid I hit them," the driver exclaimed, exiting the car.

Mokuba left the car in a hurry and ran to see who it was. Kaiba sighed and followed after them.

He saw them crouched in the darkness with the figure they had hit.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that their leg was odd-shaped, as if it were fractured.

Mokuba looked up at him and reach for his phone, "I'm calling an ambulance," he said, stepping away from the person.

The light fell upon the person, revealing many scrapes and a few bruises portrayed on the angelic face.

She seemed to be a sleeping angel.

With hair like fire.


	2. Awake

Kaiba sat impatiently outside a private hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come back. Mokuba was fast asleep with his head resting on Kaiba's lap. All the excitement and stress had left him exhausted.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and saw a doctor approaching.

"You're the man who brought that teenage girl in, correct?" the doctor asked.

"Yes,"

"Good. She's not in a critical condition; she has a fractured leg but we have fixed it and she will be in a cast and on crutches for at least a month," the doctor explained.

"Is there anything else wrong with her?" Kaiba asked.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, it looks like she tried to jump and miss the car but go scraped instead, she is very lucky to be alive," the doctor said, "Do you know who she is?"

Kaiba shook his head; " We found no form of ID on her,"

The doctor sighed, "Looks like another street kid, one of the older ones at least,"

Mokuba yawned and looked up at the doctor, "Can we see her now?"

The doctor nodded and went inside, they silently followed to see the girl resting peacefully in the hospital bed, attached to a drip and oxygen. Her leg was held high in a brace so that it wouldn't move.

"Why is she still asleep?" Kaiba asked.

"She took a good knock to the head when she was hit, we also gave her pain medication so that would also have an effect on her; she might wake up in a few hours or a few days, depending on how badly she hit her head," the doctor explained.

Kaiba looked over to the girl, watching her rest, free of pain.

"Thank you doctor," he said.

The doctor nodded and left them alone. Mokuba walked up to the bedside and took a closer look at the girl. Kaiba followed silently.

Her face was patched up from the scrapes she had received but her face was quite serene.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mokuba asked.

'I hope so,' he thought, leaving the question hanging in the air.

Kaiba noticed a stray strand of hair covering her face and placed it behind her ear.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Mokuba had fallen asleep by the girl's hospital bed. Kaiba was truly becoming impatient for the girl to awaken – it had been two hours and it was getting close to midnight but he refused to go until the foolish girl awoke.<p>

He looked out the window to see the streetlights of Domino City; he looked over at the girl when he heard a moan of someone waking up in pain.

The girl's emerald green eyes fluttered open in confusion and she tried to sit up, causing her leg to jolt with the movement. She appeared to grit her teeth in pain and fell back down.

Glancing around she finally noticed him and Mokuba.

Kaiba felt a current of electricity run through the air between them as their sapphire and emerald eyes met.

She coughed and looked away, giving Kaiba a chance to calm down. He had never felt his heart beat that fast when a girl looked at him.  
>"Where am I?" she whispered.<p>

"Hospital, you fracture your leg and hit your head when the car hit you," Kaiba growled, hiding his symptoms.

She gave a small chuckle.

"I'm guessing you were in the car that hit me?" she enquired.

He nodded.

She looked down at her leg and whistled, "Damn, I can't believe I screwed the jump up like that,"

Confused, Kaiba moved away from the window and came to her side. He noticed that she was becoming drowsy; the pain medication seemed to still be affecting her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Seto Kaiba. And yours?" he replied.

"Caylee," she whispered, before closing her eyes once again.

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like everything is okay now. You only had a slight concussion and your fractured leg is healing nicely; you can leave now," the doctor said, handing Caylee a pair of crutches.<p>

"Thank you doctor, how long until I can take the cast off?" Caylee asked.

"A couple of weeks to a month," the doctor replied.

She groaned, that either meant bed rest or not walking on it too much. She was one of those people who didn't like to stay still and doing nothing.

But she didn't have a permanent bed either.

Sighing, she got up off the bed and put the crutches underneath her arms and began to practice using them.

"How are you going to pay for the hospital bill, you foolish girl?" Caylee muttered to herself.

"Hopefully nothing illegal," someone said.

She looked over to see Mokuba and Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway. Her whole world seemed to glow with happiness as they walked in.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come again," she exclaimed.

"You should be grateful street rat, we've come to pay for your hospital bill," Seto growled, crossing his arms.

Caylee glared into his cold sapphire eyes. Ever since she had woken up, she could tell that Seto had a very cold demeanour, was blunt with everything he said and seemed not to care about anyone – Caylee was actually surprised that he cared about his little brother at all. Every word he spoke seemed to be insulting and Caylee took crap from nobody – especially a spoilt rich brat like him.

"Just be glad I'm using crutches here, moneybags, otherwise I would be taking that stick out of your ass and beating you with it,"

She saw his pupils dilate at her words in shock and anger.

"Moneybags?" he growled.

She couldn't help but smirk at him, he took to anger too quickly and it was fun to rile him up.

"Pay back for the 'street rat' comment; hey Mokuba, can you see if you scam some scrubs off a nurse for me?" she said.

Mokuba smiled and nodded at her, running off to do what she asked.

Caylee couldn't help but smile at the kid, that was until she realised that she had just left herself alone with his arrogant older brother.

She sighed and swallowed some of her pride.

"Thanks for the help with the hospital bill; I'll pay you back when I get all the money," she stated.

"Where will you go now?" he muttered.

Her happy mood vanished as his words made her realise that the hospital would try and put her in an orphanage as she was still 17 and they would hardly let her go back to the streets. Neither was a good option, though she would prefer the streets, but not with a fractured leg.

"I have no idea," she whispered, letting a tear fall down her cheek, "What am I to do?"

Caylee heard Mokuba return with the clothes she had asked for, she wiped her face before smiling at him.

"Thanks Mokuba," she said smiling.

Yet her heart was not in it.


	3. A New Home

Kaiba watched Caylee as he saw the one crystal tear fall down her face.

He could see the pain that was present on her face and the mask of happiness that replaced it when Mokuba returned with a pair of nurses' scrubs.

"Thanks Mokuba," she said as she used the crutches to maker her way to the bathroom to change.

"Do you know where Caylee is going to stay after this? The doctor said it would be a month before the cast could be taken off," Mokuba asked.

"I think she has no idea herself," Kaiba claimed.

Kaiba watched his little brother as Mokuba stared at the door.

"Can she stay with us?" Mokuba asked all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Come on Seto! She has nowhere else to go and its not like she's going to do any harm. It'll only be til she gets her cast off," Mokuba said pouting and giving him the puppy eyes.

Kaiba just stared at him, while the eyes got bigger with little tears beginning to come to the surface.

"All right, enough with the eyes. She can stay," Kaiba cried.

"Yay!" Mokuba cried, jumping for joy.

Caylee came out not long after and smirked at Mokuba who was still jumping, yet to have seen her.

"Did you give him sugar or something?" she laughed.

Mokuba spun around and then blushed at being caught Kaiba couldn't help but smirk a little at him being caught by her in the act.

"You would think I had," he smirked.

Mokuba blushed harder and poked hi tongue at him. Caylee just giggled at the exchange between them. Kaiba felt himself blush at her giggle – it was cute.

'Wait, did I just think cute? I've been couped up the hospital too long,' Kaiba thought angrily to himself.

"Caylee, you have nowhere to go right?" Mokuba asked.

Caylee looked at him, like he had grown another head.

"Um, yeah I don't," she declared.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

Caylee gasped and looked at Kaiba. Excitement, happiness and joy were portrayed in her eyes, but he would also see a twinge of fear.

"Can I really?" she whispered.

Kaiba nodded at her.

Crystal tears fell down her face and she covered her with her hands. Kaiba moved forward, afraid that he had caused more sadness for her.

"Yes," she whispered, "I would like to stay with you. I will try and repay . . ."|

"Your not going to repay us," Kaiba stated.

"What? Why?" she asked in shock.

"You need help and we're happy to help; you just concentrate on getting better," Mokuba exclaimed.

Caylee nodded at them.

Kaiba coughed and the two of them looked at him.

"Well Mokuba, since you were the one who suggested she will stay with us, she'll be your responsibility,"

Caylee grinned at him.

"Don't worry about us Seto, we won't cause any trouble," she smirked at him, grabbing Mokuba into a hug.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" he muttered.

Caylee laughed and winked at him, causing Kaiba to blush and look away.

Grabbing her possessions, Caylee made her way through the door, struggling to use the crutches properly.

Kaiba sighed before picking Caylee up bridal style.

"Hey, what the?" Caylee cried in surprise dropping the crutches and her bag.

"Mokuba grab her things," he muttered looking over at his brother.

Kaiba could tell that Mokuba was having difficulties not laughing at them but he let it slide continuing down the hall.

Caylee had put her arms around his neck tightly and looked up at him with searing emerald eyes and pouting.

"You better not drop me," she said pouting.

"The only place I'm dropping you is in a wheelchair," he growled, trying to look anywhere but her eyes.

Mokuba finally burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Caylee said back to Mokuba.

"You two bickering like a married couple," he said snickering.

Kaiba felt himself blush at his little brother's words as well.

"Oh shut up Mokie," she muttered.

"Hey!" Mokuba exclaimed.

They both snickered at him. Kaiba noticed that Caylee had laid her head against his shoulder. He had to resist the urge to look down at her.

The sooner her got her to the mansion – that way he could avoid her and the unknown emotions that she stirred up inside of him.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, this place is bigger that Domino Mall," Caylee exclaimed looking around the foyer of Kaiba's mansion.<p>

She couldn't believe the size of it – it looked big enough to house a large community!

"Wait til you see your room," Mokuba grinned.

She knew she was going to be in for a shock when she saw her room. That was until she saw the large staircase and knew that there was no way in hell she was walking up and down the stairs with her leg.

"Please tell me you have guest rooms or an elevator or at least a couch in a living room I can sleep on because I am not going up and down those stairs with this leg," she exclaimed.

She heard a groan behind her and turned to see Seto roll his eyes – the movement made her blush, suspecting that she had just made a fool of herself.

"There are rooms on the bottom floor for you to stay. I wasn't going to force you to do anything, you make me sound like a slave driver," he moaned.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she muttered.

"What was that?" Seto growled.

"Nothing," Caylee cried with a smile making her way forward.

Even though they were a few meters apart, they both sighed at the same thought.

'It's going to be one long month,' they thought.


	4. Argument

**Thanks for the support so far, had a few people like my writing so far. Onto Chapter 4 of "Fire and Ice"**

* * *

><p>Kaiba snapped out of his daze from the laptop when he heard a screech from downstairs.<p>

"No freaking way Mokuba, I'm not doing it," Caylee screeched.

"Oh come one Caylee, it's not going to kill you," Mokuba exclaimed.

"Hell will freeze over before I wear it," she screeched.

Kaiba sighed and saved his work.

He needed to separate the two of them before there was bloodshed – most likely Mokuba's blood.

He walked out from his office and downstairs to see Caylee warding Mokuba off with one of her crutches. Mokuba was clutching a purple dress and had several bags of clothes at his feet.

"Well what do you know? The mighty Caylee is afraid of a dress," Kaiba laughed.

Caylee looked up at him and glared, "You two are more alike than people think. Both conniving and embarrassing,"

He just snickered.

"Wearing a dress is not going to kill you Caylee and it would be easier to put on than pants with your cast," Kaiba said.

"I'm fine wearing trackies," she growled.

He had started to notice that over the few days she had been living with them, that she was stubborn to a fault and full of price. Two qualities he didn't see in a lot of people.

"Your loss," he said.

"Not much of a loss," she muttered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes – Caylee only ever muttered whenever she lost and argument.

"Just give up Mokuba, you know she's not going to give up easily," he spoke to his brother.

Mokuba sighed and put the dress back in a bag, "And here I was hoping we could actually see Caylee looking like a woman,"

Caylee gasped and then growled at Mokuba, "Why you little,"

That was when Mokuba decided to run for his life; Caylee struggled to catch up with him.

"Get back here, baka Mokuba," she cried. (_A/N: Baka means fool, silly or idiot in Japanese_)

Kaiba just shook his head and walked away. He knew that the two of them were at least getting along well enough.

* * *

><p>Caylee awoke warm and comfortable. She enjoyed waking up in the bed from the first day she had stayed. It had been over six years since she had a permanent bed for over a week.<p>

She had planned on falling back asleep until she heard shouting from down the hall.

"You did what?" Seto yelled.

Caylee sat upright at his yell. Seto only yelled at two people like that – her and Mokuba. Mostly because they had pulled a prank on him and it had royally pissed him off.

She sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep anytime soon.

"Oh come on Seto, having them over is not going to kill you," Mokuba cried.

"No but I might just kill you," Seto growled.

Deciding to prevent bloodshed, Caylee grabbed the first thing she saw from the bags Mokuba had bought.

She hissed when she realised it was the dress she had refused to wear but the shouts were getting louder and decided she didn't really care.

Limping out of the room, she found Seto and Mokuba glaring daggers at each other.

"They are not that bad Seto," Mokuba cried.

"Bad is an understatement," Seto growled.

Caylee had had enough. Placing two fingers in her mouth, she whistled very high-pitched, making them grab their ears at the intensity.

They instantly stopped and looked at her. Their eyes widened at what she was wearing, Seto even blushed.

"Looks like hell froze over," Mokuba smirked, remembering her words from the other day.

"Anymore remarks about the dress and you will eat one of my crutches," she growled angrily.

Mokuba gulped, obviously realising that she wasn't in a joking mood.

"Sit down," she ordered.

Both knew not to mess with her in this mood.

"Now that you two have decided to act like adults, do you mind telling me why you decided to ruin my good mood?" Caylee exclaimed, straining to stay upright with the crutches.

"We will if you sit down before you hurt yourself," Seto said, sounding almost concerned.

She wasn't going to argue with him when he was right.

Sitting down, she asked with a raised eyebrow, "Well?"

"Well I decided to invite a group of friends around to meet you and hang out because I know how bored you've been and I know you would like them," Mokuba reasoned.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that," Caylee said.

"Except for the fact that Seto seems to hate them and always argue them, I really like having them around but he won't let me," Mokuba cried.

Caylee looked over at Seto and saw that Mokuba had hurt him slightly but he was trying hard to hide it. He didn't fool her.

"Mokuba go play for now, I need to talk to your brother," she said.

Mokuba looked at her in confusion but did as she asked.

She limped over and sat on the couch, Seto was looking at her like she had grown another head.

"What's wrong Seto?"

"Nothing," he said, not looking in her eyes.

"Doesn't look like it from here," she said.

Seto glared at her and growled, standing up.

"You know what – I don't care! Mokuba can have his friends over. I have a company to run," he shouted, before turning and walking away.

'That's what the problem is – he had to grow up to run the company,' she thought.

If only he would open up to her.

* * *

><p>Seto was typing away at his laptop when he heard a knock on the door, thinking it was one of the maids, he let the person enter.<p>

"Wow sleek office," the person said.

He instantly recognized it as Caylee and looked up at her growling in annoyance. She had changed out of her dress into the tattered purple hoodie and a pair of new tracksuit pants.

"What do you want Caylee?" Seto growled, looking back down at his work.

"Well I wanted to see what you were doing, I was bored and Mokuba's waiting for his friends to come around, so I thought I would come and annoy you for a bit," Caylee said, limping forward, looking around the room.

"Well you succeeded with part of that," Seto continued.

He continued to ignore her until she began to look at some of the pictures that were on the wall.

"Wow you were so cute when you were little," Caylee exclaimed.

Seto looked up and raised an eyebrow, "How is it any different now?"

Caylee laughed and looked at him, "No where to do I start – tall, rude, lanky, got rid of your slight chubbiness and there seems to be no happiness in your eyes what so ever,"

Seto felt his heart twinge in sadness at her words even though he knew they were true. He just hated the fact that she had pointed it all out to him. Critising him without really knowing who he really was, just like everyone else.

"But I can also that there are some special qualities that the one in the picture doesn't have – pride, loyalty, strong sense of family, bit of a workaholic mind you but you fight to protect what you care about most," Caylee continued with a smile that was neither smug nor taunting.

A blush ran across his face at her words. It was like she saw both sides of him and accepted it, without judging him.

"My only question is – what happened? Shouldn't there still be a spark of childhood still preset inside you. What happened to the little boy holding his little brother?" Caylee asked, tilting her head in confusion.

He sighed, turning his chair, standing up and looked out the window in disbelief.

"He grew up," he muttered.

"Then I think its time you grew back down again. Forget responsibility if only for a little while and act like a kid," Caylee whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know how," he whispered.

A ruckus could be heard from downstairs, Mokuba's friends had arrived. Caylee looked at him with a wicked smile and grasped one of his hands.

"I know a way," she said, pulling him away.

A childlike fire burned in her emerald eyes and he couldn't help but be pulled in. He just had to follow.

Maybe he could find himself along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Its going to get intersting now, she's going to meet Yugi and gang - see how she reacts to them and how they treat Seto! Read &amp; Review please!<strong>


	5. Meeting The Gang

This is the next installment of "Fire And Ice" let the tension begin and learn a little about Caylee's past.

* * *

><p>Caylee smiled as she pulled Seto along, planning to head downstairs and join Mokuba's friends. That was until she felt pain jolt up her left leg and fell to the ground in pain.<p>

"Caylee," Seto cried, rushing to catch her.

She was gasping in pain. Though her leg was in a cast, the pain was intense and she realized that she hadn't taken any painkillers since she had woken up to the yelling.

"I'm alright, I hadn't even registered how sore my leg was," Caylee said, trying to get her breath back.

"Did you take painkillers this morning?" Seto asked picking her up off the ground.

Caylee blushed; he had hit the nail on the head, knowing she had forgotten.

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "In my rush to stop you from killing your little brother, I kind of forgot,"

Seto rolled his eyes at her and she couldn't help but giggle. It was a typical Seto move.

"Come on, let's get this goofball visit over with," Seto muttered.

"You really don't like them?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"You'll see why in a minute," he replied, "I'll set you down on the couch and then get you your painkillers," Seto said.

"Thanks, I'll try and not to be too annoying anymore," Caylee said.

Seto laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with Caylee? She loves to annoy the heck out of me,"

She couldn't help but smile at his laugh, it was rare for him to laugh from the heart and she didn't want to stop hearing it.

"Let's just say that I try not to do that as much with my friends,"

Seto stopped and looked at her.

"You really think of me as a friend?" he asked.

Caylee wondered what he meant by that until it clicked. He didn't have anyone he considered friends – no one knew the real him and he always appeared so cold so that no one could try and hurt him. That and most people were just trying to kiss his ass, like those from the company that he continuously complained about.

Part of her wanted to melt the ice in his heart so he could open up to others.

But the other just wanted him to open up to only her.

She smiled, "Yes, you are a good friend to me. Probably one of my only best friends that I've made in years,"

He gasped at her words and she frowned.

'_Was it that hard to believe that I think of you as my best friend?_' she thought.

"Seto, Caylee. The gang's here!" Mokuba called from downstairs.

Mokuba's call brought Seto out of his funk. He started towards the stairs, muttering under his breath.

"Let the torture begin,"

She laughed and looked down to see Mokuba's friends waiting. They were a lot more different than she had thought they would be.

They all looked about 18 except for one who looked about 12 but some people had always claimed she looked about 21, when she had yet to reach her 18th birthday yet.

"Hi I'm Caylee," she said with a wave.

The others were about to introduce themselves when Seto butted in.

"Save the introductions for when I set her down on the couch," Seto snapped.

Caylee looked up and poked her tongue at him. She knew it was childish but it was a habit that she had yet to kick.

Seto just snickered and placed her down on the couch gently.

"I'll go and get you painkillers," he said walking down the hall.

Mokuba's friends sat down on the other couch as she sat her fracture leg up on the coffee table to ease the pain a little.

They all looked normal enough until she saw the smaller on and the one next to him. They looked almost identical, except the older looking one had more, crimson eyes and looked more mature, but there was a look of great knowledge and wisdom in his eyes. Like that of an old soul.

"Whoa, talk about double trouble," she said.

The two in question laughed.

"Not really, we leave that for Joey and Tristan. Hi my name is Yugi Muto," the younger looking one with amethyst eyes, Yugi said.

"And I'm Yami Sennen," the older one, Yami said.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Mokuba wasn't kidding when he said your hair looked like fire, I'm Tea Gardner by the way," Tea, the only girl, said.

"It's not the first time someone's said that," she smirked.

"These buffoons next to me are Joey Wheeler," the blonde one, Joey waved, "And Tristan Taylor," Tea said and pointing lastly to the brunette, Tristan.

"It's nice to meet you all,"

"What happened to your leg?" Yugi asked.

"I fractured it when I ran out in front of their limo," she explained.

Each one of them cringed at her word, which was when she saw Seto coming back with a glass of water and two pills for her.

"Thanks Seto," she said, taking the pills and downing them.

He sat down next to her and she noticed that he purposefully put some distance between them. She sighed, knowing it was going to be a while before he opened up to her.

"So how's the new tournament coming along Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Good, should be ready in a few months. It's going to be held at Kaibaland again. Your both going to compete again?" Seto asked.

"Sure, wouldn't miss it," Yami said.

"Why not?" Yugi said with a shrug.

"What about me?" Joey said exasperated.

Seto smirked, "Might as well, who else am I going to utterly defeat again?"

"Hey!" Joey said startled.

The others laughed. Caylee watched them and realized that she had no clue about their conversation. She groaned and laid down with her face in a cushion.

"Caylee are you okay?" Mokuba asked, worried.

"I'm alright. I just have no idea what this conversation is about," she said, lifting her face out of the cushion.

"Ever played Duel Monsters before?" Tristan asked.

"Never even heard of it," she said.

All of them looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Where have you been living this whole time? Under a rock?" Joey snickered.

Caylee flinched. He had hit a sore spot – she had been living on and off in an abandoned warehouse, changing every time the police caught wind of her. It wasn't something she was going to easily tell them about.

Unfortunately Seto had noticed her flinch and the awkward silence it left behind.

"Shut up Wheeler," Seto growled.

"Why Moneybags? It was just a question?" Joey exclaimed.

"Enough!" Caylee cried.

They both looked at her, almost afraid of the anger in her voice.

"I've met someone like you before Joey, and he kept getting on my nerves until I finally snapped once," she growled.

Joey gulped, "What happened?"

He was _so_ going to regret asking.

She grinned evilly, "Oh, let's just say that he ended up going to hospital with a broken jaw,"

His face paled at the thought.

"Just keep that in mind from now on," she smirked before becoming serious," So what exactly is Duel Monsters?"

They then started going into a lengthy conversation explaining all about the card game.

**(A/N: I'm not going into detail her, everyone reading SHOULD know about it)**

* * *

><p>Seto watched as Caylee slept on the couch. She had been asleep since Mokuba's friends had left. Not only had his friends worn her out but the painkillers had also made her drowsy.<p>

But at least she wasn't in pain.

He sat down on the floor in front of the couch and looked at Caylee.

In her sleep, she looked so innocent; no one could tell of the hardships she had faced or the zest and fire that she had to keep living no matter what had happened.

She seemed to be happy in her dreams.

He smiled at her angelic face until he saw the tears running down her face. He heard her muttering and she had started to roll around in her sleep.

"_What are you doing? Stop. Leave me alone. Somebody help me_," she cried.

"Caylee, wake up!" Seto cried.

Caylee blinked her eyes open. She looked dizzy and flustered.

"What happened?" she said.

"You were having a nightmare," he said softly.

Caylee blushed and looked away; he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. Whatever she had had a nightmare about obviously frightened her.

And he asked the one thing he thought he would never say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Her response was instant.

"No," she said sitting up and grabbing her crutches.

"Caylee it won't help to keep it all bottled up inside. You can't let your fear rule you," Seto cried at her back.

"Fine. I'll let you know a little, just so you get off my back. Something happened six years ago – I was only twelve at the time. You should try thinking about how badly that would affect someone at that age," Caylee cried, not turning around to face him.

Seto gasped, what had happened that she seemed to fear it after six years.

"And Seto," she said looking back at him.

He met her eyes and he could see many emotions burning behind her emerald eyes.

Hatred.

Fear.

Agony.

Resentment.

"I'm still running," she said before limping away.

* * *

><p><strong>READ &amp; REVIEW! Any guesses on what she is running from? Also which type of monsters should she use for her deck, I want to try and make one for her later but I don't know what type to use: Warrior, Dragon or Spellcaster?<strong>


	6. Be Strong

**Seto seems a little over the top OOCish, so please no flames. This is only a small chapter, mainly coz I want to fill in. The song "Be Strong" by Delta Goodrem (I DON'T OWN) perfectly fits what Seto could end up feeling.**

**Anyway, I don't own YuGiOh or anything related to it, I only own Caylee and the following of this plotline! **

**Ciao and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seto sighed as he walked through the doorway of the mansion and placed his coat on the rack and loosened his tie. It had been a long day – everything had seemed to go wrong.<p>

He was about to head upstairs when he heard someone singing.

It was like the voice of a siren, calling him and pulling him towards the song.

He continued to walk up the stairs and down the hall until he heard the tinkling of the grand piano that he had played when he was younger.

The voice was beautiful as it sung along to the melody of the piano.

'_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?_

_Do you feel like your sinking?_

_Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?_

_Well I know what you're thinking_

_When you can't take it_

_You can make it_

_Sometime soon I know you'll see_

_'Cause when your in you're darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hang on and be strong'_

He opened the door to the music room and was shocked to see Caylee singing and playing away at the piano. Her eyes were closed as she sang.

She had yet to notice that he was there.

"It's beautiful Caylee," he said, closing the door.

Caylee gasped, stopped playing and fell off the seat and landed on her back with a grunt.

"Oh, hi Seto, when did you get in?" Caylee asked, rubbing her head.

"Just now, I didn't know you could sing like that," he said helping her back up onto the chair.

"I don't usually sing the slow, sad, almost happy songs but I saw the piano here and couldn't help myself. Mokuba's off with friends and I went exploring when I found this room," Caylee said, playing with the keys.

"Have you always played the piano?" he asked, genuinely curious.

She shook her head, "No, actually. A friend I met a couple of years ago taught me how to play a lot of instruments and to dance after he first heard me singing. He said I had a lot of talent so he thought we could learn to make me even better," she confessed with a smile.

He smirked. It was one of the only times that she had actually talked about her past with living on the streets. He wished he could learn more, but he would allow her the courtesy of telling him in her own time.

"What song were you singing?" he asked.

Caylee blushed and looked down, continued to play a little with the keys, "It's called 'Be Strong'. The artist has always been a favourite of mine . . . the song just reminded me of you and how much you seemed to be fighting for something,"

Seto eyes widened in shock at Caylee's interpretation of the song. Caylee closed her eyes and started to sing the song from the beginning. The music flowed as Caylee played the keys with the quality of a master.

'_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?_

_Do you feel like your sinking?_

_Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?_

_Well I know what you're thinking_

_When you can't take it_

_You can make it_

_Sometime soon I know you'll see_

_'Cause when your in you're darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hang on and be strong'_

Caylee looked up from the keys and her emerald eyes locked with his own sapphire ones. He could feel the fire burning in her eyes as it melted the ice behind his own.

'_Where taking each step one day at a time_

_You can't loose your spirit_

_Let live and let live forget and forgive_

_It's all how you see it_

_And just remember keep it together_

_Don't you know you're never alone_

_'Cause when you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hang on, and be strong'_

He could feel the strong feelings that were portrayed through the words as Caylee sung in her angelic voice to him and only him.

'_No you're not defeated_

_And soon you'll be smiling once again_

_Then you won't have to feel it_

_Let it go with the wind_

_Time passes us by_

_And know that you're aloud to cry_

_'Cause when you're in your darkest hour_

_And all of the light just fades away_

_When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray_

_Well hang on and be strong'_

Seto looked up at Caylee as the song faded to a finish. Her eyes held concern. It was like she was anticipating a bad reaction from him.

'_Caylee's pretty deep if she saw me through that song,'_ he thought as the words drifted through his mind.

She had been right. The song had truly spoken of him. He was 'sick of the rain, after all he had been through'.

"Thanks Caylee," he whispered.

She cracked a small smile and placed a hand on top of his. He felt the rush through his body at the simple touch and looked up into her eyes. She had a sweet look in her eyes that he couldn't quite place. Caylee gave his hand a small squeeze and held it there.

He had the urge to never let go. Afraid that if he did, he would lose something very precious.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it, READ &amp; REVIEW!<strong>


	7. The Descendants

**Seto: Oh Yeah, we're back.**

**Caylee: Seto, you seriously are embarrasing sometimes.**

**Me: You can say that again.**

**Seto: What can I say? You were going to put the story on hold for the one with Atem and Sara but now you want to keep writing this one.**

**Me: Yeah I know, but this one kept getting ideas in my head so I need to write a few more chapters.**

**Caylee: All well, at least I don't have to listen to his whining now.**

**Seto: EXCUSE ME.**

**Caylee: *smirks and runs away***

**Seto: Get back here!**

**Me: While Seto tries to catch Caylee *coughHighlyDoubtItcough* I don't own YuGiOh or any of its characters, I do own Caylee and any new OC's that will coming along shortlty. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Loud cursing could be heard from downstairs and the thud of the massive oak doors closing led Seto out of his office to investigate what was happening. He was trying to finish off his work early so that he could spend some time with Mokuba and Caylee during the weekend, but with this latest distraction, chances of it happening were becoming slim.<p>

He sighed and headed out the office to see what the commotion was about.

When he realized what or who it was, he groaned in exasperation.

Two people who loved torment him to no end.

Bakura and Marik.

"Hey Priest, heard you brought in a street rat," Bakura said smugly.

"Kura, be nice! You haven't even met her yet and you're already acting like a jerk!" Ryou cried.

"I think that will never change Ryou, Bakura will always be like that," Malik stated, pulling a rather bored looking Marik along.

Mokuba looked kind of sheepish and was rubbing the back of his head when Seto walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you said something to Ryou and Malik and their Yami's just happened want to come along as well," he asked Mokuba.

Mokuba looked down and nodded, "Sorry Seto, they did try but you know how they are,"

Seto sighed, ruffling his little brother's hair in reassurance.

"I know Mokie, let's just hope that Caylee doesn't get to put off them, seeing as when Ryou and Malik are around, Bakura and Marik are sure to follow," he said, with a slight smile that he only graced Mokuba with.

Mokuba nodded and ran off, down the first floor hall, most likely to see where Caylee was. Yugi and Yami were also there, looking extremely awkward around Bakura and Marik. Yami was glaring at the two with Yugi looking kind of worried about what may happen to Caylee with the two psychopathic ex-spirits.

Bakura was sneering at him, "Looks like you finally found a heart when you took in the street rat. That was something I thought I would never live see out of the infamous Ice-King,"

"**TOMB ROBBER! I suggest if you don't want to have me break your jaw again, back off!**" a shout came.

Bakura jumped at the shout and visibly paled at the voice, turning to see the livid form of Caylee limping towards them with Mokuba following a couple of metres away, terrified to get anywhere near the pissed off Caylee.

"Um, hi Caylee, what are you doing here?" he asked, a little tremble could be heard in his voice.

Marik finally had the good sense to stay quiet.

"I just happen to be the 'street rat' that Seto took in. Now would you like to keep insulting me and Seto or are you planning to be civil if you want to keep all of your five limbs attached," she said sarcastically, still limping her way forward to stand by Seto's side.

Her emerald eyes were livid with anger. Even he was afraid to do anything that would anger her more.

Bakura was still shaking in his boots until he saw the crutches and the cast around her left leg. He rushed to her side, anger and fear forgotten.

"Caylee, what in Ra happened to you?" he cried, holding onto her shoulders.

Bakura's words seemed to bring Marik back to his senses and saw the cast; worry was also plain on his face as well.

"Geez Bakura, you would think I was on my death bed instead of having a fracture leg," Caylee smirked.

"Not funny Caylee," Bakura growled.

"Who would have thought that the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper had not sense of humour?" she said still grinning.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Malik yelled.

They all turned to Malik who was trying to control his anger.

"Would someone please tell me how you know each other and why she is calling you those names?" he cried.

Seto eyes widened in shock. Caylee knew about them being ex-spirits, those were the nicknames that only the geek squad would call the 5,000 year old ex-spirits.

He looked over to see Caylee still grinning like and idiot.

"How do you know Caylee?" Seto asked warily.

Her grin grew bigger and bigger, it was almost frightening.

"Bakura and Marik here are very big chatterboxes when their drunk and I'm pretty sure showing someone Shadow Magic would turn anyone into a believer," Caylee said.

Seto was shocked by the announcement and looked over to Bakura and Marik who paled even more at the realisation that they had let the truth out while they were drunk.

Caylee looked over at Yami with a knowing look in her eyes, "Let me guess, your one of the 'Yami's' as well?"

Yami looked at her in surprise and nodded.

"Cool, now, how about we sit down so Bakura, Marik and I can explain everything?" she suggested, limping into the living room.

* * *

><p>Caylee sat down on the couch and waited for the others to follow. On the outside, she was smirking and full of mischief but on the inside, she was kind of worried.<p>

They had obviously wanted to keep things secret but ever since Bakura and Marik had gotten drunk one night at the club, she had known the truth about them.

It was still a shock to remember exactly what the two were, she had also noticed when they had first met that their eyes held a kind of old soul aura to them, like they had lived for far to long. But she respected them and believed them to no end, especially when they had been drunk that Bakura had brought a small ball of Shadow Magic in his hand and caused a little mischief with it.

Somewhere inside her recognised the style of magic and had instantly believed them, knowing that seeing was believing.

"Okay first off, how the heck do you know my boyfriend?" Malik asked.

Caylee eyes widened at his words, "B-boyfriend?" she stuttered.

Malik nodded, "Marik is my boyfriend and Bakura is Ryou's boyfriend,"

She looked over at Bakura and Marik in surprise. Had hell frozen over? The two psychopathic ex-spirits had boyfriends? She had known they were gay but to have two look-a-like boyfriends, who were probably their 'Hikari's' from what she had remembered them during their drunken talk, surely she was seeing and hearing things.

Bakura and Marik looked at their Hikari's and smiled, a smile that reached their eyes and lightened them with happiness and love. It was like they would do anything for them.

'_These two are so whipped,' _she thought.

She placed a hand on her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter at the thought. Her hand reached her stomach trying to suppress the movement.

They all looked at her worried.

Caylee was trying to stop herself.

Oh who was she kidding!

She burst out laughing – full-blown, rolling on the floor laughter. She was starting to have trouble breathing and her sides ached until she was finally spent, though a few chuckles could be heard.

She looked up and saw the always-pale Bakura blushing at her outburst.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked, grumbling.

"The thought of you two being whipped by your boyfriends, the 'oh-so-mighty' ancient thief and keeper – whipped by their 'Hikari's'. Oh man, wait till I tell DJ," she continued to cackle.

They began to grumble one before shutting up and sitting down next to their boyfriends. Seto took a seat beside her with Mokuba in between them.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, how about explaining how you know each other and how you know about the whole 'Hikari' 'Yami' thing?" Mokuba asked.

Caylee grinned; it was kind of funny now that she thought about it.

"Well, to cut a long story short, we met at this underground club that one of my good friends run and I've been good friends with them since. Though they kind of drunk one night about a few months ago and they became quite talkative and told me all about them being ex-spirits of the Millennium Items, being over 5,000 years old and how they had shadow magic. It was kind of hard to believe until they showed the magic. But I've taken in the whole thing and believed it," she explained.

Caylee looked over at Ryou and Malik, she could see them stealing loving glances at their boyfriends and 'Yami's'. They were definitely very happy and was glad that Bakura and Marik had found somebody that they could love.

"I'm glad that Bakura and Marik had found somebody to care about. Their like over-protective older brothers to me and I'm happy to see they have found you two," she said, giving her approval.

The two brother-like boys grinned at her, "Thanks Caylee,"

* * *

><p>Seto sat there in shock at Caylee's words and was still trying to process them when Rolland walked into the living room holding a newspaper in his hand.<p>

"Mr Kaiba, I believe you should have a look at this," Rolland said, handing him the newspaper.

He looked down and saw the front cover of the paper had a picture of a message that had been sprayed painted onto the side of a building near downtown Domino that Police had found.

"Hey Seto, read out what it says," Mokuba asked from beside him.

"_Today, Police found a message spray painted onto a major building and goes as following: _'_Calling the Goddess of Death and Night, the Descendants are waiting and a sacrifice will be made for every day that we continue to wait,' Investigators are baffled by the encrypted message and require anyone with information to come forward,"_ he said.

He looked up at the Yami's waiting to see if they could make anything from it.

"Do you have any ideas?" Seto asked.

Yami shook his head, "There are many Goddesses of Death from different pantheons Kaiba, and this group called the Descendants obviously mean business, but to kill someone into coming to them is just sickening,"

"Even for us," Bakura spoke.

Seto looked over at Caylee who very quiet for some reason, her face was brooding and calculating, her hands clenched into tight fists, enough that they were turning white. He heard her whisper something but couldn't quite make it out; she looked up before she spoke out.

"Bakura, please tell me that this Shadow Magic of yours can heal," Caylee said.

Bakura looked at her weirdly before answering, "No but Ryou's Light Magic does, why?"

"I need my leg healed now," she stated.

"Why?" Seto asked, scared about what was happening, though his face didn't show it.

"Look I don't have time to explain but I need my leg healed if I'm going to go through with this," she cried out in anger.

Ryou looked anxious but nodded at her and moved forward and placed his hands on the cast, letting a soft white glow appear at will. The air seemed to tingle with magic as Ryou magically healed the bone fragments in Caylee's leg.

Ryou moved away when he was done and stood by Bakura's side.

Caylee's eyes seemed to darken as she looked up at Bakura.

"Bakura," she said.

He nodded and brought a knife out from his back pocket and threw it at Caylee. Seto tried to warn her before it hit her but his fear was unwarranted.

She grabbed the knife before it hit her face and twirled it in her hands a few times before using it cut off the cast that wrapped around her leg, ripping the cast off her leg and jumping over the couch and down the hall.

"What the heck was that about?" Marik asked.

Yami, Bakura and Seto leapt up as well.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Seto growled, running down the hall to Caylee's room.

He opened the door to see that the room was empty, a draw was halfway open and the window leading to the gardens was open.

Seto looked into the draw that was left open and realized that some of the clothes that Caylee had refused to throw out like her ragged black hoodie and black cargo pants.

'_Would Caylee really runaway?'_ he thought, but something in Caylee's words convinced him otherwise.

He had a bad feeling growing; she had gone to do something completely stupid and dangerous.

"Please tell me you can track her through your Shadow Magic," he growled at the Yami's.

The ex-Pharaoh nodded, "We can track her aura from a piece of clothing and follow the trail from here,"

"Good, because I have a feeling that things are about to go bad," he said, leading the way back to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that was interesting, any guesses about what's happening next? Let me know in the Reviews if you want.<strong>

**Seto: FW93 will be updating her next chapter maybe today or tomorrow if she starts typing now.**

**Next Time: What happens to the Seto and the Yami's and how is Caylee involved? **

**Caylee: Please read & review, also check out FW93's "YuGiOh and the Guardian of Life and Light" coz she would really like some feedback about that story, she's getting fav's but would like to hear about people's opinions of the story. Later!**


	8. Nephthys

**Seto: I can't believe how you have made me out to be in this chapter.**

**Me: Well ~sorry~ for OOCish but I needed to get into character, I love driving home - gives me great time to think about plotlines and other things to go along with it.**

**WARNING: Fighting and mentions of rape, also I'll up the rating coz of the rape reference but will get into detail later, maybe in a nightmare or something!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YuGiOh (damnit) but I do own Caylee and all mentions of the Egyptian Gods have come into context in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The darkness of the building scared even him as they made there way up to the location that Caylee was supposedly in. Seto looked over to Bakura who was cursing under his breath as used the magic to make sure that Caylee was in there.<p>

Mould rotted the boards that covered the broken down windows. The two stories of abandoned warehouse looked like it would collapse any minute. It worried him greatly that Caylee would run to this place.

Seto looked over at Yami, "Can you sense anyone else other than Caylee?"

Yami was about to speak until he fell down unconscious on the ground.

Seto soon followed from a blow to the head from behind, darkness clouding his mind as it faded away.

* * *

><p>Cold, dark eyes watching from between the gaps of the planks covered over the broken windows from the second floor.<p>

The eyes watched at the four young boys were knocked unconscious by the fellow men the called themselves 'The Descendants'. The eyes flashed with anger at the harm the men had caused. Teeth were bared and a growl escaped from the lips.

She watched from her domain as they dragged them into the lower levels of the warehouse, to be tied up and used as bait to draw her out.

'The Descendants' had called the Goddess of Death and Night and her she was.

Ready to deliver the final blow to end the gang once and for all.

She disappeared into the shadows, her flame red hair trailing behind her in the wind. She bound the tresses underneath a mask of pure black, silver flames adorning the bottom.

Soon 'The Descendants' would come to remember why they feared death and the night.

* * *

><p>Cold water was thrown onto him, waking him up way too fast, leaving him extremely disorientated and unaware of his surroundings. He began panting as he looked around trying to remember what happened to him.<p>

Seto remembered following the Yami's they used their Shadow Magic to try and track down Caylee, leading them to the run down warehouse, and to being knocked out from behind.

Whoever had attacked them meant business.

Seto looked up at his assailants and fear coursed through his veins at what lay before him.

Four men in masks of black were standing before him, spread around the room, wielding knifes and guns. They were looking at him intently, like that of a hungry beast.

"Well lookie here boys, one of our 'sacrifices' is awake, do you think Nephthys will come now?" the man standing closest to him said.

The voice of the man sent a shiver down his spine but Seto's paled at the name he had said.

Nephthys, Ancient Egyptian Goddess of Death and Night, the name brought fear to his heart. Whoever this woman was, the name was supposed to bring fear to that of mere mortals. He could only guess that the real woman behind the name was just as scary.

Seto looked around, trying to find the others.

Bakura, Marik and Yami were slowly coming to consciousness as they too were also roused from their sleep by ice water.

"Hey Set, how long do you think it will take Nephthys to get our message?" the man closest to the wall asked. (**AN: Set – God of Chaos**)

The leader, Set, snorted, "Soon, Apep, she hates the fact that we would threaten to sacrifice people to our names sake. And she calls herself the goddess of Death, ha, what a joke," (**AN: Apep – God of Darkness and Chaos**)

Apep laughed, "So much for the Goddess of Death when she hates it. It is all for higher power,"

Yami growled beside him, "You won't get away this,"

One of the unnamed men stepped forward menacingly, playing with flat of blade across his face.

"Oh, we will, you see even if Nephthys does come, we will have our way with you. She may be the power and cunning behind our gang but she lets us do whatever with our victims as long as she doesn't see it. Don't worry handsome, I'll take good care of you. Be good and I'm may even let you enjoy it," the man said, seductively.

Seto felt the bile threaten to rise as the man's words. They meant to rape and torture them, even if they didn't kill them. Oh, what had Caylee gotten into?

"Enough, Petbe, you will have your fun later, for now we wait until our little goddess of Death and Night comes. This will be a night to remember," Set said again, leaning against a barrel. (**AN: Petbe – God of Revenge**)

"_Oh yes it will, Set, for you will suffer my wrath this time__,_" someone hissed.

The men whirled around in fear, looking into the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice. Seto chanced a glance at the others and saw that they too feared the voice. It was unlike the Yami's and himself to fear anything but the mere fact that 'The Descendants' had caught them by surprise scared them to no ends; and if 'The Descendants' feared the voice, then they truly were in danger.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" another man said, wielding a knife to the darkness.

"_Oh, Shezmu, I'm disappointed in you. Shouldn't you recognise the voice of the one you summoned?_" the voice hissed again from the darkness. (**AN: Shezmu – God of Execution, Slaughter, Blood, etc,**)

Most of the men gulped except for Set who laughed at the voice.

"Why Nephthys, how good of you to join us? How would you like to join us and maybe even one of these fine men would be your for the picking?" Set said flourishing a hand to them.

Seto gulped as he heard footsteps from the floor above them, leading to the edge of the warehouse balcony, looking over them. A figure in all black stood on the edge of the balcony; the mask was black with flames of pure silver adorning the bottom.

Nephthys.

She jumped over the edge of the balcony and somersaulted before landing gracefully on her feet, bent at the knees to then gracefully rise to her full height.

Black eyes bore into his sapphire eyes, sending shivers of fear down his spine as the woman stepped forward and cupped his face. He couldn't help but tremble in fear; he didn't want to be raped not after it had happened so long ago. He was starting to feel like the little child he had been when his innocence had been stolen.

The woman leaned forward; close enough to his ear for her to whisper.

"_Do not worry Seto, I will not let them harm you and they will never harm another again. I swear it to the gods. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this mess,_" Nephthys whispered.

Seto eyes widened in shock. He looked up into the woman's black eyes and stared. The black eyes suddenly changed to the familiar emerald eyes of the one he cared about and then back to black. He couldn't help but gasp in belief and recognition.

Nephthys was Caylee!

* * *

><p>Caylee watched as the gears wracked in Seto's head as she let her eyes change back to their beautiful emerald green and then back to black as her anger grew towards the rest of her gang.<p>

She still cursed the day that she rescued them from the cops.

She turned to the men who called themselves after the names of some of the evil gods of Egypt. Even without seeing the emotions on their faces, just by the way they stood, she could tell that they were smug and proud of themselves.

Her fury started to burst forward but she held it in check she just had to distract Set and the others until the cops arrived.

She had called the cops when she had seen them take Seto, Yami, Marik and Bakura captive. Only then had she known what she had needed to do to stop them.

"So Nephthys, do you like our offerings?" Petbe asked.

She growled, "_Fine they are, but not yours for the picking. You were sorely mistaken in choosing people that I care about,_"

Shezmu laughed, "Oh, that is rich. We'll have even more fun with them now,"

Something just snapped.

A fierce roar left her throat as she drew Sai from her boots and leapt towards the man, swinging the flat of the blade across his face, knocking him into one of the barrels so hard that he was knocked unconscious. It was enough to knock the mask of his face and to see the ugly face of the man beneath it.

Set and Apep backed away, knowing the full extent of what she could do as Nephthys but Shezmu wasn't as smart.

He threw as swing at her head but she ducked and brought as fist to bottom of his chin, knocking backwards and on his ass. She leapt forward and brought the butt of the Sai down on his head also knocking him unconscious.

Caylee looked up and growled at Set and Apep who quickly ran to the doorway to escape, but they were soon caught and gasped as the police handcuffed them.

"POLICE, DON'T MOVE!" they shouted, guns raised and pointed at her.

Caylee slid on hand behind her back to her back pocket, within were smoke pellets, enough for her to make an escape.

Quick as she could, she leapt up a barrel to grab on the balcony edge and pull herself up.

She was lucky to avoid the shots from the guns as the police tried to stop her. Shouts from Seto could be heard as he tried to get them to stop, but to no avail. Using the fire escape, Caylee ran up the stairs to rooftop. She ran full pelt and jumped, the exhilaration and adrenalin hit her system as she felt herself rush through the air as she landed on the rooftop of the next warehouse.

She leapt from rooftop to rooftop until she was sure she could loose the cops. When she leapt next, she jumped early causing her to fall down the gap between the warehouses and grab hold of the edge the fire escape. Caylee glanced down and let go falling to her feet and rolling to stop herself from being to badly hurt.

Caylee grinned at her great escape. Quickly, she ran to the nearest lid that covered a hole leading to the sewers; it was her best option. She could take it and leave little evidence that Nephthys had ever existed.

Caylee took a deep breath and lowered herself down the hole and into the darkness of the sewers, lifting the lid back over and sealing the light away as Nephthys slowly died to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: WOOP WOOP two updates to this story in one week! :p Sorry for the lame fighting scene but it worked.<strong>

**Caylee: Check out for any new updates on FW93 other stories, she'll try and update them soon.**

**NEXT TIME: Find out what happened to Seto and the Yami's and where has Caylee disappeared to and will she return to him?**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**


	9. Dark Sanctuary

**Me: Yay, Uni Semester break starts.**

**Seto: Good for you, now you can update more.**

**Me: And try and work on my book!**

**Caylee: FW93 does not own YuGiOh, but she does own Caylee, and any other OC's and new ideas.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>A flash of black ran towards him, barrelling into his chest and knocking him to the ground, flat on his back with something squeezing the living daylights out of him.<p>

Seto sighed and looked down to his little brother with tears running down his face and fear and sadness present in his eyes. He wiped the tears away from his little brother's face and brought him closer in an embrace.

"Big brother, you were gone for so long, what happened? Where's Caylee?" Mokuba asked, not once taking a breath.

"Calm down Mokuba and we'll explain what happened to everybody," he said, picking himself up off the floor and dragging his little brother to the lounge room.

The 'Hikari's' ran to their boyfriends and looked over them, trying to see what damage had happened. The 'Yami's' just seemed to be shaken up by the experience. It was not often that they had been so easily beaten and saved. Seto looked away, leaving them to have their moment.

"Kaiba, what did that woman Nephthys say to you?" Yami asked, looking up from Yugi's amethyst eyes.

Seto looked over at Yami and sighed, "It was Caylee. Nephthys was Caylee. She said '_Do not worry Seto, I will not let them harm you and they will never harm another again. I swear it to the gods. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this mess,'_ She had been trying to clean up the mess that her gang had caused but because we tried to find her, we got involved. I just hope she's okay and that the police didn't catch her,"

Bakura and Marik snorted, causing everybody to look at them.

"You don't have to worry about Caylee, she's been on the run from the cops for years and not once has she been caught. She's always one step ahead of them. Caylee probably ran a bit then found somewhere to hide until the heat cooled off," Bakura stated with Marik nodding agreement.

He let out a sigh of relief and sat down, almost feeling drained of his energy. It had been a long day - chasing Caylee was hard work.

He awoke from his sleepy daze by the trill of a mobile phone. Bakura jumped at the noise and vibration in his pocket, pulling it out and putting it to his ear.

"Hello," Bakura said, "Damn I totally forgot Marik and I had planned to go out there tonight . . . We ended up finding Caylee after all DJ . . . Yeah, she had fractured her leg but now she's running from the cops so we'll just have to wait till she shows up somewhere,"

He slowly began to lose interest in the one-sided conversation Bakura was having with his friend, that was until a particular outburst from Bakura, rousing him his drowsy state.

"Wait, what? You're kidding right? I can't believe it, the first place she goes after running from the cops is the club . . . Yeah, I get it, you're friends so she obviously went to the one place that she knew she would be safe as long as she was underground . . . I know the feeling. Thanks for telling me DJ, we'll try and get to Caylee tonight before she goes . . . Okay, I'll guess if we don't catch her tonight, we'll try and catch in the morning if she hasn't driven herself to exhaustion before the night is over. Thanks see ya," Bakura exclaimed, finishing his conversation.

Bakura drooped down and let out a groan as he sank into the couch, looking over at Marik.

"You would not believe where Caylee headed after that little fiasco earlier," Bakura stated.

"Let me guess, DJ's club?" Marik replied.

Bakura nodded, "And apparently she smelt like a sewage pipe and according to the words that Caylee shouted, she had been in a sewage pipe to get away from cops,"

Seto looked over confused, "What club are you talking about?"

Bakura and Marik grinned; it spread wide across their faces like a kid who had been given early Christmas presents.

"Dark Sanctuary,"

* * *

><p>The music pounded as they entered the club and the heat from the dancers was intense. It was definitely not the sort of scene that he was used to but he could see the appeal that Caylee had with the club – it was somewhere that someone could lose themselves in the moment and just forget about their worries and their fears and just be carefree and happy for a moment.<p>

Seto's only problem was that he was getting stares of lust and men and women had even tried to grope him as he made his way through the crowd following Bakura and Marik as they led him towards the bar. He was so glad that he had banned Mokuba from coming with him, this was the not the best place for his little brother to come.

A skinny African-American man was tending the bar, trying to get everyone's drinks to them, as some were extremely impatient.

The man looked up at Bakura and Marik and grinned.

"Hey boys, looking for Caylee?" the man asked, washing a glass.

"Sure thing DJ. Why aren't you up at the decks working your magic with the music?" Marik asked.

DJ smirked, "You know me, I like to pump it up when Caylee's on the dance floor and besides its Open Mike night,"

Bakura and Marik grinned at each other, leaving Seto to just ponder their words with confusion clearly on his face.

DJ looked over at him, "You with these two clowns?" he asked.

Seto nodded, "Unfortunately,"

The African-American man laughed, "I'm DJ, I own and run 'Dark Sanctuary' home of all the best street-dancers and singers in all Domino. A home away from the streets for those who have nowhere better to be and having a life down her in the darkness, including our very own Queen, who should be coming out soon,"

Seto couldn't help but begin to like the owner. He was straight to the point and seemed to care for all those who were out on the streets and had nowhere else to go.

"My name is Seto Kaiba," he said, raising his hand to shake the other man's.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, pleasure to have you in my humble abode, what can I do for you gents tonight?" DJ said, looking over at Bakura and Marik as well.

"You said Caylee was here earlier didn't you?" Marik said.

DJ nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that she was getting ready to dance and sing tonight. Also she stank like the sewers so she might be getting out of the shower soon,"

"Do you have any idea why she would come here?" Seto asked, curious as to why Caylee wouldn't return the mansion.

DJ sighed and nodded; putting down the glass he had been cleaning.

"Yeah, Caylee told me about she had been staying with you for the past couple of weeks. But she said after putting you boys in danger, she thought that you wouldn't want her anywhere near Mokuba because of how protective you are of your little brother, she would have understood if you wanted to stop her from seeing you and Mokuba because of that. Also, she was still under the impression that she was only welcome in your home until her leg was healed, she brought all the things she originally owned," DJ explained.

Seto's eyes widened in shock at his words and then realized that was the way Caylee had taken his words. He needed to sit down.

He groaned and sat in a stool and placed his head in his hands, trying to control his thoughts, looking back at what he had truly meant.

At the time when they had offered for Caylee to stay, he had only just meant for the month and then letting her go on her way. But now? He had come to know her too much and he cared about her just as much as Mokuba. It was more than that of a sister though.

He liked Caylee.

She was like fire – warm, full of life and seemed to forever want to burn but when angered was a force to be reckoned with. Caylee had seemed to melt the ice in his heart that Gozaburo had taught him to hold around his heart. He felt like he could be a kid again but also be an adult at the same time.

He wanted to her to come home, to him and he never wanted to let go again.

"I need to talk to her," Seto said to DJ.

DJ nodded and was about to speak when a large African-American man came up to the bar and leaned to whisper in the man's ear.

DJ grinned and looked at Seto, Bakura and Marik, "If you'll hold a moment gentlemen, I'll be back I just need to make an announcement,"

They watched in curiousity as DJ made his way up the decks, put his headphones on and picked up the microphone, dimming down the music.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, royalty is in the house. May I present the most unavailable bachelorette, the Queen of Song, Dance and Parkour, the daredevil herself – CAYLEE__!_"

The cheers were deafening as he watched the familiar flame of hair makes it way down the stair to the decks where DJ was stationed.

Seto felt his jaw slacken at the sight of what Caylee was wearing – tight leather pants that fit low on her hips, held by two belts much like Yami would have his. Her white top barely the reached the middle of her stomach, tightly hugging her chest. It was covered by a short-sleeved version of her purple hoodie that zipped up the front and finished at the same level as the white top beneath. Black boots hugged her calves and had silver fastening up the sides.

The black leather made her pale skin glow and he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and neither could half the males present, including Bakura and Marik.

"Damn, she's going to be fighting off a lot of guys tonight," Marik stated.

"Including the Priest over here," Bakura said, jerking a finger over in his direction.

His comment brought his cool-headed mind back from lust and left him growling.

"I did no such thing," he growled.

Bakura snorted, "Is that so? Then why were you drooling?"

Their eyes returned to the front of the club, where DJ was talking to Caylee. Unknown to the two by the decks, a drunken man swatted Caylee on the ass. The air seemed to charge with fire as Caylee turned in anger, about to punch the man's lights out, but DJ seemed to calm her down by a few choice words that they couldn't hear.

A giant smirk appeared on her face, one that had even him, Bakura and Marik scared.

"Uh oh,"

* * *

><p>Caylee couldn't help but laugh and smirk at DJ's suggestion. The man who had groped had said that she would be good lay and she had best way to prove it.<p>

She looked over at the man and smiled a fake seductive smile, though she could swear that her stomach was turning with bile as the sleazy man leered at her. A small shiver ran down her back as she remembered a smile similar to that one.

"You want to see if you can tame the wild beast?" DJ asked the man.

"Hell yeah, I know a few others who would like a try too," the man said smirking.

Caylee looked at DJ and winked. She picked up the microphone that attached to her ear so that her hands were free.

The man was so getting his assed kicked tonight.

"_Well lookie here folks, I challenge has been made to the Queen as another tries to tame the wild beast, clear the dance floor,_" DJ announced to the crowd.

Caylee smirked and used her index finger to beckon the man onto the clear dance floor. She also beckoned several other men onto the dance floor.

The music began to beat along the dance floor, as the rhythm began and dance began, she started to sing.

_You're so hot_

_Teasing me_

_So you're blue but I can't_

_Take a chance on a kid like you_

Caylee spun away from the way, slinking sexily yet enticing, trying to the men to even dare touching her, before throwing a sexy glance over her shoulder.

_It's something I couldn't do_

She continued stalking until one of them grabbed her and turned her around to face them.

_There's that look_

_In your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings are driving you wild_

She trailed her fingers up his chest to place her hand over his heart.

_But boy you're only a child_

Pushing him backwards, he landed on his ass, half-stoked by her aggressiveness.

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

Another tried but to the same results, all beginning to see that she was toying with them.

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Better slow down boy_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

She laughed as many of the men tried again, some even tried to dance with her but she upped the pace, driving them away in their exhaustion and embarrassment.

_Take it easy_

_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it boy_

_Take it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

One young man caught her hips and brought her back against his chest, trying to grind into her ass. She growled and started to dance faster, turning around to face the man holding.

_I can see_

_What you want_

_But you seem pretty young_

_To be searching for that kind of fun_

She kicked the man away, bending down and placing one hand on the ground, before standing upright, flicking her hair in the process.

_So maybe I'm not the one_

Another young man stepped forward and she realized that he was one of the regulars. She grinned and grabbed the fancy tie he was wearing and dragged him forward. He grabbed her by the waist and leant her back until she was totally supported by the man and one of her hands was touching the ground.

_Now, you're so cute_

_I like your style_

_And I know what you mean_

_When you give me a flash of that smile_

She kicked back and flipped out of his arms to land on her feet.

_But boy you're only a child_

The group of men thought to try and gang up on her, surrounding her circle, attempting to block her off from escaping and giving into their advances.

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

Running, she slide down to the ground and through one of the gaps between the men, leaving them in shock.

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know that you're out?_

_Take it easy_

_Better slow down girl_

_That's no way to go_

_Does your mother know?_

_Take it easy_

_Try to cool it girl_

_Play it nice and slow_

_Does your mother know?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_Well, I could dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

_And I could chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_But does your mother know that you're out?_

Just as the song ended, she turned around, thinking to walk away but was caught in someone's arms and held tightly against their body. She looked up and did a double take at who was holding.

Brilliant sapphire eyes looked down at her as Seto gave her a small smile.

"Oh, shit,"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Damn this is the longest chapter yet, though for the most part, its the Lyrics. Btw its the "Mamma Mia" version of ABBA's Does Your Mother Know. Its pretty kick ass in this one.<strong>

**Caylee: Please read & review, she really likes getting feedback.**

**NEXT TIME: Caylee explains about 'The Descendants' and Seto's proposal!**

**LATER!**


	10. I'm Home

**ME: Sorry, everybodies tired and asleep today, so I'll just do the disclaimer.**

**I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own Caylee and any further mentioned OC's**

**ENJOY, sorry about the short chappie, but I just needed a filler.**

* * *

><p>Caylee grumbled and muttered as she tried to wriggle her arms free from the belt that was wrapped around her hands that were tied behind her back. She glared daggers at the back of the chair in front her where Seto was driving her, Bakura and Marik back to the mansion.<p>

"SETO KAIBA! WHEN I GET UNTIED YOU ARE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!" she cried angrily.

Marik looked a bit queasy from what she could see as he was sitting in the back with her, he knew what she was like and she would live up to every single promise she made. He started whispering in Ancient Egyptian and just by the way he said it, she could tell that he was saying a prayer.

"You're in trouble," Bakura gloated to Seto.

"Bakura you are in just as much as trouble as he is for helping him," she growled.

Bakura gulped and tried to meld himself into the seat; very apprehensive of what she could do when she was in this sort of rage.

Caylee tried to breath evenly but fear was turning in her stomach and she couldn't help but try to break free as the emotions and memories threatened to consume her.

_Breath, just breath, _she thought to herself.

She looked out the window and saw that they were still a few miles from the mansion and if this kept up she would go into a panic attack from being tied up.

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the lullaby her mother used to sing whenever she was upset or in a panic.

"Hush, now my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep as your rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby. So I'll be with you when you dream," she whispered like a mantra.

It was like she was hearing her mother's voice again as she sung, effectively calming her as she continued to whisper the lullaby like a mantra to keep herself from a full blown panic attack.

As the car slowed to halt on the steps of the mansion, she felt Marik slipped the seatbelt of her and drag her towards the steps. Though she would have walked willingly forward.

Plans ran through her head as they got the foyer of the mansion and were dragged into the lounge room.

As soon as she was released from the belt tied around her wrists, she spun around and faced them.

Only to slap Seto across the face.

He fell on his ass in shock and from the blow to the cheek. Fear was present in his eyes as if he feared her retaliation more.

"THAT'S FOR TYING ME UP! I ALMOST HAD A FREAKING PANIC ATTACK! COULDN'T YOU HAVE AT LEAST TRIED TALKING TO ME BEFORE KIDNAPPING ME!" she shouted.

They all nodded.

Her anger seemed to dissipate as they began to understand.

"Now why the hell did you drag me back here tied up?" she asked, still angry.

Seto stood up and timidly walked over.

"You would have run otherwise," he explained.

"Well what do you expect? I put your lives in danger and I was afraid of what you would do to me," she cried in exasperation.

"What!" they cried.

She jumped. She hadn't expected that outburst from them.

"Why would you be afraid of me Caylee? I thought you knew me," Seto said, grabbing her shoulders.

"You hear some very interesting things in my underworld about you Seto Kaiba and some of them aren't pretty," Caylee explained, folding her arms.

He sighed and ruffled his hair in embarrassment.

"Touche. But I thought you would have known me better," Seto stated.

She blushed and looked down, shuffling her feet.

_I can't tell him the truth. He would hate me for it. He probably doesn't even feel that way about me. How can I tell him that I really like him and am possibly falling in love with him. I thought chances were blown when I almost had him raped and killed because I didn't explain things to him, _she thought sadly.

"I do know you Seto and that's what almost got you raped and killed," she mumbled aloud.

Her heart felt like it was going to shatter.

One day, everything in her past would get her and everyone she cared about killed.

* * *

><p>Panic filled his heart as Caylee's words. Not because he was scared but because that was how Caylee truly felt.<p>

He couldn't help but want to comfort her.

"Seto, its best if I just leave. You won't have to see me ever again and I won't harm anyone else," she whispered, walking around him and back to the entrance.

He seemed to no longer have control of himself.

Seto turned around and grabbed her, pulling her back against his chest and brought his arms around her sides trapping her as he embraced her, burying his face in her hair as he leaned down placed his face on top of her head.

"Please don't leave, I need you. You help me to melt the ice in my heart and without your fire; I fear that I would return that way. Please don't go," he whispered.

He prayed to whatever gods that she would understand and stay. He wouldn't lose her. Not when she had become to mean so much to him.

"Seto, I can't. Everyone I seem to care about gets hurt or killed. What if next time that person is Mokuba? I will not be the reason you lose your brother," she said, trying to escape from his arms.

He gulped at the thought of Mokuba being harmed, but he knew that anyone after his company would come for his little brother. Caylee staying would just mean that he had another person to look after his little brother and protect him no matter what.

"Caylee, he has kidnapping attempts on his life more times than he can count. The only difference is that you would protect him no matter what," he explained.

He could hear Caylee gulp and her body start to shake, like she was trembling.

Seto turned her around so that he could see her face and saw the tears falling down her face.

"It was only supposed to be until I healed Seto, please don't make this any harder than it has to be," she whispered, moving out of his arms.

_I need to get her to understand that she has a home here. Damn what happened to the old Seto Kaiba? I guess he disappeared when I realized how badly I was falling for her fire,_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Caylee!" Mokuba shouted from the doorway.

The black-haired youth rushed to her side and grabbed her into a side splitting hug.

"Thank goodness, you're alright. I was so scared when you ran off; I didn't know what was going to happen to you," Mokuba cried.

Seto could see the gears ticking in Caylee's head.

"It's alright now Mokie, I'm fine and everything is sorted out. It's all in the past now," she stated, hugging him back and patting his head.

Mokuba looked up at her with tears in his wide eyes. True puppy eyes.

"That's good, now you're home and safe. We can be happy again," he said, his eyes brimming with happiness.

Caylee's breath hitched in her throat and a solemn look appeared in his eyes.

She knelt down and looked him in the eyes. A small grim smile played across her face.

"I'm fine Mokie and I'm safe. But I'm not staying here any longer," she stated.

Mokuba's eyes widened and he cried out, "What? Why?"

Seto watched as her eyes grew serious and she began to speak again, "Mokuba, the deal was that I would stay until I was healed and now that I am, I am no longer required to stay here. It's not my home and never will be. I no longer know the meaning of family or home because they no longer exist in my world. So please let this go and let me leave on a good note,"

The tears fell down his face and refused to let go, "But Aneki, I thought you were happy here,"

Seto and Caylee gasped at the words that Mokuba said.

He had called Caylee Aneki or big sister.

Seto looked over at Caylee watched as she sighed and looked down at his little brother.

"I am happy Mokuba, but the last time I was this happy was six years ago before I started living on the streets. I had that happiness ripped out from underneath me, I really don't want to experience that again, as much as I wish I could have that happiness again," she explained.

He decided to step in.

"Caylee," he said, watching her turn to look at him, "At the time, I was only thinking you would be here until you healed but you've become so much a part of our lives that it would be just wrong for that to go away. You've changed us for the better. Please, stay here. You can have a home and family again, isn't that what you want?"

* * *

><p>Tears began to fall down her face as Seto's proposal truly sunk in.<p>

She could have a home again.

Words seemed to fail her as she nodded and ran into his arms and hugged him. She cried into his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her and lean his head against hers.

"Ssh, Caylee, what's the matter?" he whispered.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked, raising his head, wanting her to look at him.

She raised her head and emerald met sapphire as she answered his proposal.

"Yes Seto, I'll stay," she stated, "I'm home,"

* * *

><p><strong>READ &amp; REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Mischief

**Me: This is kind of a filler chapter until the next one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh or "Streets of Gold" by Ruth Pointer (Oliver and Company version), but I do own Caylee.**

**ENJOY the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Mokuba sighed as he flipped through the channels on the TV in boredom.<p>

It was a Saturday and he had hoped that they could spend the day together with Seto. But he had been called into the company because some worker had screwed up a program, deleting everything previously completed leaving a lot people who had worked on it pissed and ready to kill – Seto included.

So now the young raven-haired boy was bored out of his mind, wanting to be with his brother. She could feel the sadness radiating from him as she stood watching from the doorway.

Caylee had to try and bring him out of his funk.

"Hey Mokuba, is there anything you want to do today?" she asked.

"Be with my brother," he said in monotone.

She sighed and scratched the back of her head. She had no clue what to do with a fourteen-year-old hormonal boy.

Caylee had always gone to the club and any street performances when she bored. It was a great way to get into the latest music and any new moves that could be performed when it came to street dancing. The only other thing she could even remember liking was cooking with her mother but that had been years ago.

Perfect. The best way to distract any man was with food.

"Mokuba I was thinking of making some cookies, would you like to help me?" she asked, waiting for him to perk up at the mention of food.

Caylee barely stood out of the way as Mokuba dashed past and headed towards the kitchen, calling out, "You coming or what?"

She just laughed and ran to catch up to the energetic boy.

He was sitting at the kitchen counter, waiting for her to come.

"You sure changed your tune pretty easily," she said, grabbing a bowl from a cupboard.

"Yeah well, you mentioned food so there you go. What are we making?" he asked.

"Snicker doodles," she said.

"Snicker-what-now?" he said confused.

Caylee laughed as she grabbed the rest of the ingredients.

"My mom was half-American, half-Japanese and my grandmother taught her how to make them. There cookies that have been flatten and coated in cinnamon sugar," she explained.

Mokuba nodded and then began to help her. He then looked at her; a question seemed to be forming in his mind, "Hey Caylee, how come you don't mention anything about your family?"

His question shocked Caylee. She hadn't been expecting him to ask that from her.

She couldn't look him in the eyes as she answered.

"They died six years ago, along with my older brother," she stated.

Mokuba tilted his head, "Didn't you have any other family to look after you?"

She shook her head, afraid to answer.

"Then why didn't you go into an orphanage? Seto and I did and that's how we came to be adopted by Gozaburo," he questioned.

She glanced up and realised that he wasn't going to really back down without some resemblance of an answer close to the truth.

"Mokuba, not long after they died, some one tried to get me and I ran. If I had gone to any orphanage, they would have found me. That's why I was on the streets and I was no longer the same little girl I was before. That's the way it's been for the last six years," she explained.

"Wait, you were living on the streets since you were twelve?" he questioned.

Caylee looked back at him and nodded.

"Wow, that

Mokuba seemed to get the message that the conversation was closed and nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute," he cried, running out of the kitchen, leaving dust behind him.

Caylee just chuckled at the boy and continued cooking. Mokuba soon rushed back in, holding his laptop and started playing some music on it, leaving it on the kitchen table out of the way.

"Mm, hey Mokie, can I find a song that I want to listen to?" she asked.

Mokuba nodded and brought the computer over to his lap.

"What song?" he asked.

"A song by Ruth Pointer called 'Streets of Gold'," she stated. (**AN: This is Oliver and Company version, I like it a whole better, its got more a beat and funk to it**)

He found the song and let it play while they continued to cook. She couldn't help but sing along to the song.

_We Gotta clean you up child and give_

_You some on the job training ohhh yea_

_Now Listen up you've got a lot to learn,_

_And if you don't learn, you don't eat._

_But if you're tough and always use your head,_

_You'll be right at home on the street._

_When you've got talent everything is free,_

_Watch how we do things,_

_Ohhh I guarantee._

_Your gonna see how the best survive,_

_We make an art out of staying alive._

_If you do just as you're told,_

_These are Streets of Gold._

_(Streets of Gold)_

_Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,_

_You'll take the town,_

_And you'll take it with style,_

_If you play it brave and bold,_

_These are Streets of Gold._

"Wow, this song is so cool," Mokuba said, jigging in his seat.

She laughed, "This was from a cartoon from when I was younger. I still reckon that it is so true, anyone can live on streets if they learn how to be street smart,"

"Really," he asked.

Caylee nodded.

_Listen Here Honey_

_To live from week to week you need Technique,_

_So you practice everyday._

_The only rule is thou shall not get_

_Caught._

_Get what you can and then get away._

_Remember all the ways that you can hide,_

_Remember we are always on you side._

_Your gonna see how the best survive,_

_We make an art out of staying alive._

_If you do just as you're told,_

_These are Streets of Gold._

_(Streets of Gold)_

_Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,_

_You'll take the town,_

_And you'll take it with style,_

_If you play it brave and bold,_

_These are Streets of Gold_

As Caylee, placed the cookies in the oven, Mokuba got up and started dancing. She chuckled, clapping in time to the music, encouraging him to continue.

_When you've got talent everything is free,_

_Watch how we do things ohhh I guarantee._

_Your gonna see how the best survive,_

_We make an art out of staying alive._

_If you do just as you're told,_

_These are Streets of Gold._

_Every Boulevard is a miracle mile,_

_You'll take the town,_

_And you'll take it with style,_

_If you play it brave and bold,_

_These are Streets of Gold._

"Go Mokie, go Mokie," she laughed as the song finished.

He just grinned and looked at the oven, "How long until there done?"

"Twenty minutes top," Caylee said.

"Cool," he exclaimed.

She grinned, "Come one kiddo let's go see what mischief we can cause for when your brother comes back,"

Mokuba smirked and Caylee could swear that she saw Seto for a moment in that smirk of his.

Scary much.

"I like your way of thinking Aneki," he smirked.

She grinned evilly, already plotting the many ways to annoy Seto off when he got home.

"I blame Marik and Bakura, they always get me involved in some sort of prank and then I want to do another one later," she explained, running out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Seto sighed, glad that the day was over.<p>

He hated that he missed out on spending the day with his little brother and Caylee and it was almost turning evening. He was just lucky he hadn't had to stay until midnight to try and fix the problem, using the incentive that the workers pay would be docked until they recovered what they had lost. He smirked at the frantic pace that had occurred after his statement.

He chuckled as walked into the foyer. It was very quiet for the time that it was, especially with two energetic people living in the mansion. He could smell something sweet coming from the kitchen, it was almost heavenly.

On the kitchen table was a plate covered by a tea towel with a note placed on it.

_Dear Seto,_

_The cookies on the plate are called Snicker doodles. We kind of got bored during the day so we did some baking. Depending on what time you arrive home, we'll either be asleep or up to mischief – like always. Enjoy the cookies,_

_ Love Mokuba and Caylee._

Seto couldn't help but smile at the note, picking up one of the Snicker doodles and taking a bite out of it.

He moaned at the taste, it was divine and just melted in his mouth. It was like a pure spoonful of cinnamon sugar had been placed inside his mouth.

Licking his fingers, he sighed and left the kitchen, hoping to unwind from the dramatic day.

* * *

><p>Caylee and Mokuba peered from around the corner of the corridor that showed a great view of the door to Seto's room, waiting for the steps to come closer.<p>

"How do you think he'll react?" Caylee whispered, not wanting to give away their position.

"Cursing, then he'll run and try to find us," Mokuba whispered.

"Personally, I think he'll scream at the mess, then curse and shout what he will do to us when he catches us," she countered.

"You want to bet?" Mokuba whispered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh you are so on," she whispered.

The steps became noisier as Seto approached his room, he looked exhausted and like he would fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. She almost felt bad for messing up his room.

Almost.

The reaction was almost instant.

"WHAT THE HELL ATTACKED MY ROOM!" Seto screamed.

They snickered, holding their hands over their mouths, trying to hold their mirth in. Until they realised that it was too quiet for someone who had just screamed.

They gulped and paled.

"MOKUBA! CAYLEE!" Seto shouted.

They looked at each other and scrambled away from the corridor to any unknown corner of the mansion that they could hide.

Yet Seto's cries could still be heard resonating throughout the whole mansion.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO, YOU ARE GOING TO SPANKED AND GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!"

Caylee just giggled at the thought of being spanked and grounded for the prank.

His reaction was so worth the punishment!

If only he could catch them to hold onto his promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wanted Mokuba and Caylee to be a bit cheeky to Seto. Tee hee, couldn't help myself!<strong>

**Seto: *glares* I hope your going to clean it up now!**

**Me: Oh stop your complaining, your relationship with Caylee will start to change next chapter.**

**Me: *smirks***

**Caylee: *gulps then runs away***

**Seto: Oh Caylee *runs after her***

**Me: LOL please read & review!**

**NEXT TIME: Tea tries to seduce Seto - lets see how Caylee reacts**


	12. Jealousy, Rivalry

**Me: Damn, I wanted to do a longer chapter but I've split it up in the end.**

**Seto: Not bad, adds more suspense.**

**Me: Thankyou! Somebody gets it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YuGiOh but I do own Caylee.**

**WARNING: Tea bashing, knifes, blood and threat of bodily harm.**

**Also in answer to maddiethevampire's review, thanks for the love but actually Caylee isn't the reincarnation of Kisara but a nomadic woman called Caleena (Please see "The Dragon Tamer" for story) but loved the review!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"You know that you pretty much deserve this punishment for doing something that stupid to the Ice-King himself. You can just tell by the way he dresses that he likes everything in perfect order," Bakura said smirking.<p>

Caylee growled from the floor and threw the wet cloth she had been holding at Bakura's head, which then fell to floor leaving a sopping wet albino starting at her in shock.

"I know Bakura but damn was it worth the reaction I got," she said, grabbing the cloth and returning to her punishment.

True to his word, Seto had caught them but had only spanked Mokuba. But he had given her a harsher punishment, meaning that she had to clean the entire ballroom in the mansion by hand. It wasn't bad and she was used to being physical so it gave her something to do while Mokuba and Seto were at school. She wiped her forehead, glad that she had pulled her hair up for the day, placing ornament in her hair to hold it all in a bun.

"Why are you here anyway? I thought you went to school like all the others," she asked, looking back at the Yami.

"Nah, no way in heck would I ever be caught dead in school. Though I'm surprised that Kaiba hasn't tried to make you go to school yet," Bakura queried.

She sighed and stood up, stretching her back, "Bakura I haven't been to school in six years and I should be in senior year of high school. It would be like throwing a non-swimmer in the deep-end and expecting them to swim. Though that wasn't exactly the excuse I gave Seto,"

Bakura titled his head, "Well, I can't argue with you there. Ryou and the others of his little gang are coming after to school to hang out with Mokuba, so that will be interesting to say the least,"

She laughed, "Seto's going to have a field day. In his own words it would be something like 'I have to deal with the geek squad at school all day and now I have to deal with them at home. Someone up there hates me today.'"

Bakura smirked, "Oh so true, do you want to cause some mischief?"

She shook her head, "Not today, I still have a lot to do at the moment anyway and I would like to have it done sometime this year,"

"Want help?" he asked, grabbing another cloth.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Who are you and what have you done with Bakura?"

"Shut up and keep cleaning, the sooner you have it done, the sooner you can hang with the others. Besides it keeps me out of trouble and I'll be able to see Ryou soon," he exclaimed.

"Wow, Ryou's really mellowed you out," she stated.

"Don't get too used to it," he growled.

"Oh I won't," she said sarcastically, watching Bakura roll his eyes.

* * *

><p>Caylee was drinking from her coke when she heard noise from outside the kitchen. She glanced over at Bakura who had also been drinking as well. They had finished a half an hour ago and were relaxing.<p>

"Looks like everyone's home," she stated, downing the rest of her coke, wanting to greet the others.

Bakura followed her out to the foyer.

She was greeted by laughter from the 'geek-squad' and Mokuba and a very sullen Seto.

"Welcome home, did you have good day?" she asked Seto.

"I did until I came home with them with me," he groaned, rubbing his temples.

She laughed, "I think you'll have to get used to having others around, Mokuba's not the only one who brings his friends around,"

"I'm assuming that you're talking about the fact that Bakura was in my house before I even got here. Please tell me that he didn't break anything," he stated.

"He didn't, he talked to me and helped with my punishment, which by the way is done," she smirked.

"Did you learn your lesson?" he asked, undoing part of his school jacket.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Do you have to go to the company tonight?" she asked, clearly avoiding his question.

He just sighed, "No, but I will do some work in my office later tonight, so I'm going to make sure the 'geek-squad' here doesn't cause too much damage,"

She laughed, "Face it, you like having them around. It makes things interesting,"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Interesting doesn't half describe it,"

She giggled and pushed him up the stairs.

"Go get changed, I'll entertain the others until you get back," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"No one better break anything," he growled, heading up the stairs.

"If they do, take it out of their hide," she laughed walking to the group.

"Oh trust me, I will," he cried, as left the stairs and was on the second floor.

She laughed and ushered the group into the lounge room, "He can't get anymore predictable,"

Mokuba giggled at her words and nodded.

Ryou walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him, "Did you behave?"

Caylee snorted, "When does he ever?"

Bakura growled and glared at her but answered Ryou, "Yeah, I did and if Caylee's not careful, she might find that someone was to mess up the ballroom for her again,"

"You wouldn't," she glared.

"I would," he smirked.

She poked her tongue out at him, making him laugh at her childishness. She never seemed to outgrow it, even though she had to grow up fast or die on the streets.

"So what are you guys up to today?" she asked.

"Not much, we wanted to come and hang out with you and Mokuba today," Tristan said.

Caylee frowned, she hated the fact that they never really tried to include Seto in anything they did, but he always gave of an aura of nonchalance even though she knew that being excluded hurt him, as he had no real friends. She was just glad that he opened up a little to her. She liked being his friend – he had a strange sense of humour but his smile, even though she didn't see it often, always took her breath away. But then again, she just sounded like a little schoolgirl with her first crush. She just guessed that the part of her life that she had missed was starting to catch up with her, just like she was helping Seto to connect with his inner child again.

"Well, I was actually hoping to hang out with Seto since he didn't have to work until this evening. We'll just have to see," Caylee announced.

Soon as the words left her mouth, she felt angry glares sent her way. It was strange, as she had no idea what would upset anyone of them.

Shrugging the feeling off, she asked if any of them wanted drinks.

They all nodded and called out what they wanted.

Until Tea stood up, "I'll help,"

Caylee looked at her oddly, "Um, sure,"

Tea seemed to be watching her as Caylee led the way to the kitchen. As Caylee turned her back to the brunette, she heard the odd sound of metal sliding out of something.

Instinctively she ducked as she heard the swish of a blade. Turning she grabbed the hand that held the knife and twisted it, a yelp of pain could be heard as she pushed the attacker into the fridge.

Tea glared at her with angry blue eyes. Loathing and contempt could be seen in the blue eyes.

"What the hell was that for you bitch?" Caylee growled at the coward.

"Stay away from Kaiba," Tea cried.

Caylee's eyes narrowed at the girl. Why would she want her to stay away from Seto?

"Why?" she growled.

"Because he is mine! I will not let you have him!" Tea snapped.

Emerald eyes widened at the brunette's words. Tea thought of Seto as a possession. She could only assume that the obsessed girl only liked him for his money and his looks, seeing as she wasn't close enough to the CEO to call him by his first name.

"He's not some possession for you to own Tea, and we are only friends," Caylee snapped back.

"Please, I know the way you look at him. You're falling in love with him and I will not let that happen. You better stay away from or you'll be sorry," Tea scoffed, leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Caylee just seemed to snap.

She grabbed the ornament from her hair and revealed that it was actually a hidden knife. Switching the position of it within her hand, she pressed the edge of the blade against Tea's throat, letting a small cut form across her throat.

"I don't take well to threats Tea, so next time, just try and we will see who will truly survive afterwards. I have seen many things that you can only have nightmares about Tea. Trust me when I say this, you do not want to mess with me," she growled.

Tea shivered and trembled, tears falling down the girls face in fear.

Caylee snorted at the girl. She was a coward who dared to make a threat but could not stand the blade so close to her throat. Caylee dared her to try and make the threat real.

"Next time, I'll cut up that face of yours that you hold so dearly for being 'beautiful'. Now get out," Caylee growled, letting the girl go.

Tea scrambled out of the kitchen full pelt and Caylee could hear the front door slam as the girl exited the mansion. Caylee sighed and bent down the pick up the forgotten knife and place it back in the holder.

A knock sounded on the doorway to the kitchen and she looked up to see Seto's bodyguard Roland at the entrance.

"Are you alright Miss Caylee?" Roland asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she queried.

"I saw what was happening in the security cameras and rushed to help you but you obviously don't," he stated.

"Nope. I just threatened to cut up her face next time she tried to hurt me," Caylee said nonchalantly.

Roland sighed, "What exactly happened?"

Caylee looked back at him and explained what had happened and her assumption of Tea's true intentions. The man growled lowly and clenched his fists.

"The nerve of that whore," he growled.

Caylee nodded and looked down at her feet. She then looked up at Roland, "Can you keep an eye on Tea whenever she around Seto from now on? I don't trust her and she may try something, I want to be able to protect Seto from her. Just don't let Seto know that I have asked you to do this, I know he will be able to figure Tea out pretty fast but I don't want her to hurt him before he realises it," she asked.

Roland nodded, "You have my word,"

Caylee sighed in relief. Seto was her best friend and she would rather die than let him be hurt.

Her eyes widened at a sudden thought that entered her mind.

_Oh my god, I'm truly falling for Seto._

* * *

><p>Seto sighed, ruffling his hair.<p>

Homeroom was so boring and he had forgotten to charge his laptop beforehand and also left the charger behind at the mansion. He was tempted to have Caylee bring it to him but he didn't really want to bother her with something so meaningless though it would present him with an opportunity to be alone with her, for only a moment but it seemed enough.

He sighed again and laid his head on his arms.

He was starting to have it bad for Caylee but he felt like he wasn't good enough for Caylee.

He was Ice.

She was Fire.

Personalities so different yet he couldn't help but be drawn to her fire, like a moth to a flame. It was just another perk of hers that he admired greatly, but why oh why, did he have to feel so helpless in the matter. He knew nothing of falling in love or being someone's boyfriend.

He was totally stumped.

For now, he was just satisfied with being her best friend. Not to mention she was his only friend and the only other person he allowed to call him by his first name.

Damn, she truly was special.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered, looking out the window.

"Um, Kaiba?" a voice asked from behind him.

He turned to see Tea standing by his desk, looking sheepishly down at her feet with her hands behind her back.

"Yes?" he said.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh, I love a good cliffie! Wait till next time to see what happens!<strong>

**Caylee: Some people aren't going to be happy with that. . . **

**Me: Oh but thats the best part, leaves them guessing (though it is pretty obvious) - DATE or NOT DATE! **

**Seto: I still can't believe that you did it.**

**Me: Oh well, til next time everybody - I am truly appreciating the reviews, the favs and the story alerts, means that more people are liking this one . . . so keep on REVIEWING!**

**NEXT TIME: Seto's answer to Tea and the aftermath . . .**


	13. Heartbroken

**Me: Holy damn! This was seven pages worth of a chapter! Longest yet!**

**Seto: Let's hope your reviewers like it!**

**Me: I know right! I would like to say a big thank you to:**

**maddiethevampire**

**KinzyKaiba**

**and **

**Ardikani4**

** for their continued support and reviews of this story, much appreciated! Seto if you will,**

**Seto: FW93 does not own YuGiOh but she does own Caylee, Dark Sanctuary and any new references and characters in this story. She also doesn't own the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence.**

**Me: Some of the content in this chapter is not good for 'little kiddies'. Just covering my butt just in case.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Caylee felt like she was betraying Seto. Guilt tore through her heart as she watched Mokuba race up the stairs to help his older brother get ready for his date with Tea.<p>

She knew what Tea really wanted and that the girl would do anything to get it, but she didn't have the heart to tell him the truth, for she had hoped for him to figure it out. But here he was, not minutes away from the date and he was getting ready for it.

She sighed and held a cushion to her chest and curled her legs around it.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

"How about tell him the truth?" Roland replied from the doorway.

She turned to see the aging bodyguard standing in the doorway to the lounge room. He had told her about what happened but couldn't do anything to stop his employee once the young CEO had made a promise on something.

"About Tea? Yeah that would go down well," she replied sarcastically.

"Well that too, but tell him that you love him," the man said.

Caylee blushed some much that she could have sworn that her face was the same red as her hair.

"I can't. I don't want to lose his friendship," she whispered.

The old man sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Its kind of sad to hear those words from your mouth Miss Caylee. Those are the words coming from the tough young lady who has survived six years on the streets on her own but can't tell the man that she truly cares about that she loves him," Roland stated.

"Oh thanks for pointing that out for me. You made me feel so much better," she said sarcastically.

The old man rolled his eyes at her but she knew the truth – she was being a coward.

"Just try," Roland stated, leaving her alone in her thoughts.

She looked up when she heard a cough from the doorway. Caylee could have sworn she blushed and would have had a nosebleed had she not stopped herself quickly.

Seto was wearing dark denim jeans and a nice sapphire blue shirt that fit his torso well, leaving a few of the top buttons undone. He looked almost normal and she was having trouble stopping herself from jumping him.

"How do I look?" Seto asked.

"Beautiful," she whispered, then blushed.

_Oh please tell me Seto didn't hear me say that_.

Seto blushed. He had heard it.

"Thanks Caylee. Mokuba will be staying at a friend's place tonight and I don't know when I'll be back. Don't cause too much trouble okay. Wish me luck," he said happily, leaving her alone in the lounge room once again.

Tears fell from her emerald eyes as she watched the one she loved leave her behind to go be with another.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I can't wish you luck. Not when it breaks my heart," she whispered.

Her heart was breaking and the tears didn't want to stop. Running, she grabbed her set of keys, phone and wallet and ran out into the night.

* * *

><p>Seto sighed and rubbed his face with cold water, then looked up at his appearance in the mirror.<p>

His expression was drawn and strained as he felt the mask of coldness leave his face.

The date with Tea wasn't going so well.

He had brought them to semi-formal restaurant to talk and get to know each other, but he had yet to find anything worth being interested about in the female brunette. A feeling like he was going to be eaten by woman seemed to be in the air and the look of possessiveness in her eyes had scared him greatly.

_What are you doing? She's not the one you truly want, go back to the mansion, grab Caylee and kiss her senselessly already!_

His conscience seemed to be the only voice that had made sense to him all night. He should have just told Caylee the truth, saved himself the heartache for the redhead and spent the last few hours with the one he loved instead of the one he had used as decoy for his feelings.

"I'm such a fool," he whispered.

_No shit Sherlock!_

He sighed again and walked out of the bathroom and back to his table. He saw Tea waiting impatiently, tapping her fingers annoyingly.

He was so going to regret saying yes to the date.

Bracing himself, he strode forward, "Tea . . ." he started until his phone started ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said, walking away.

Going to a secluded dark corner, he looked at his phone to see that the ID was for the phone that he had given Caylee.

"Caylee, what's the matter?" he asked, allowing the conversation to start.

"THE PROBLEM IS KAIBA, THAT CAYLEE IS PRACTICALLY STONE-COLD DRUNK AND ALMOST DRY-HUMPING SOME RANDOM DRUNK GUY ON THE DANCE FLOOR!" Bakura shouted.

He yelped at the sudden loud shout that he had received from Bakura. That was when he realized that something was truly wrong - Caylee never drank alcohol. She hated it, mostly because everyone who hit on her at the club was drunk.

"What? Are you sure that she is?" he cried.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! Marik is trying to get her out but she's being stubborn and difficult like usual. But not only that she keeps muttering about not being good enough for somebody or muttering about the reason she stayed for something. So I'm going to ask this as nicely as I can, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO CAYLEE AND WHY IS SHE DEPRESSED ENOUGH TO DRINK HERSELF INTO A STUPOR?" Bakura cried.

Seto looked back to the few hours before the date. Caylee had seemed kind of withdrawn from them but she still seemed to be smiling.

He didn't know why.

"She seemed fine before," he muttered.

"Well, she isn't now. So I suggest you get your pasty Japanese butt down here now before I come and find you and drag you here by your balls!" Bakura threatened.

He gulped at the threat, knowing very well that when it came to Caylee, Bakura and Marik would live up to their word.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," he replied hanging up and turning back to Tea.

That was when he heard her muttering.

"That stupid whore better not be doing anything to jeopardise this or she will truly regret it. Stupid redhead bitch, what does she have that I don't. Oh well, I will get Kaiba – his money and his body, and I don't care what I will have to do to get it," Tea muttered with a smug smile on her face.

He growled. Tea was no different from the others who had tried the same. She would regret every trying to get to him.

_Wait redhead? She's talking about Caylee. Did Caylee know what Tea was planning?_ He thought.

"That will never happen Tea," he growled viciously.

The girl turned in shock to his voice then smiled, an attempt at seductive, that just made her all the more foul in his opinion.

"Don't even try it Gardner, come near me, Mokuba or Caylee again and you will regret it dearly," he snapped, exiting the room, motioning for someone to deal with the woman.

As he stepped into his car, he dreaded what he would see when he arrived at Dark Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>"About time you bastard," Bakura cried, shaking his fist.<p>

Seto rolled his eyes, "I had to take care of some unwanted rubbish,"

Bakura smirked, "Sounds like the date with Tea didn't go so well,"

"No it didn't, she was just like every other girl I've tried dating, only after my body and my money. Now where is Caylee? I'm going to take her home to she can sleep off the alcohol," Seto stated angrily.

"That's if you can catch her," Marik stated walking up to them.

Bakura raised an eyebrow and left a silent question hanging in the air.

"She ran off as soon as she saw Kaiba over here. I don't know what you did Kaiba but it must have been big for Caylee to start drinking, she only gets this bad whenever she is majorly depressed over something. This has only happened once before but we never knew why, only that she was depressed," Marik explained.

Soft keys from a piano sounded around the club, then an angelic voice, laced with sadness began to sing.

Seto looked over at the stage and gasped.

Caylee was standing on the stage, haggard in appearance and tears falling down her face as she sang. Her eyes were closed, yet it felt like she was singing from the heart, like the pain was going to kill her.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

The song was so sad that he swore that Marik and Bakura also had tears in their eyes from the hidden meaning in the song.

_What happened Caylee? What did I do that has made you feel like this?_ He thought, letting a single tear fall from his sapphire eyes.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Caylee looked up at the end of the song, letting the tears continue to fall before dropping the microphone and running towards the nearest exit.

He couldn't help himself as he ran to catch up with her, pushing and shoving anyone who stood in his way. He could feel the pain that Caylee was feeling, like she was heartbroken and nothing could heal it.

"Caylee, Caylee, stop please. Come back," he tried to call out above the music, but it was drowned out by everything else in the club.

He watched as the hair of fire, rushed out exit and into the cold alleyway behind the club.

Seto saw her panting and crying on the alley floor, her body trembling with cold and sadness.

"Caylee?" he stated, reaching to place a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she cried, lashing out, hitting him across the face as she turned around to stand up.

It shocked him enough that he landed flat on his ass, not suspecting her cry. He stood up and tried again, "Come on Caylee, let's go home,"

She growled, her eyes turning black in anger just like he had seen when she had taken down her gang. It was like she was turning into some angry beast. Darkness seemed to shift around her as she started to slowly back away from him.

"Wait Caylee. What's wrong? Please let me help you," he said wary of her.

She laughed, one that said that she didn't believe him.

"You help me. Get real Kaiba, go back to your girlfriend and I'll go back to my little underworld and we'll never see each other again. It would make things a whole lot easier for me as I won't have to look at the one I care most about screwing some other woman," she cried.

Shock coursed through his body. Not in the entire time that she had known him had Caylee called him by his last name. Hearing her call him that pierced his heart like had brought a dagger down into his chest.

"She's not my girlfriend Caylee. She was just after my money and my body, but you knew that already, didn't you?" he retorted.

"You would have known too if she had threatened you to stay away as well. I thought that you would rather figure it out for yourself rather than me tell you the truth and then push it back in my face just like the stubborn ass that you are," she cried.

He looked down in defeat. Seto knew it was true; he would rather figure things out than have people push the truth straight in his face. Caylee had known that and kept out of his way.

"Well I'm not Caylee. I should have just followed my heart and told you truth," he muttered.

Caylee scowled, "Stop muttering Kaiba-boy, and just grow some balls already – spit it out!"

Seto growled lowly.

"FINE! I'm falling in love with you Caylee!" he shouted.

Caylee stumbled back at few paces at his shout. But the shock was so much for her that her anger seemed to dissipate as her eyes returned to their former beautiful emerald green.

"W-what? B-but then why did you say yes to Tea?" she stuttered, tears beginning to fall down her eyes.

Seto looked up with determination into Caylee's eyes, sighed and slowly walked forward until he could cup her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"I was stupid Caylee. I thought that I could never be good enough for you and that I could possibly forget about my feelings by going out with someone else but it never happened. All I wanted was you," he explained.

Her eyes widened in shock and more tears followed, he hurriedly tried to wipe them away but more just followed. She sobbed then embraced him, burying her face into his chest. All he could do was try to comfort her.

Caylee leaned back and looked up into his eyes, "I thought I wasn't going to worthy of you Seto. When you told me to wish you luck, I couldn't bring myself to as it would break my heart,"

He gasped, "What are you talking about Caylee? You're everything that I want. We may be complete opposites but that's what makes me want you. You bring joy, happiness and fire to my life and you're so loyal to everyone around you. Even through everything you've been through, your still a fighter. It's your fire that wants me to melt the ice that I built around my heart. You may drive me crazy with some of your antics but I'm learning to live with it. Please, don't leave me,"

Caylee brought her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so that she could whisper in his ear.

"I've already fallen Seto," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Caylee felt so warm and safe in Seto's arms and he carried her bridal style up the stairs to their rooms. She still couldn't believe that he felt the same way about her. She felt content with her life for the first time in six years.<p>

Seto set her down on her bed, pulling down the covers and taking off her shoes, belt and her jewellery, making her as comfortable as he could while she was still intoxicated.

_I'm just lucky I won't be throwing up in the morning, but I can't say anything about the headache that's going to be greeting me when I wake up, _she thought, letting her eyes fall shut.

Her eyes fluttered open once again as Seto kissed her forehead softly and brushed her bangs away from her forehead.

Caylee smiled and grabbed his other hand, intertwining their fingers so that she could kiss them softly.

He smiled at her as well.

"I would kiss you right now but I would prefer to do it when I know I'm sober and everything doesn't seem like a dream to me as it does right now," she whispered.

He chuckled, "Trust me Caylee, I know what you mean. I'm still praying that this isn't a dream too,"

A thought came to her suddenly.

Sheepishly she asked, "W-would you sleep beside me tonight? That way we will both know when we wake up that it isn't a dream,"

His smile grew bigger at her words and slipped his shoes and jacket off. Pulling the covers off, he crawled into bed beside her, pulling her close to his side. She felt the warmth radiating across to her and his heartbeat as she laid her head against his chest.

"You don't seem cold to me Seto and that's one strong heartbeat there," she whispered against his chest.

Caylee felt him chuckle at her words, it was a nice feeling.

"Thanks Caylee, though I'm starting to think that that only started once you came into my life. Gods knows Mokuba was starting to think the same thing too," he whispered.

She chuckled - Mokuba definitely would think that.

"Good night Seto," she whispered.

She felt the arms around her tightened and Seto lean his face down so that it was resting on top of her head as she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Good night Caylee,"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: few, I really loved this chapter, bit lovey-dovey in the end but still brilliant. <strong>

**Seto & Caylee: PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**NEXT TIME: Seto and Caylee's relationship is now known to the others and begins to develop more.**


	14. First Kiss

**Dani~chan: I seriously don't know why it took me so long to write this short chapter.**

**Seto: Uninspired? **

**Dani~chan: Maybe . . .**

**Caylee: Weren't you going to introduce yourself?**

**Dani~chan: Oh yeah, I've been meaning to introduce myself on here, I usually went by FW93 but thats lame. So I'll be going by my other pen name Dani~chan.**

**Seto: Dani~chan doesn't own YuGiOh, only Caylee and new OCs.**

**Dani~chan: BTW thanks for the amazing reviews - I've got 24 for this story already! By the way, I'm writing my Yaoi as well soon so keep an eye out for that - it's called the "Gift of Hathor"**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Light streamed the open window and landed on her face, making her wince with the sudden brightness that she saw as she awoke from her sleep.<p>

Wincing, Caylee rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A headache was pounding her head making her extremely irritable to being awoken by the light. She snuggled into the warmth and felt two arms tighten around her.

_Wait, arms?_ She thought

She opened her eyes and was met the sight of Seto sleeping peacefully beside her. His face was so serene and innocent, not two things you could usually say about him when he was awake. It was like sleep had lifted all the weight off his shoulders and let him be at peace for once. A small smile was on his face, like everything was perfect in his dreams.

Caylee smiled but then groaned softly as her headache was making itself known again.

_Okay thinking is too much for me at the moment,_ she thought, trying to get out of his arms so that she didn't disturb his sleep.

Quietly, she made her way back to her bathroom, her mind desperately trying to get her to take some painkillers to dull the affects of her hangover. As soon as the painkillers were swallowed, her eyes widened in shock and realization.

_Wait, what the hell is he doing in my bed?_ She thought, rushing back to open the door of the bathroom.

There was the man of her dreams still sleeping so peacefully on her bed. She ruffled her hair, trying to remember what happened the night before. Then it all came back to her.

The drinking, the fight between them that had resulted in their feelings being shown – they were falling in love with each other. It hadn't been a dream after all.

She reached up to touch her lips. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

She rushed back into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste, chuckling.

_I really don't want to have a beer breath_, she thought with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Seto sighed as he felt something soft and warm brush against his head, moving his hair from his face. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Caylee sitting over him, a smile lighting up her face and happiness brightening her emerald eyes. He was still slightly out of it from his sleep until he looked around the room and saw that it was Caylee's and everything hadn't been a dream.<p>

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning to you too," he replied.

The moment was kind of awkward between the two as he sat up in bed. They were looking at each other, yet neither knew what to say. A blush was lightly dusting her cheeks with a pink tinge.

"Aw, screw it," she cried, surprising him with the curse.

She jumped to his side quickly and crushed herself against him until he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. Her next move surprised him.

Caylee kissed him.

Heaven – the only word to describe the kiss between them. Lips so soft and warm that he didn't want to stop touching, only get closer to.

He rolled them over until Caylee lay beneath him as they pressed their bodies together and the kiss turned passionate as well as loving. Caylee moaned as the kiss deepened and he let his tongue slid over her bottom lip, begging for her to open her mouth.

She complied with his wishes and opened her mouth, letting their tongues entwine in passion. A battle for dominance in the kiss ensued as they played with each other's tongues. He moaned at the taste of her – chocolate and mint, the taste went straight to his head like that of a drug.

Caylee broke the kiss, panting, trying to get air into her lungs.

He chuckled and moved to her neck with the sudden urge to mark her as his. Seto latched his lips onto her neck, playing with the pulse point. Caylee moaned as he sucked, the noises were enticing.

He pulled back and smirked at the dark bruise that adorned her neck, she was his and always would be if he had anything to say about it.

Seto looked into her emerald eyes as she looked back into his. For once in his life, he saw true, pure love in a woman's eyes, not just pure lust. Right in front of him was someone who loved him dearly and would so for eternity.

He leaned kissed her on the nose, lovingly.

She sighed and traced a finger underneath his eyes and cupped his cheek, "I don't think I could ever get enough of your eyes. Just like the ocean," she whispered.

He blushed and looked away, "Well you're the first to say that,"

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about what other people say Seto, the only opinions that should matter are Mokuba and me, maybe the rest of the gang but other than that, no else should matter to you at all unless you let it get to you," she explained.

He sighed, "You're oh wise one,"

She chuckled and pushed herself up, "You forgot all-powerful and strong as well,"

He laughed, "I think I can argue with those,"

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Caylee could have sworn she had seen Seto blush as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the kitchen for so much need coffee, a sure fire way to start to help her alcohol-inspired headache.<p>

She saw Mokuba down at the kitchen table, reading a comic and munching on toast. She chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Morning Mokie,"

Mokuba looked up at her and smiled, "Morning Caylee, did you have a good night?"

She chuckled and sent a mock-glare at the older Kaiba brother, "Aside from the headache that I'm now sporting, I had a good night. I even got myself a boyfriend,"

Seto blushed and sputtered, before coughing to hide it from his little brother who was now staring intently at Seto.

"So how'd your date go Seto?" he asked.

Caylee stiffened at the mention of the date, it still wounded her but she knew that Seto didn't feel that way about Tea – the money-grabbing whore that she was. She gritted her teeth but went about like nothing was wrong at all.

"She was just trying to get my money and my body. I dumped her trash ass pretty quickly," he looked over at her, "Do you want to tell him now?"

She nodded and smiled slightly, hoping that Mokuba would be okay with it. She didn't want to come between the two brothers; she would rather leave before she did that to the younger Kaiba brother.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

Caylee looked over the young boy and noticed a hint of mischief in his eyes and a smile that just said, 'I-think-I-already-know-but-it-better-be-good'. She gulped, the kid was smart and had probably seen the signs between them.

"Well, Caylee and I are going out," Seto stated, grabbing a cup of coffee.

She hadn't been wrong.

"FINALLY!" Mokuba cried out with laughter.

Both Caylee and Seto jumped at his outburst and looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"You two have been tip-toeing around each other and your feelings for the past week and its been driving me insane. You two are so obvious except to each other," Mokuba stated.

Caylee just looked on in a daze. Had she really been that obvious?

"Why do I have the strange feeling that there was a bet made about us?" Caylee asked aloud.

Seto sighed, "Knowing how much Bakura and Marik like gambling, I wouldn't be surprised,"

She chuckled, "Touché,"

Caylee brushed the hair away from her neck. Mokuba looked at her weirdly then at his brother, "Looks like you two had fun,"

She blushed at the younger boy, wondering where exactly the fourteen year old boy had lost his innocence, "W-what do you mean?"

Mokuba smirked and pointed at her neck.

Caylee looked into the reflective surface of the microwave and saw that she had a hickey on her neck. Her blush darkened in embarrassment before she turned to face Seto with her anger.

He was surprisingly gone.

"SETO KAIBA!" she cried, running after her boyfriend, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Just as she left, she heard Mokuba mutter something behind her.

"Looks Bakura won that part of the bet. Caylee definitely wears the pants in that relationship,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dani~chan: It was kind of humorous for this chapter. And also, Tea has just disappeared for the moment but will probably end up causing more trouble later on.<strong>

**Seto: Please read & review and don't forget to check out the summary for "Gift of Hathor". The next chapter for this one and GOH will be out soon!**

**NEXT TIME: Seto's invited to a ball and takes Caylee as his date - talk about being out of her element!**

**SEEYA!**


	15. The Silver Rose

**Dani~chan: Okay this next chapter is a bit OOC but I did add a little something that a reviewer recommended. See if you can spot it.**

**Seto: Dani~chan does not own YuGiOh or "Journey To The Past" from the animated movie 'Anastasia', but she does own Caylee.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Caylee smiled as she waved goodbye to the two Kaiba brothers. They waved back and entered the limo as it drove them away to another school day. She chuckled at the reaction Seto was going to get when his friends from the 'geek squad' saw the line of hickeys covering his neck that she had put on when he had been sleeping – it was her payback for embarrassing her in front of Mokuba.<p>

She returned to the warm mansion and sighed as the maids went about their business, cleaning the main areas of the mansion. She sighed, knowing that she was going to be spending another day in the music room.

She stopped herself as she had been about to move towards the stairs.

Caylee was kind of tired of staying alone in the mansion all day, she wanted to go somewhere familiar even if she was still alone again. She walked away from the stairs and down the hall to the ballroom.

It was quiet and no maid had been down there in weeks, meaning that she was alone but somewhere different.

Caylee ran her hand along the balustrade that ran along the edge of the columns. She began to fiddle with the iPod she had been given by Mokuba to find an old song that she remembered from when she was little – one from a movie that had grown to love dearly and knew every word to every song that was on it.

As the song began to play, a memory started to appear.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

_She puffed and panted as she tried to run as far as she could. She just wanted to be anywhere else but near the man who had tried to hurt her._

_Tears were pouring down her face as she came to realise that her life had gone from bad to worse. Not only had she lost her family but she had also lost her freedom and home. _

_She had nowhere to go, not if she didn't want to be caught._

"_Hey are you alright?" a soft voice said from behind her. _

_She gasped and turned around to see a boy about the same age as her looking down at her with concern in his eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to strong._

"_I'll be okay," she whispered, hoping that she would be._

_He looked at her with worry as the boy held his hand out, "Come on, I'll take you home," _

"_I can't. I don't have a home anymore," she said, holding her hands to her chest, afraid to take his hand._

_The boy gasped and then tried again, "Hey its okay. I don't have a home either; I'm living at the orphanage with my little brother. Come on, I'll take you there," _

_She shook her head. The man would still be after her if she went to an orphanage, he could track her if they ever found out who she was._

"_I can't, he'll find me," she cried._

"_Who will?" he asked._

_She shook her head. She was the only one who needed to be in danger, not him and his little brother._

"_I can't say, you need to look after your little brother not me. I'll be fine," she whispered._

_She clutched at the necklace that was the only reminder of her mother – a silver rose pendant hung from the chain._

"_What happened to your family?" she asked. _

_The boy looked away and she was suddenly afraid that she had hurt the boy._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," she whispered._

_The boy looked at her suddenly, and then knelt before her, taking her shoulders and hugging her._

"_No, its okay. My mom died when my little brother was born and my dad died in an accident. It's just me and my little brother now. I'm hoping someone will adopt both of us so we don't have to be separated," he stated._

_She smiled, "I hope someone will too. You need to be together no matter what. Family is important,"_

_He smiled back at her and hugged her._

_A song suddenly came to her mind, one that seemed right for both of them at the time. She softly sung to the boy, hoping he would get the message._

_Heart, don't fail me now!_

_Courage, don't desert me!_

_Don't turn back now that we're here._

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices._

_No one ever mentions fear!_

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

_On a journey ... to the past._

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong!_

_Arms will open wide._

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong._

_Well, starting now, I'm learning fast_

_On this journey to the past_

_Home, Love, Family._

_There was once a time_

_I must have had them, too._

_Home, Love, Family,_

_I will never be complete_

_Until I find you..._

_One step at a time,_

_One hope, then another,_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was,_

_On to find my future._

_Things my heart still needs to know._

_Yes,_

_Let this be your sign,_

_Let this road be mine!_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_And bring me home..._

_At last!_

_The boy looked at her softly, tears almost falling down his face and small smile spread across his face._

"_Thankyou," he whispered._

_She smiled back and then looked down at her necklace and then back at the boy and decided he needed it more than she did._

_She pulled the necklace from around her neck and placed it around his. He looked at her in confusion and was about to take it off and give it back to her._

"_No please, take it. Think of it as a good luck charm. I hope that somebody will take you and your brother home so that you can have a family again. I hope that you find true happiness someday," she prayed placing the rose against his heart._

_He looked at her and then smiled, taking his hand in hers and leaning forwards. _

_Her breath hitched as placed his lips on hers, giving her a soft kiss._

"_Thank you. I hope that we can meet again someday and that you can meet my little brother and my new family," he whispered._

_She smiled as a blush ran across her cheeks._

_Darkness was descending as night began to fall. They stood up, hands still entwined. She looked into his eyes and leaned forward for one last kiss. He blushed when she did._

_As she let go of his hand, all warmth seemed to leave her as she turned and ran away without a backwards glance, knowing it would hurt all the more._

"_We'll meet again, I promise," she whispered._

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p>Caylee sighed and opened her eyes as the song ended.<p>

She still hoped that he had found a family. It was all she could hope for. Even now that she was living with Seto, she couldn't hope to find him again, not knowing what his name was.

The door opened behind to reveal a maid with the phone in her hand.

"Excuse me Miss Caylee, phone call for you. Someone called Mai," the maid said.

"Thanks Kimeko, I'll take it now," Caylee stated, taking the phone.

Kimeko smiled, bowed and walked away to do her duties.

"Hey Mai, what's up?" Caylee started, exiting the room and leaving the memory behind.

* * *

><p>Seto growled as he stomped up the front steps listening to the other laugh at him even more.<p>

He still couldn't believe that Caylee would put hickeys on his neck where everybody could see him. His so-called friends had given him grief the whole day. She was so in for it when he got to her.

"We're home," Mokuba cried out.

Caylee stood in the foyer and smiled. Mai was with her and smiling as well. He was confused; he hadn't known that she knew Mai.

"Hey how was your day?" Caylee asked, innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent look, you know what you did," he growled.

Her smile turned smug and she strode forward, shocking him as she placed her arms around her neck and pulled herself up to kiss him on the lips. He soon melted into the kiss, forgetting all about his anger as he pulled her closer.

She pulled back and pouted, giving the cutest puppy eyes.

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, you're forgiven,"

She smiled, giving him another peck on the lips and let go, dragging Mai away and into the lounge room, with the biggest smirk on her face like she knew something he didn't.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT KAIBA?" Bakura and Marik shouted.

His smile fell from his face as he realized what the smirk on her face was about.

She had just left him to the vultures she called brothers.

* * *

><p>Caylee chuckled as she watched Seto collapse onto the bed, exhausted. It had been kind of mean to leave him alone with her psychotic 'brothers' but it had been hilarious to hear him stutter in fear.<p>

Though she, Malik and Ryou had to get them to tone down some of the threats that they were going to live up to if he ever hurt her. She rather liked him with all limbs attached.

She strode over to the bed and sat on her knees, pulling his head onto her lap and played with his hair. He sighed at the movement, his muscles seemed to relax as he did and he rolled over to look up at her face. Blue eyes bored in emerald ones.

"Thanks for the help out there," he said sarcastically.

She giggled, then frowned, noticing the silver chain that was around his neck.

She had never noticed her boyfriend wearing another necklace other than the card locket that held the picture of Mokuba when he was younger.

Curiosity got the better of her as she pulled on the chain to see what dangled from the chain.

She gasped, letting go of the pendant and jumped off the bed. She stood shocked at the silver pendant hanging around his neck, one that she remembered as clears as day.

Seto looked at her in confusion and worry, he leapt to his feet as she continued standing in shock.

"Caylee, snap out it, you're scaring me. What's the matter?" he cried, shaking her roughly.

Caylee's eyes couldn't move off the silver pendant that could be seen as plain as day against his chest.

A silver rose, delicate and fragile, hung from the silver chain. The same one that she had given to the boy from the orphanage and the same one that had belonged to her mother.

Her promise and wish had come true!

* * *

><p>Seto couldn't help but worry about Caylee. She hadn't moved from the spot in minutes, he was close to slapping her to bring her back to reality.<p>

Caylee slowly blinked her eyes as if she was trying to wake herself from the dream and reached for the little silver rose hanging around his neck, caressing it lightly as if she thought she would break it.

He looked at her thoughtfully at her reaction to the necklace. A girl on the streets had given him it when he had been at the orphanage. It was just like the girl had said – it was his good luck charm, the one thing that he had held dear in the hope of a better life for him and Mokuba, as well as a family that would care for them. While it may have happened in a different order to what the girl had said that time, he had still gotten that in the form of Mokuba and Caylee. He just wished he could find the girl and help her, but it had been dark and he couldn't remember ever really seeing what she looked like or at least gotten her name.

Caylee looked up at him with tears in his eyes, she softly began to sing – words that he had never forgotten.

_Heart, don't fail me now!_

_Courage, don't desert me!_

_Don't turn back now that we're here._

Her eyes turned soft as shock ran through his body at the words she had sung.

"Even after all this time, you still kept this necklace. In a way, my prayer did come true. You and Mokuba did get to stay together after all," she whispered.

He chuckled, "I can't believe that you are the same girl is met all those years ago. Maybe I can start to believe in destiny and fates if this is how we met again. I never forgot about you,"

She smiled, "No one ever forgets their first kiss,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dani~chan: Hope you liked it, it was a bit obvious that the little orphan boy was Seto. <strong>

**Seto: *rolls his eyes***

**Dani~chan: You keep that up and you might just get no 'luvins' from Caylee next chapter.**

**Seto:*pales and runs to find Caylee* **

**Dani~chan: *Smirks* while he's gone, please READ & REVIEW! Still the most reviewed story yet folks!.**

**NEXT TIME: Unknown at the moment . . . :(**


	16. April 3rd

**Dani: I do not own YuGiOh, only Caylee and any other OC's.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>~One month later: April~<p>

Mokuba and Seto chuckled at the sight that lay before them on the hammock, hanging between the Sakura trees in the gardens of the mansion. Caylee had fallen asleep on the hammock, straight after they had finished having breakfast as she had been up most the night before, working at Dark Sanctuary for DJ as the club had been short of a bartender for the night. She hadn't gotten home till well after midnight.

Sakura petals were falling from the tree as the wind rolled through the bank of trees. Some of them had even fallen onto Caylee as she slept peacefully, swaying in the spring breeze. The wind blowing strands of her red hair in her face but it didn't seem to bother the girl, as she was deeply asleep. The silver rose shone as the light hit the rose pendant.

He had given the necklace back to her since it had originally been her mothers, it had given him luck and hope and knew it had to be returned. She often reminded him of a rose – delicate and soft, yet prickly to a point.

Mokuba thought it was extremely cute of the 'oh-so-tough' street girl sleeping so innocently on the hammock and couldn't help but take pictures. Seto was tempted to take her back inside to sleep but he didn't really want to wake her up.

Stomps could be heard coming towards them; they turned around in time to see Bakura and Marik stomping up to them, their eyes only on Caylee. Malik and Ryou were trying to catch up to them and stop them but they weren't having any affect on their boyfriends.

Seto growled and step forward, intercepting the two Yami's.

"What are you two doing? Caylee had been up most of the night for the club and she's exhausted, let her get some sleep," he stated.

"But Caylee said she would take us with her this year," Marik whined.

Seto lifted his eyebrow curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well Caylee has always celebrated something on this day every year but she has never told us what. Before she met you, she promised to take us this year," Bakura explained.

Seto looked back at his sleeping girlfriend, tossing up waking her to satisfy their growing curiosities or letting her sleep. Ryou and Malik were smiling sadly as if trying to say sorry for their boyfriends but it wasn't going to help him with Caylee's wrath for waking her up.

He sighed and moved to Caylee's side, shaking her awake.

Tired emerald eyes blinked at her as she tried to wake up properly.

"Seto what is it?" she yawned.

"Psycho 1 and Psycho 2 are here and they want to talk to you,"

She chuckled and took his hand as he pulled her from the hammock and onto her feet. She looked over at the two Yami's and titled her head, "What do you want?" she asked softly.

"You said that you would show us what you did every year on this day," Marik stated, begging with his hands.

Shock appeared on her face as if she realized something, "It's April 3rd?" she asked.

They nodded.

"SHIT! I completely forgot it was today," she cried, running into the mansion.

"Caylee! Don't say that in front of Mokuba!" Seto cried.

"I know but he's not exactly as innocent as you think. He's your brother remember, you two are scarily alike," she cried, still running.

He sighed, he had hoped to keep his little brother innocent for a little longer but Mokuba was fourteen, it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Come on big brother, before she leaves without us," Mokuba cried, following Bakura and Marik.

He just shook his head and chuckled at their antics, the laughter was soon felt by Ryou and Malik who walked back to the mansion with him slowly.

As they entered the foyer, Caylee appeared with Mokuba, Bakura and Marik not far behind her. She held a large wad of cash in her hands and seemed to be counting it up.

Seto was truly curious now. What was she planning to do with the money?

"So I have Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber coming with me, do you want to come as well?" Caylee asked them.

Seto looked down at Mokuba and saw the boy's eyes shining with curiosity and knew that his own reflected that same curiosity. Caylee was unpredictable in what she would do next and that was why it was always fun to be around, never knowing what would happen next.

"I'm in," Mokuba stated.

Seto just nodded, giving her a small smile that he only reserved for those closest to him.

Caylee smiled brightly and looked at Ryou and Malik, "I can assume you're coming to babysit,"

Malik chuckled, "Don't we always,"

* * *

><p>Seto watched curiously as Caylee piled bags and bags of games, dolls, stuffed animals, action figures and other toys and games into the back of the limo. He had no idea what she had planned for it but he knew it was going to be doozy.<p>

Bakura and Marik were whining as they leant against the side of the limo.

"Caylee, if this is really what you do every April 3rd then I'm out," Bakura complained.

Caylee snorted and looked the albino from around the boot.

"Quit complaining, one more store and then you'll see what I really do, I'm just lucky that I don't have to cart all this stuff around by myself this year. I've got you two knuckleheads to help," Caylee snapped.

Bakura and Marik continued to grumble. Ryou looked at her curiously, "Where are we going next?"

Caylee looked sheepish, "Well I was hoping to go to one more store and then we would head to our destination,"

"Where?" Malik asked.

"Well the Game Shop, I was hoping to get some Duel Monsters packs," she stated, then muttered, "Hopefully their into the game,"

Mokuba looked at her as he had been the closest to her, "Who?"

Caylee's grinned widened, she ruffled his hair, "You'll see, I've been doing this for five years so I know what I'm doing,"

They all climbed into the limo as Caylee instructed the driver to take them to the Game Shop.

Entering the Game Shop, Caylee looked around in awe. Seto chuckled; he was still surprised that Caylee was like this every time they came to the Game Shop. Solomon Mutou was standing at the counter, helping a customer while Yami and Yugi were stocking shelves.

Yugi looked up at the tinkling of bell and smiled at them. Caylee ran up and hugged the younger boy.

"Hey Yugi, how's your day been?" Caylee asked.

"Good thanks Caylee, it's been kind of busy for a Saturday morning. What are you guys all doing here?" Yugi asked.

Caylee grinned, "They're kind of stalking me because I do something special on April 3rd every year and their curious about what it is. I think the suspense is beginning to kill them,"

Yami laughed at her words, "I'm not surprised, they don't take well to being hidden in the dark when its comes to a secret. What can we do for you?"

"Well I was hoping you could me $50 worth of Duel Monsters packs?" she asked.

Yugi's eyes glowed with curiosity as Yami and Solomon helped her with her request. He was just as interested as the rest of them were.

"Is she always this mysterious? Now I want to know," Yugi said.

Caylee laughed and looked back at the Hikari, "Being mysterious is part of my charm, if you want to come along, I don't have any problem with it. You'll just have to ask Gramps,"

Yugi looked up at his Grandpa with the biggest puppy eyes that shone in with the beautiful amethyst colour, "Please Grandpa, is it okay if Yami and I go too?"

Grandpa sighed, no one could say no to the infamous puppy eyes of the short Hikari.

"I don't see why not. You've helped me a lot today, I suppose I will be fine for the rest of the day," Grandpa stated.

"YAY!" Yugi cried, rushing upstairs to get changed, dragging a stunned Yami along with him.

Seto sighed; he was getting more and more riff-raff on this little escapade of Caylee's. He was really beginning to wonder why he hung out with these people.

Caylee looked at him with bright emerald eyes, smiled and then reached out to kiss him.

_Oh yeah, that's why,_ he thought into the kiss.

She winked at him and he couldn't help but smile and bring her into his embrace. She sighed and snuggled into his chest. Warmth seemed to spread through him, a feeling that he could never get tired of.

"Thanks for letting the others come Seto, I know this wasn't what you had planned today, but it means so much to me," Caylee whispered.

Seto smiled and kissed her forehead, "I know Caylee and that's why I do it, so I can see you smile,"

Caylee smiled as Yugi and Yami ran down the stairs and into the shop. Grabbing her purchase, they made their way out into the limo. Caylee placed her bag in the boot. Seto watched her as she waited until everyone else was in the limo before giving her instructions quietly to the driver and hopping into the seat beside him.

"Hey Caylee, how did you get all that money," Marik asked.

"Dancing at the club, DJ sometimes pays me to show off a bit and advertise the club a bit by spreading the word and bringing more customers in. I just saved this money for this day while all the rest went to getting supplies and stuff so that I could eat and have clothes on my back, even if it was a bit ragged," she shrugged.

Seto eyes widened.

All that money for a cause instead of helping to her survive on the streets. From what he had seen, she had saved up to $400 dollars worth and she had spent it on toys and games.

What was she planning?

"We're here," she stated, leaving the limo in a hurry.

Seto looked out the door to see a building he wished he didn't have to set foot in again.

Domino City Orphanage.

He turned to look at Mokuba, worried that being back there would affect his little brother. A deep frown plagued the boy's face as his eyebrows were knitted together, it was like he was deep in thought.

"Why did we come here?" Mokuba stated, leaving the limo.

The others soon followed and Seto was the last one to leave the limo. He turned to see Caylee handing out the bags among the guys.

"Why are we carrying them Caylee?" Bakura grumbled.

"You'll see why in a minute," she said, closing the boot and handing Seto one last bag.

Caylee started to walk towards the orphanage; her face just seemed to light up with happiness, as they got closer. She seemed to be looking into the windows before she waved.

Seto followed her gaze to see the children of the orphanage standing by the windows. The children were happy, laughing and waving back at Caylee before they soon disappeared in a hurry.

Caylee stopped before the door and waited, Seto was about ask when she started to mutter.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

At one, the door burst open, shocking everyone. Kids tumbled out the door, scrambling towards Caylee who was soon under a dog pile of children from three to thirteen years old.

"OH NO! ATTACK OF THE KIDDIES!" Caylee cried out in laughter.

Everyone else burst out in laughter, even him. The kids were all piled on top of her hugging and crushing the air out of her.

"Okay kids, let Miss Caylee up or she won't be able to breath," someone said from the front door.

The kids scrambled up onto their feet, dragging Caylee with them who was still a little breathless but still had a smile spread across her face.

"Come on guys, the kids aren't going to want that long for their presents," she cried, waving them forward.

* * *

><p>Caylee laughed at all the kids. They were sitting on the floor in the common room of the orphanage, waiting yet fidgeting as they were looking forward to getting their presents.<p>

"I take it they were looking forward to it," Caylee said.

The old caretaker, Marianne, smiled back at her, "Don't they always. It's the one day of the year other than Christmas that they get gifts, something that they can call their own,"

Caylee smiled, "That's what I had always hoped by doing this,"

She looked to the others behind her. Bakura and Marik looked extremely shocked. Yugi and Yami were looking softly at the kids who were shining with happiness.

But it was Seto and Mokuba who really caught her attention.

They were both looking on in awe and pride. She smiled softly and turned to the kids.

"I hope you kiddies have been good for Marianne," Caylee said.

One of the thirteen year old boys smirked, "We're just little angels,"

"Yeah, like I'd believe that from you Matt," she smirked.

All the older kids laughed as Matt pouted.

"I'd like to introduce you to my friends – Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik and Malik," she said, pointing them out, "They'll be helping me today,"  
>The kids cheered at the news. Caylee looked over at Marianne and smiled, one that was returned.<p>

The older woman hugged her, "May the gods bless your soul Caylee. You give these kids hope when they wouldn't often see it in themselves. I hope you're proud of that," Marianne whispered.

A tear softly fell down her face before Caylee wiped it away, "I do. The kids need hope, knowing that someday someone will take them home and they'll have a family again,"

Marianne patted her on the shoulder, "Happy birthday Caylee,"

* * *

><p>Seto watched on in awe at the image that he was seeing.<p>

The presents Caylee had bought were being thoroughly used by the children of the orphanage. Even the others in the gang hadn't gotten to play with the kids.

Yami was helping some of the older boys make decks and duel them.

Yugi and Ryou were playing with the little girls and their new dolls.

Mokuba was playing some of the strategy games with a mixture of the kids.

Bakura and Marik were even getting into by playing with some of the younger kids and their new actions figures.

He was surprised how the presents had been distributed amongst the orphans, Caylee seemed to know exactly what to give each group of children, making sure it was somewhat personal and would have a great value to them.

Seto smiled at what Caylee had done for the kids. By giving them something of their own, they had something that could treasure for the rest of their lives from someone who obviously cared deeply for each child.

Seto looked over at Caylee and his eyes softened at the sight.

She was playing with one of the younger girls, who looked like she was about six years old. The young girl was playing with a new doll and holding it like it was the greatest treasure to the young girl. The smile that was present on the young girl's face was stunning and extremely happy.

It was such a selfless thing that Caylee could do for the kids but he could see some of the reward for doing it.

The children – the pure happiness and joy that anyone one of them could see was the best thing she could receive in return.

"That girl truly is an angel," the old caretaker said.

Seto looked down at the old woman and then back at Caylee and saw the smile on his girlfriend's face as she hugged the little girl that she had been playing with.

"Caylee truly is," he agreed.

Marianne looked up at him, "She's been doing this for the last five years - every year on this exact day. I don't know what possessed the little thirteen-year-old Caylee to do that when she was so obviously worse for wear but I could see the reason on her face every time she came here. Pure happiness and joy from seeing someone else happy,"

"She definitely enjoys doing this," he replied.

Marianne looked up at him curiously, "I'm actually surprised to see you here. I thought wouldn't ever step foot in the orphanage again,"

He shrugged, "Caylee perked up my curiosity and she didn't exactly tell us where we were going either,"

The woman looked at him suspiciously, "What is the nature of your relationship with Caylee?"

He gulped. From what he remembered of the old caretaker, she had been fiercely protective of each of the orphans and it seemed that Marianne was very fond of Caylee. Much like that of a daughter.

"Caylee's my girlfriend," he explained, "We've been together for a couple of months now,"

Marianne continued to stare at him before she grinned and nodded. She then seemed to contemplate something before she spoke, "Come with me,"

Seto frowned and walked with the woman as he brought her to a corridor in the orphanage that was lined with pictures of the orphans that had found families. Marianne stopped at a line of four of them and looked up.

He followed her gaze and his breath hitched.

There were photos of the last four years that Caylee had been at the orphanage on April 3rd. Caylee looked so young in the first photo but there was a certain hardness to her eyes for which he could see the hardships she had faced in her first year but the smile was still present in her eyes.

The last photo surprised him though – the kids were all standing around Caylee, looking at the camera. But that was not what surprised him.

What surprised him was the fact that there was a birthday cake in front of her with what looked like 18 candles on it. He looked over at Marianne.

"Why does Caylee have a birthday cake in front her in this last one?" he asked.

Marianne looked at him like he had grown another head, "Didn't you know? Today is Caylee's birthday, she turned 19 today," Marianne explained.

He gasped then he turned angry, "CAYLEE!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" was the instant reply.

* * *

><p>"I DIDN'T DO IT!" she cried, almost afraid of why Seto was yelling.<p>

She gulped when she heard stomping as her angry boyfriend and a confused Marianne. Caylee backed away from the kids, if she was going to face his wrath; she wasn't going to use the kids as shields.

"Why, in Ra's name, didn't you tell us it was your birthday today?" he cried.

All her friends gasped and stood up as well, Mokuba even looked a bit distraught that he hadn't known.

"I didn't think it was really important," she muttered, lowly.

Unfortunately Seto had really good hearing.

"Not important. Ra dammit Caylee, we're your friends and family, we would have celebrated with you. It's not everyday that you turn 19," he stated.

Mokuba looked up at her, "You're 19?" he asked.

She smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe,"

They all groaned and shook their heads at her but a smile still lit their faces.

Caylee looked around at the kids and then looked out the window and realized that the sun was setting. They had spent most of the day at the orphanage.

"Wow, how time flies. Hey Marianne, it's getting late, we've got to go now," Caylee stated.

Marianne smiled at her and nodded, "Say thanks kids,"

The kids all thanked her and Caylee couldn't help but smile and grab them all in big hugs.

The others said their goodbyes to the children as well; even Yugi and Ryou had gotten attached to some of the younger ones. Caylee couldn't help but smile at the potential 'daddies'.

Night had truly fallen when she entered the limo followed by Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba. Seto, Bakura, Marik and Yami seemed to dawdle outside for a few moments before entering the limo. She yawned, hoping that they wouldn't take to long as she was about ready to pass out.

Smiles spread across the Hikari's faces as Seto closed the door behind him and pulled her into his arms. Caylee gasped at the sudden movement and looked up at her boyfriend. She gulped at the evil smirk that was spread across his face.

"The party has just begun," he stated.

Caylee groaned and leaned her head into his chest.

She so wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dani: Longest chapter yet! Bet you didn't see that coming.<strong>

**Seto: Please READ & REVIEW!**

**LATER**


	17. Ball Night

**Wow, this is the longest chapter I have ever done!**

**I do not own YuGiOh, or "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley. Though I do own Caylee and any other OC's that are being introduced.**

**WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter, my first one too. Skip when you see the bolded part if you don't like to read it. Read at your own risk.**

**Also, see if you can guess which movie I took a quote from!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Seto sighed as he leaned back into his office seat, a soft smile playing across his face.<p>

It had been a couple of months since Caylee's birthday and he couldn't have been happier.

She brought a certain fire to his life, one that fit with the one his little brother had brought to his life – the two bright sparks in his life seemed to melt the ice that he had created around his heart all those years ago because of his step-father.

Now he had everything he needed – a family with his little brother, a girlfriend, who he could tell from just looking in her emerald eyes, loved him dearly and secure home which he knew was full of laughter and joy. He was still somewhat cold but he left that for the idiots who stuffed up at Kaiba Corp.

His mind seemed to wonder as he looked at the morning's mail – nothing of too greater importance until he saw a postmark from Industrial Illusions. He growled, '_What could this fool want now?_' he thought as he opened his mail from the eccentric CEO.

He gulped as he read the note inside, an invitation to a fundraiser ball.

'_How in Ra's name am I going to convince her to go this?_' he thought, gulping, '_She doesn't even like the idea of going out on really fancy dates,_'

"I'm in deep shit,"

* * *

><p>Caylee laughed Mokuba who was officially getting owned by Yugi at racing game.<p>

Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Mai had joined them for the day as the Yami's and the others of the gang were out doing other stuff.

So far, the six of them had spent the morning talking and playing games in the mansion. It had been fun, especially without her having to threaten Marik and Bakura to behave for once.

The doors opened to the main foyer of the mansion, the noise alerted all of them. Caylee grinned and leapt up from the couch, Mokuba following her with the same intent.

"Race you Mokie," she cried, heading towards her boyfriend.

"No fair, you had a head start," Mokuba growled, "And you have longer legs,"

Seto laughed as they both launched into his arms, tackling him into the ground.

"Welcome home Seto," Caylee said, pecking him on the lips, bringing him back to his feet.

Seto chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair, "You two certainly know how to make a man feel welcome,"

Caylee and Mokuba grinned, trying to give off an innocent aura, "Don't we always,"

Seto shivered, "You two acting innocent, I think the world is coming to an end,"

She poked out her tongue at him and crossed her arms.

"We didn't do anything wrong this time," she cried in exasperation, "We've been good,"

They heard a chuckle from behind them and turned to see Mai leaning against the doorway to the living room.

"Unlike every other time that you, Bakura and Marik have been together, eh Caylee," Mai stated.

Caylee huffed at Mai, "I assure you none of the stories are true," she stated, holding up her hands in surrender.

Mai smirked, walking over to her friend, "Well some of them are,"

Caylee looked over at Mai with a mock glare, then chuckled and bumped her hip against Mai's. Caylee laughed at the confused looks they received from Seto and Mokuba. **(AN: See if you can guess what movie I took that quote from! You will get special mention in the next chapter if you can)**

"I don't think I'm even going to bother trying to understand you two," Mokuba mumbled before walking back into the living room to talk to Yugi, Ryou and Malik.

She laughed at Mokuba, "That'd be like trying to figure out the meaning of life – freaking impossible!"

"EXACTLY!" she heard.

Caylee looked back at Seto, "How was your day?" she asked.

Seto seemed to get a bit nervous after that, almost acting sheepish. She could have almost sworn that he gulped.

"W-well it was okay," he stuttered.

Her eyes widened. Seto never stuttered.

"What's wrong Seto?" she asked.

Seto rubbed the back of his head, "Well I got an invitation to a fundraiser ball from Industrial Illusions for Friday next week," he seemed to be shaking with nervousness when he asked, "I was hoping you would come with me for my date,"

Caylee eyes widened in shock and gulped.

She didn't hate the idea of going to the ball with him – she was extremely frightened, hell, terrified. There were going to be multi-millionaire company owners attending and she was just a girl from the streets who knew nothing about the world of business. She'd have to wear a dress and act polite to the ass-kissing money grabbers; she wouldn't mind the ballroom dancing as it was different and she sometimes enjoyed it.

But what if she made a fool of herself or even embarrassed Seto?

She looked up into his sapphire eyes for the answer.

Hope and worry was present in the brilliant sapphires; they seemed to be Seto's true puppy eyes, ones that he could do without even realizing or trying.

She sighed, _How is it can I never say no to those eyes?_

"Okay, I don't see why not," she whispered.

Joy and happiness appeared in sapphire eyes as Seto leapt forward and grabbed her into a hug, practically squeezing the air out of her.

"Thank you Caylee," he said in her ear.

"C-can't . . . breathe!" she gasped.

Seto suddenly let her go and she started gasping for air, trying to breath properly again. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll give you my credit card so you can get everything for the event," he stated before smiling and walking up the stairs.

As soon as he was far enough away, Caylee whirled around to look at Mai and dropped to her knees.

"MAI PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! HELP ME!" Caylee begged.

Mai smirked at her. Caylee gulped, knowing that she was going to be in a lot debt for this. But Caylee knew she was way out of her league when it came these sorts of events.

"We have so much work to do," Mai declared.

* * *

><p>~One Week Later: Friday, Ball Night~<p>

Seto tapped his foot as he waited at the main foyer of the mansion for his girlfriend. He was a little anxious to see how she had turned out. He was wearing an elegant white tuxedo with a blue tie that matched his eyes.

Mokuba had come to him laughing not a couple of hours ago saying that Caylee had somehow dragged him and Mai into helping her get ready.

"_She's such a total tomboy that I'm not surprised that she asked for our help. Trust me big brother, when we're done with her, you'll be wondering where the real Caylee is,"_

The sound of footsteps approaching stopped his tapping. He looked up to the stairs to see Mokuba and Mai coming down but no Caylee. Smug grins appeared on their faces.

"I would like to introduce the new Caylee," Mokuba stated with flair before looking back up the stairs.

Seto looked up and gasped at what he saw.

Caylee walked down the stairs – dressed in a elegant white halter top dress, the skirt of the dress reached the floor but was parted on the left side of the skirt. The halter-top revealed a little cleavage, enough to leave him drooling and his mind full dirty thoughts. Around her neck hung the beautiful silver rose that she had inherited from her mother.

Her red hair was pulled back from her face and into an elegant bun that had curls running through it, with a beautiful clip to hold it in place.

Light makeup was placed upon her face, only intensifying her beauty. Dark mascara highlighted the beautiful emerald eyes that he had come to love so much.

As she walked down the steps, Seto could see her nervousness with the way she looked down and fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist. He smiled and stepped forward, grabbing her chin to make her look up at him, emerald eyes looked up at him in worry and fear.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm just a little nervous," she whispered.

Seto smiled down at her and placed his forehead on hers.

"Don't be, you'll be fine. Don't be anyone but yourself. By the way, you look beautiful," he said.

A light blush spread across her face at his words, but a brilliant smile spread across her face. The smile seemed to light up her face and sent his heart beating faster.

It was a smile that he wanted to see forever etched on her face.

"Come now my fair lady, our chariot awaits," he proclaimed in a fake British accent, with a bow and holding out his hand.

Caylee giggled and placed her hand in his.

"Then let us go, dear sir," she said, not missing a beat in their banter.

Entwining their fingers, he led them out the door before they waved to Mokuba and Mai.

Seto smiled at Caylee. There were times when he truly began to believe that he was blessed.

* * *

><p>Caylee looked around in awe at the ballroom.<p>

People filled the room, chatting and boasting to others. Some danced in the middle of the floor.

She smiled and looked at her boyfriend. He had his Kaiba Corp mask on, but she could see that some of his happiness was present in his eyes. It was kind of concerning, like he was going to take over a company or something.

"What's that look for?" she asked, curiously.

He smirked and leant down to whisper in her ear.

"Because I have the most beautiful woman as my date and I'm proud to show her off,"

A blush stole across her cheeks as she looked among the others in the room and noticed that part of his words seemed to true as many of the men were looking at her with lust and desire, sending shivers down her spin, while the woman looked at her in awe and jealousy.

She grabbed a drink of champagne as a waiter passed by and put the glass to her mouth.

"Now I know what it feels like to be a monkey in a zoo," she muttered, before taking a sip of her drink, eyeing the people looking at them.

Seto chuckled and took a drink for himself as well.

"Ah, dear Kaiba-boy," a voice said from behind them.

Seto seemed to grit his teeth, but a blank mask went across his face before he turned around. Caylee followed his movement to see a man dressed in a red suit with silver hair that fell down to his shoulders and the left part of his face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

He seemed to be a bit . . . eccentric!

There was no other word for the man.

She snickered, so that was what Seto didn't like about the man – he wasn't serious enough.

"Pegasus," Seto spoke in monotone.

Damn, Seto OBVIOUSLY did not like Pegasus and he had no problem showing it.

"Good to see you too Kaiba-boy, is Yugi-boy still kicking your butt in your duels?" Pegasus asked almost smugly.

Seto growled, but Pegasus seemed to ignore it, like he was used to it. Instead he looked at her and smiled, a very exuberant one at that.

"And who might you be young lady?" Pegasus asked, taking her unoccupied hand and placing a kiss on it.

She took her hand back, "My name is Caylee and I'm Seto's girlfriend,"

Pegasus's one eye widened in shock, "Miss Caylee, you are a blessing in itself. I've never met someone who was willing to put up with his pride and cold demeanor before,"

Caylee chuckled, "It may not seem that way, but I'm just as stubborn and full of pride. I just learned to live with a fire in my heart – a fire that he himself has said melted his ice,"

Pegasus chuckled along with her. She glanced at Seto to see a light blush across his face.

Maybe it was worth coming to the ball after all.

* * *

><p>Trying to rid himself of the blush, Pegasus spoke up again, "It seems that Mr. Rider was not able to come this evening,"<p>

He looked around and could not see the man in question anywhere either. He let out a sigh of relief. The bastard had got on his nerves recently.

"Good, or I would have caused a scene with him. I can't believe the way he is running Cadronez Gaming," Seto proclaimed.

Pegasus waved a finger in his face, "Ah but dear Kaiba-boy, Rider was never supposed to become CEO and run the company. You see, an heir from the Cadronez family has always run Cadronez Gaming. Unfortunately Mr. and Mrs. Cadronez died years ago with their oldest child and their other child disappeared without a trace,"

Seto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Do you know why the child disappeared?" he asked.

Pegasus shrugged nonchalantly, "No one knows but the child disappeared a few days after the family's death. But I can't really say much more as it was before I came to Japan,"

"And the whole country still mourns that day," he sarcastically, ribbing the eccentric CEO.

Pegasus raised his visible eyebrow, "How about instead of trying to get on my nerves, you try and find your date. She has seemed to have wondered off while we were chatting,"

Seto's eyes widened as he realized that he had completely ignored and forgotten Caylee. He turned around and true to Pegasus's word, she was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the music began to change to an upbeat old rock and roll classic began to play from the band as a male singer stepped up onto the stage.

_Lord Almighty,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Higher higher_

_It's burning through to my soul_

_Girl, girl, girl_

_You gonna set me on fire_

_My brain is flaming_

_I don't know which way to go_

_Your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_You light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

Seto looked out onto the dance floor and saw Caylee out dancing with a little boy who had come to the event. He could see the joy on the boy's face as he danced with her, an adult who actually seemed like she wanted to involve the little boy instead of playing a game of politics with the child. He smiled; Caylee could always bring out a very different side in people and now was no difference. He could just tell that it had been Caylee who had organized with the band to play the song.

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Help me, I'm flaming_

_I must be a hundred and nine_

_Burning, burning, burning_

_And nothing can cool me_

_I just might turn into smoke_

_But I feel fine_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like a sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

"Only Caylee could turn this event into a real party," Seto stated to nobody.

Pegasus walked up beside him and observed Caylee before a smile spread across his face.

"She seems to be much like Yugi in that regard, people just seem to be drawn to the woman for her spunk, loyalty and pure happiness at the world," Pegasus stated.

"She's sees the pure beauty in the simplest of things. I love her for that – no matter what has happened in her life before, she never lets it get her down," Seto replied.

_It's coming closer_

_The flames are now licking my body_

_And won't you help me_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_It's hard to breathe_

_And my chest is a-heaving_

_Lord has mercy,_

_I'm burning a hole where I lay_

_Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like the sweet song of a choir_

_You light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

_With burning love_

_Ah, ah, burning love_

_I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

_Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

"It's truly rare to find that in people these days," Pegasus stated.

Seto watched as the little boy gave Caylee a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for dancing with him, waving goodbye as the boy went back to his parents. The smile she had was beautiful.

"Yes, it is," Seto agreed.

* * *

><p>Caylee giggled as she watched Seto take his tie off with much disgust, he hated the thing but yet he constantly wore them for work. Oh the irony.<p>

Seto looked up at her with a question in his eyes, but also a hint of playfulness.

"And what are you laughing about?" he said with a mock glare.

"Oh, nothing," she stated with a wave of her hand.

Seto suddenly smirked – one that always meant that trouble was sure to follow. She gulped and quickly took her heels off and ran.

Caylee ran with the intent of reaching her room but she soon heard the sounds of pounding feet following her. He was too close and she wouldn't reach it in time.

She was suddenly tackled the ground and heard the laughter from above as she was turned over onto her back. Seto loomed above her, a brilliant smile spread across his face and his sapphire eyes almost seemed to glowing with happiness.

Caylee smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed hand in his hair, pulling his head down, placing on a kiss on his lips.

A spark of fire and passion passed through their lips and desire soon pulsed through their veins. They crushed their lips together, trying to gain dominance over the other.

Seto licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Caylee moaned and opened her mouth, letting her slippery muscle enter her mouth and ensue her own in a duel.

Air soon began a problem as they broke the kiss. They panted as they tried to get their breaths back. As Caylee tried to get a bearing on her surroundings, she felt something hard pressing against her hip.

She blushed and looked up into sapphire eyes. They had darkened considerably and passion and desire could be seen in them.

Caylee smirked and wriggled her hip, resulting in Seto moaning as she brushed against his growing erection. She bit her lip as her own pleasure was triggered from the movement.

She wanted him and would willing give herself to him.

Pulling herself up, she placed her mouth near his ear.

"I want you, please make me yours," she whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

Her hot breath sent shivers through Seto's body, enough that she felt it too.

She looked back into Seto's eyes and saw the resolve, desire and happiness in them.

**~Lemon Starts here, skip to the next bold if you don't want to read~**

Standing up, Seto picked Caylee up off the floor and dragged her towards his room. As soon as they entered, he locked the door and then slammed her against it.

Caylee gasped in shock, giving Seto a chance to ravish her. She moaned into his mouth. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him closer, having his body pressed against her

Seto pulled the clip from her hair, letting the locks fall down her back. He placed a hand in her hair and a hand on her hip, pulling her flush against his body. His erection digging into her hip, sending spikes of pleasure through her veins.

Removing her hand from his shoulder, she began to undress him, trying to make it passionate but her desire made her faster as she ripped off his jacket and began to unbutton his top.

His hot hand moved down her back to the zip that held the dress on her body. The heat sent shivers down her spine and little moan from her throat.

Sapphire eyes darkened as he watched the dress fall from her body, exposing breasts to his eyes. He smirked and looked up at her.

"No bra?"

She chuckled, pushing against him until the back of his legs hit the bed and she pushed so he was half laying on the bed, leaning up on his elbows for a better view.

"You can't exactly wear a dress that low in the back with a bra. But don't worry, you're the only one who's ever going to see me like this," she whispered.

Slowly and sensually, Caylee removed the last of her underwear, baring herself fully. She could almost see Seto drooling as she practically stalked her way forward.

Seto gulped and moved back until his back hit the headboard and she was straddling his hips.

Caylee trailed her fingers down his chest to tweak his nipples. Her playful move brought a gasp from her blue-eyed lover.

"You're a bit overdressed for this I think," she whispered against his neck.

Her hot breath sent trembles through him and she smirked, and then attached her mouth to his neck, sucking and nipping at the alabaster skin until a nice bruise appeared his skin.

All of sudden, they rolled over with Seto on top and hungry look on his face. She gulped; it was like she was looking at the big bad wolf that wanted to devour her.

And by the gods, she was willing to let him.

He moved down and placed his mouth on of her nipples, sucking and playing with the tender nub.

She cried out the sensation as heat and pleasure pooled at her stomach. While he played with one his mouth, the other nub was not left unattended as he used his hand to rub at the peak.

Seto detached himself from her breast leaving her panting from the pleasure she had received.

He stood up from the bed to remove his pants and boxers, leaving him in his full naked glory.

Caylee was almost drooling at the large endowment that her soon-to-be lover had. She licked her lips and looked up at Seto to see a light blush across his face.

"Well you sure have nothing to be ashamed of," Caylee said with a smirk.

Red bloomed across his face at the entendre but a soft smile flashed across his face as he looked into the draw for something.

He pulled out a condom and then returned to the bed to kneel in front of her. He ripped of the packaging, before attempting to place it on his large cock. She grabbed his hands to stop him.

Seto looked up at her in surprise before she spoke, "I want to do it,"

He handed her the condom as she leaned forward to quickly tease him with her hand.

He moaned at the feeling of her hand on his cock and she smirked, liking that fact that she was the one bringing those noises from him. Stopping, she unrolled the condom down Seto's cock before lying back, legs spread waiting for him to make a move.

Seto looked down at her with passion drunk eyes, "Your such a tease,"

Caylee grinned, "Where's the fun if I don't? Besides its not like you didn't enjoy it,"

Seto shook his head at her but smiled as he leaned down and locked lips with her, before positioning himself at the her entrance. He looked down into emerald eyes, so full of trust, love and desire for him, only him.

"Are you sure you want to?" he asked, the last resort for stopping.

Caylee's eyes never left his, "Yes, Seto. I want you, I want you to be my first,"

Seto's eyes widened at the statement. Headstrong, proud, stubborn, beautiful Caylee was a virgin and was willing to give her virginity to him.

He smiled before kissing her deeply to distract her from the pain as he slowly eased his cock into her tight, warm heat.

She hissed in pain as she broke the kiss. The pain was intense but she stood through it, biting her lip in the process as he fully entered her.

Seto panted as he felt her tight heat clamping down on his cock, he waited patiently for her to adjust to his intrusion, as he knew that had to be intense as it was her first time.

Caylee wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her arms to hook themselves around Seto's shoulders, silently telling him that she was ready for him to move.

Seto began to thrust into her, both moaning at the intense pleasure they were receiving.

Caylee cried out as Seto thrust into her over and over again, drawing more and more heat to the pit of her stomach, but yet it wasn't enough.

"Seto . . . harder . . . faster, please!" she cried as she dragged her nails down his back as the pleasure increased.

Seto groaned as he did what she instructed, thrusting harder and faster into her core.

Caylee soon began screaming at her every thrust that he gave to her core, he cried out as the muscles tightened around his cock, drawing him closer and closer to his release.

They soon locked lips, battling for dominance with their tongues as Seto continued to thrust into her.

Something Caylee snapped as her orgasm over powered her.

"SETO!" she screamed as she came around his cock.

The muscles tightened around his cock, he cried out as the heat clamped around him before he thrust into her a few more times.

"CAYLEE" Seto shouted as he came.

**~Lemon ends here~**

They both panted as they came down from their highs. Seto pulled out collapsed beside Caylee, pulling her into his embrace.

She looked up at him with brilliant emerald eyes, brimming with love and happiness.

"I love you Seto," she whispered, kissing him chastely on the lips.

He smiled, moving her fringe away from her sweaty face, "I love you too Caylee,"

Seto pulled the comforter over them as Caylee lay her head down on his chest before closing her eyes and falling asleep in his embrace.

Seto watched her as she slept before falling into his own slumber, a small smile that seemed to be etched onto his face.

One last thought went through his mind before sleep enveloped him.

'_You have no idea how much I love you,_'

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY *^$#! Did I write that? <strong>

**That was 10 pages worth and the lemon was two of the those pages! Please no flames, it was my first lemon so I didn't expect it to be great.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I'm going to do another chapter of "Spirit Guardian" before going onto chapter 18 for this one.**

**NEXT TIME: Their six-month anniversary!**

**LATER!**


	18. Past Revealed, Who I Am Really

**Wowsers, chapter 18, still the longest story I've done so far. Actually this is the third story I've updated today . . . WOOP WOOP! I'm on a roll!**

**Now in honour of my 18th birthday which was a week ago, I give you my latest chapter of "Fire and Ice".**

**I do not own YuGiOh, only my Oc's Caylee, Rider and Liana that are mention in this chapter. **

**WARNING: Use of major course language, just a heads up!**

**PLEASE ENJOY! *smirks***

* * *

><p>~ Two months later~<p>

It had been a month since the six-month mark of their relationship and everything seemed to be perfect. He felt himself becoming happier and better at managing to keep people working at the company without having to totally scaring them even though he still had his moments.

He was still biding his time until Caylee was ready to tell him about her past, though he was slowly gleaming more and more things about it, like she had been a younger sibling to an older brother that had always been protective to her, but he had died with her parents as well.

Though he still wished to know why she had come to be on the streets, she wasn't ready to say.

But that wasn't what his headache was about at the moment.

Seto was groaning in annoyance and resentment. The 'Cadronez Gaming' company, one of the company's many rivals, was beginning to cause a lot of trouble, with their CEO Chris Rider leading the charge.

The man was ruthless, much like that of Gozaburo and would do anything to get more money and more power, even trying to buy most of Kaiba Corps shares but Seto had refused and it had made Rider mad.

Seto's headache was getting worse as the day wore on.

A beep pierced his thoughts as his intercom beeped at him.

"Yes?" he asked his secretary.

"_Sir Miss Caylee is here to see you,_" the secretary stated.

He smiled, knowing that a visit from Caylee would help lift his mood.

"Send her in," he stated.

Not moments later Caylee walked into the room, proudly wearing the symbolic card locket around her neck, one that he had given her when they had been together for six months. A smile was present on her face as she slowly made her way around the desk and onto his lap. Embracing her, he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Someone's happy to see me," she said, snuggling against his shoulder.

"You have no idea how happy," he stated, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up and placed a hand on his cheek, he leaned into the touch, loving how it seemed to warm him from the inside. He could never get enough of her loving caresses.

"Bad day?" she asked, tilting her head.

He sighed, "Yeah, the idiot CEO of Cadronez Gaming is causing a lot of trouble. I really want to take him down a few notches,"

She chuckled, "Knowing you, you will just in spite of the man,"

He grinned, "You know me too well,"

"I'm glad I do," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"Not that I don't mind you being here, to what do I owe this visit?" he asked, placing a kiss on her nose.

"I needed to see the doctor today, I haven't been feeling very well so I thought I would drop in before my appointment," she explained.

He looked at her in surprise and worry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, "You've been really stressed lately and I didn't want to cause anymore with you having to worry about me. Not to mention you are fiercely over-protective,"

Caylee leapt up from his lap and pecked him on the cheek, "I hope your day gets better love,"

He grabbed her hand and brought up to his lips, kissing it affectionately, "Seeing you has improved it dramatically,"

She chuckled and kissed him on the forehead, before waving as she left the office. Seto sighed and took the phone in his hand, dialling a well-known number.

"_Hello, this is Liana Smith, how may I help you?_" the woman said.

"Liana, its Kaiba, I need to talk to you about Cadronez Gaming," Seto started.

* * *

><p>Seto paced as he awaited Liana to arrive at the mansion. It was stressful, as he needed to key ideas to take down his rival company but without knowing any weaknesses of the ruthless CEO of Cadronez Gaming. His associate Liana Smith was a lawyer for the company and would help as long as he would take down Rider.<p>

The doorbell rang and he stopped in mid pace, some of the stress seemed to melt away as he opened the door to let Liana walk in.

Liana Smith was a woman in her mid-thirties who had dark brown hair and one of the brightest of purple eyes that he had only seen on the likes of Yugi. She was dressed in a smart business suit with her badge stating her name and profession as a lawyer for Cadronez Gaming.

"Liana, thanks for coming on such short notice," Seto said, shaking her hand.

"Your welcome Kaiba, I assume because of the short notice that you need my help greatly," Liana stated.

Seto nodded and indicated for her to sit down.

"Rider has been causing my company a lot of trouble lately and I need something that will take him down a few notches or something that will help me be able to buy the company right out from him," Seto explained.

Liana sighed, "Even if you did try and buy the company out, you wouldn't get full power of the company,"

He tilted his head in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

"Chris Rider may be the CEO of the company but the rights of the company are not fully his," Liana explained, "Full power and rights only belong to the Cadronez Family. Rider has overtaken the company since their deaths six years ago,"

Seto sat back in his chair, "What really happened? I've only heard rumours about their deaths,"

"Six years ago, Mr and Mrs Cadronez and their oldest child Seth were killed in a hit and run car 'accident'," Liana said menacingly.

Seto raised an eyebrow at the tone she used at the word 'accident', she had said in such a way that he knew that she was in disbelief.

"Do you not believe it was an accident?" he asked.

Liana scoffed, "No. Rider is a money grabbing sleaze ball with the gall to pull of something like this to gain more money from their deaths but unfortunately I have no real proof to back this claim or any other way to take the power away from him. The only way for him to lose power would be for the real heir to the company were to be found,"

He looked at her in confusion, "But I thought their son died in the accident,"

"They also had a daughter but she disappeared two days after their death. I had left her in a hotel as the Cadronez family mansion is only known by certain people and it would have been easier to keep her in the city where I could take care of her as was her legal guardian at the time," Liana sighed, "She would have turned 19 this year,"

Seto pondered her words and then looked at the lawyer.

"Do you have a picture of the daughter? I may have associates that could track her down," he asked.

Liana pulled a picture and handed it to him. She pointed out the daughter in the family picture, "That's their daughter,"

Seto's eyes widened and his hands shook.

Before him was an easily recognisable picture of Caylee at a young age. Brilliant shining emerald eyes that she inherited from her father but she looked so much like her mother, she could have passed as a sister. And just to make matters worse, the silver rose that he knew hung around the mother's neck – the exact same.

Thoughts and accusations began to whirl around his head as he realised the truth.

Caylee was the heir to the Cadronez Gaming Company, his rival company!

Anger flared inside him as the truth burned his mind.

"Kaiba?" Liana asked.

Before he could answer, Caylee appeared at the door to the living room with a smile spread across her face.

"Seto I have the best news . . . Oh sorry Seto, I didn't know you had a . . . guest," Caylee started to say before dragging it out in shock at seeing Liana.

"Caylee? Caylee Cadronez? Where have you been all these years?" Liana started to ask as many questions bounced around the air.

Before Caylee could even comprehend to answer, Seto spoke.

"Liana, please leave," he states, tone of voice sounds like suppressed anger.

Neither woman questioned his command and the woman in question as she left in a great hurry.

Caylee seemed to shake in fear of him. He had never been this angry and terrifying except for this moment.

He could feel himself trembling with anger before he shoved the picture he had been holding in her hands.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" he exclaimed.

She jumped at his shout and then looked down at the picture in her hands, she began to shake and tremble, tears fell down her face before she looked up at him with tears cascading from her emerald eyes, fear and sadness were present within the emerald gems.

"I-I-I" she stuttered.

Darkness seemed cloud his mind and judgement as he pushed her away from him, making her stumble before she caught herself. Caylee looked up at him and he just snapped.

"GET OUT! YOU HAVE PLAYED WITH MY HEART YOU FUCKING HEARTLESS BITCH! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN TEA! GET THE FUCK OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!" he shouted.

Caylee sobbed as she ran from his sight.

He roared in anger, smashing anything he could find against the floor or a wall. His anger soon spent itself as he sank to his knees and cried into his hands.

Only one thought came to his mind about Caylee.

She had played with his heart, the heart that he had held such a tight grip on since Gozaburo had killed himself.

And now that heart was torn in pieces.

* * *

><p>Caylee cried as she ran, never caring where she ran as long as it was far away from Kaiba as possible.<p>

Things had changed between them so swiftly, it was like his feelings and love for her had been blown away as swiftly as leaves on the winds. And it was tearing her apart.

All because she a fucking heir to his fucking rival company!

He hadn't even given her a chance to speak; she had never been so frightened of Kaiba in her life.

The only other time that she had been so frightened of someone was when Rider has tried to rape and kill her just to get her inheritance from the company. Everything seemed to be falling to hell as everything was forever being taken away from her.

First her family, then her home and freedom. What little freedom she gained since going into hiding on the streets and becoming Nephthys had been torn away by Kaiba, those little things had protected her heart and what little happiness that had given her was now gone as well.

She soon found herself panting and sobbing against a tree, tears obscured her view as she looked down at her feet and noticed that her card locket was still around her neck.

Even though she had the urge to throw the locket away, she couldn't bear to as it was only reminder of the good times she had had with the Kaiba family and their friends.

'_I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have stayed with them, especially after the gang incident. For once in the past six years, I was truly happy and loved. Now its gone, and all because Kaiba destroyed it. Let's hope Karma shoves the stick that up his ass so far up that he will feel it for the rest of lonely and miserable life,_' she thought.

Darkness seemed to swirl around her hands as her eyes turned black.

**Mistress, go. Find the one who brought you all this pain and bring him to justice,** the shadows spoke as she finally acknowledged the suppressed Shadow Magic within her.

A small shield was placed around her body, protecting the growing life she held. She sighed at the comfortable feeling as the shadows comforted her in her time of need.

**We will help you, go and find the retribution that you have been denied,** the shadows pushed.

Caylee laughed as she pulled the phone from her pocket and dialled a number she had never thought she knew. Yes, she would get her retribution and finally be free from fear.

As the person on the other side picked up, she smirked.

"Liana, I need your help," Caylee stated.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE! *mwahahah* I'm so evil.<strong>

**Did anyone see that coming? Hence why I called the pairing "MoneyShipping" so conniving of me! **

**And this drama is just the beginning. Oh I love keeping people in suspense. **

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I really want to know how people reacted to this!**

**LATER!**


	19. What Have I Done?

**I do not own YuGiOh, only my OC Caylee. . .**

** . . . **

* * *

><p>"SETO! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?" Mokuba shouted.<p>

Seto jumped at the shout and saw Mokuba standing in the doorway with Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik standing behind him. He blinked and realised that it was morning and he had fallen asleep on couch after crying himself to sleep. Mokuba had been sleeping over Yugi's the night before . . . everything had changed. His mask fell into place so that they would not see him at his weakest and lowest point.

"It's nothing Mokuba," Seto stated, his voice slipping back into its emotionless state.

Mokuba looked at him in shock at the sudden change. It seemed like it scared his fourteen-year-old brother. It took Mokuba a moment to try and figure out the reason behind the change; it didn't take him long as he was very perceptive of his brother.

"Seto, where's Caylee?" he asked, softly, almost afraid of the answer.

Seto gritted his teeth and felt his body tense.

"Gone," he said.

"What do you mean gone?" Mokuba cried, eyes wide with shock.

"I told her to get out and never come back. She was only toying with my heart," Seto deadpanned.

"No I can't believe you. Why did you do this Seto?" Mokuba cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Because she lied to me. She is actually the heir to the Cadronez Gaming Company, my rival company. She was a spy and she was playing with me. I would have killed her if she hadn't left," Seto growled.

Bakura and Marik stood in the hall in shock unable to fully comprehend what had happened.

Yugi stepped forward and did the unimaginable for the little Hikari.

He slapped Seto across the face.

"SOMETIMES YOU ARE SO BLIND KAIBA! After everything she's been through, after everything you've seen of her world – HOW IN RA'S NAME COULD SHE BE A SPY? You're supposed to be smart, use that brain of yours for once!" Yugi shouted.

Seto held his cheek and looked at the small Hikari, wide eyed and in shock. Until the somewhat logical part of his mind began to rethink about what had happened.

Caylee had never wanted to stay with them originally; it had only been when they had offered to let her stay that she truly began to smile. She had asked for nothing and had only been given things as she healed. She had been there for both him and Mokuba, both emotionally and physically.

Even when she had caused trouble, it was only because he and the others had interfered, not for her lack of trying to protect them from her past.

Caylee had begun to trust them with little parts of herself that no one had ever known, helping to grow their bonds.

She had been everything to him. His fire and light that he had left behind ever since Gozaburo had taken them in. She had changed him for the better and allowed him to become closer to Mokuba than ever before.

And he had pushed Caylee away in anger.

"What have I done?" he whispered, letting tears cascade down his face, no matter who bear witness to it.

In his own rage and anger, he had torn apart to best thing that had happened to him in the past six years.

Mokuba came to his side and hugged Seto, trying to wipe away his tears. Mokuba gave him a small smile, tears lining his eyes, trying to be strong for his brother.

"We'll fix this Seto. She's listened before; we'll get her back. You'll see," Mokuba exclaimed.

Seto gave his little brother a sad yet hopeful smile.

"I hope so Mokie,"

Roland suddenly appeared in the doorway, face drawn and upset.

"Roland, what is it?" Seto asked.

Roland seemed to pause before sighing in defeat, "You may want to turn the TV on Mr Kaiba,"

Seto frowned and turned around to put the TV on. The others gathered around it, waiting to see what had the usually stoic bodyguard so upset.

" _. . . Reports have just come in from Domino Police Headquarters and Domino City Hospital to report the death of once missing Cadronez Gaming Company heir, Caylee Cadronez. Police were called to Domino Central Park early this morning after gunshots were heard. Witnesses at the park have claimed that a man in mask shot the 19 year old in the chest. Doctors tried to revive Ms Cadronez but were unable to before she died from blood loss. Investigations are still continuing to Caylee Cadronez's murder and her mysterious disappearance for the last six years. Onto other news . . ._"

Everybody stood there in shock, unable to comprehend.

Seto started to tremble as the news finally started to sink in. Tears cascaded down his face and he fell to his knees at the pain and heartache he truly felt.

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! SHE JUST CAN'T BE!" Seto exclaimed, the pain truly heard in his voice, "CAYLEE! PLEASE COME BACK!"

Everything became too much to handle and darkness consumed his mind, trying shield him from the harsh reality that now faced him.

Caylee was never coming back . . .

* * *

><p><strong>DID ANYONE SEE THAT COMING? *Mwahaha* Any thoughts on this, please review and I will respond, <strong>

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**NEXT TIME: Retribution**

**SEE YA!**


	20. Retribution

**Wow, I'm surprised at how many people hated the fact that I killed of my main character. . . tee hee hee.**

**All well, let's see how things turn out next.**

**I do not own YuGiOh, only my Oc's (YAY FOR CAYLEE!) **

**Seriously thanks for all the reviews guys, I've almost finished the story, possible four or five chapters left.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Seto had never cried so much in his life.<p>

Three months had passed since the news of Caylee's death. And it had been the hardest three months of his life.

He had tried to arrange for her body to be buried but no matter how much money he tried to use, no one would allow him to do it.

It had been a hard blow to not be allowed to put her to rest; in spite of that, Seto and Mokuba had placed a white sandstone tombstone near the Sakura tree that Caylee had slept under on the day of her 19th birthday. It would always be there when Spring came and the Sakura tree bloomed.

Seto placed hand on the cold glass as he looked out his office window in the mansion to see the rain spattered garden down below. The white sandstone seemed to stand out amongst the darkness that the clouds brought. Much like the darkness that had returned to his heart, leaving only Caylee's memory as the only light left.

Tears fell down his face as he looked out the window; the hammock was swaying in the wind of the storm. He could have sworn that he could see a ghost of Caylee sleeping on the hammock as the wind rocked it.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the head of red flaming hair out his mind. She had been the only other person he had cared about in the world other than his little brother, but now she was gone. Everywhere he looked, he could have sworn he could see her ghost laughing, smiling and just being happy.

Before he ripped away from both of them in a moment of anger.

Bakura and Marik had almost attacked him after they had found out that Caylee was dead, blaming him (rightfully so) for being the cause of her death – she wouldn't have been at the park that day if he hadn't of kicked her out. Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Yami had had to restrain them before leaving the mansion. Threats had been shouted his way from the two psychotic and distraught Yami's as they had been dragged away.

Seto would have let them follow through with them if hadn't of meant leaving Mokuba with no family.

He opened the card locket that was hung round his neck and saw the picture of Mokuba when he was younger. On the other side was a picture of the three of them together after Caylee had gotten her cast off. Even though they had constantly bickered, she had always looked at him with such love and fire in her eyes. Only she had ever been able to melt the ice in his heart.

The door opened behind and he turned to see Mokuba in the office. A small sad smile was placed across his face. Mokuba noticed that he was looking at the locket.

"I miss her too," Mokuba whispered as he ran into Seto's arm and hugged him.

Seto felt the tears threaten to leak from his eyes. He led Mokuba down to his chair and pulled him to sit on his lap. Mokuba let the tears fall down his face as Seto pulled him into a hug.

Mokuba glanced down at Seto's open locket and pulled it closer to him. A small smile bloomed across Mokuba's face.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Mokuba asked.

As much as he would have tried to deny it, he knew it was true. He had just wished that he had told Caylee the truth.

"I still do," Seto whispered.

Mokuba leaned his against his shoulder and cried.

Seto rocked his little brother and he began to hum the song that Caylee had sung to him so long ago, trying to calm his little brother down. He felt the raven-haired boy's breath even out as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

Seto sighed and returned his teary eyed gaze out the window.

'_I wonder what would have happened if I had not been so cruel to Caylee for something she could not control. Would she still have been here, by my side?_' he pondered.

* * *

><p>Seto sighed and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, the computer was giving him a headache again, and that coupled with little to no sleep the night before was making him rather irritated at the world, just to add to his previous sadness. He looked over at Mokuba who was also helping with the new program on his laptop.<p>

Seto smiled softly, glad that he still had one important person in his life.

'_Mr Kaiba_' the secretary said through the phone line.

"Yes," Seto said with a sigh.

'_Mr Chris Rider is here to see you,_' she said.

"I don't have any appointments with him," Seto said.

'_I know Mr Kaiba, but he says its urgent and his board of directors is here too,_' she said anxiously.

Seto sighed; now he had more problems to deal with.

"Fine, let them in," Seto said.

Mokuba looked at him in confusion, "Why would Rider want to see you now?"

"I don't know Mokie," he replied, standing up to greet the aforementioned CEO.

Mokuba stood up as the doors opened and Chris Rider, CEO of the Cadronez Company walked in with his board of directors following behind him like little ducklings following their mother. Chris Rider was a tall man in his mid-forties with brown hair slicked and brown beard hanging from his chin. Black eyes seemed cold, calculating and evil, almost sending shivers down Seto's spine as he glared at the rival CEO.

"What do you want Rider? You don't have an appointment with me and I'm in the middle of something important," Seto growled.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba, things must have been very busy for you in the last three months since the death of your lover," Rider stated nonchalantly, but subtle undertone could be heard in his voice.

Seto's sapphire eyes hardened at the man before him, "What are you talking about Rider? The public didn't even know that, so how do you?"

Rider seemed to pale as he somehow slipped up.

"T-that doesn't matter. But you should be worried Mr. Kaiba as we are here to buy out your company," Rider exclaimed, almost smugly.

"What?" Seto yelled.

"You heard me, I'm going to buy out your company and you will be stone cold broke unless you sign over the deeds to your company," Rider smirked.

"You don't have the power or the legal rights to do that," Mokuba cried beside him.

"Oh, I have every right, now that Miss Cadronez has passed away, all the rights and the company belong to me, so now I have the power to buy out your company Kaiba," he laughed.

Something just seemed to click inside of Seto's mind as he put all the pieces together from what he had learned about Caylee.

She had been on the run for six years after her family's death.

She had to run because someone had attacked her.

She hadn't gone to an orphanage because that person had enough power that they could have easily have tracked her down if she had stayed out in the open.

The person who had been after her was only after her fortune if she died, which she would have if she had been in the same crash with her parents.

Seto growled.

"You're the one who tried to kill Caylee six years ago," Seto shouted.

The man before him paled as he saw that Seto knew the truth but he tried to hide it.

"That's nonsense," Rider stuttered.

"The mere fact that your stuttering in fear proves it to me," Seto growled.

Rider instantly reprimanded himself and used a poker face.

"You have no real proof, just your accusations Mr Kaiba. Besides she was murdered in a park by a hit man, there would be no connection to me," Rider claimed.

Seto growled, he desperately wanted to punch the man and break every bone in his body.

"She is not a slut, Caylee was a better woman than you will ever know," Seto claimed.

"Then why did she run away six years ago?" Rider queried.

"To save her own life, or she would have been killed by you," Seto exclaimed.

Rider glared at him.

"If only Miss Cadronez had been in that car accident that day six years ago, you wouldn't have to put up with the heartache she left behind and you wouldn't have to deal with us," Rider smirked.

Seto growled, "The only heartache I have was caused by myself when I found out who she was and accused her of something she had no control over, so don't you dare spout that shit to me,"

"I think I've heard enough," a voice called from behind the men.

They all turned to see Liana in the doorway with police behind her.

"Miss Smith, what is the meaning of this?" Rider shouted.

"Commissioner, please arrest Chris Rider and the board of directors," the woman stated.

The police rounded up the men and the sergeant read them their rights and why they were being arrested. The Police Commissioner watched on.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Cadronez family and attempted murder of Caylee Cadronez," the Commissioner said as the men and Rider were led out in handcuffs.

As the men were led out of the room, Liana looked at them and walked over, to bow in respect.

"Sorry about that Kaiba. But we had to intervene before things became violent," Liana stated.

Seto nodded and sat down in his seat, the stress was beginning to really get to him.

A sudden thought brought him from his misery.

"How did you know he was here?" Seto asked.

The Commissioner stepped forward, "We have had several private investigators watching their location, waiting for the moment when they would slip up and spill their guts, this room was bugged and we were informed immediately, we heard every word that was said in this room, giving them enough proof that the DA will lock them away for life,"

"Wait, my office was bugged?" Seto asked confused.

Liana nodded, "The day Caylee was shot, she had snuck in somehow getting past all the security to place the bug in your office so that we were able to catch Rider in the action of using Cadronez fortune,"

"Now that we have enough evidence to convict Rider, he will be going away for a very long time," the Commissioner said, "Just like Caylee wanted,"

At the mentioning of Caylee's name, he felt the tears brim at his eyes.

"Caylee finally got what she wished for - retribution, if only she were alive to see that she could live her life without fear anymore," Seto stammered.

Mokuba finally came out of his shock, "Wait, didn't you say attempted murder? But Caylee's dead?" he said in confusion.

Seto realised those words were contradictory as well. He looked up at the Commissioner and Liana.

"What's going on Liana?" Seto growled.

Liana sighed, "**Caylee is alive**,"

It took them both a moment to take in what she said.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

The Commissioner and Liana jumped at their shout, both paling as Seto's shock turned into anger.

"**EXPLAIN. NOW!**" Seto cried.

Liana sighed again, "Well . . . "

* * *

><p>~Flashback Start~<p>

_Liana panted as she ran through the hospital to the morgue. Tears fell down her face as she burst through the morgue doors to see Caylee's pale face in death. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. _

_Caylee had been at the park to meet Rider to make a deal but in the end, she had met only death._

_She heard the doors behind her open to see the Police Commissioner walk in with a distraught expression across his face as he saw the young heir dead on the table._

_The Commissioner looked over at her, "I thought Caylee said she could handle this one her own. Damn it, I knew I should have sent someone with her," he said solemnly._

_Liana grabbed the Commissioner in a hug and cried. She felt the man, shake with sobs as well. The Commissioner had been a good friend of Caylee's father and would have done anything to protect her._

"_Wow. You know, I'm glad that if this was actually my death, I would have a least two people crying over me," someone said from the doorway._

_They turned in shock to see Caylee standing in the doorway. She was wearing all leather as she strode over the morgue table to see the dead figure of herself._

"_What? Caylee? How is this possible?" Liana cried._

_Caylee turned her head to them and they saw that her usually beautiful emerald eyes were black as night. She turned back to her look-a-like and raised her right hand. Darkness seemed to envelop it, whirling and pulsating with dark purple energy. The figure on the table soon disappeared leaving the table empty._

"_The image you saw of me dead was just an astral creation, one that I could control from a distance but would allow proof that someone wanted me dead," Caylee deadpanned._

"_B-b-but how?" Liana stuttered in fear of the unknown._

"_It's called Shadow Magic. I'm the reincarnated soul of a Queen from Ancient Egypt who had strong hold over Shadow Magic. It wasn't until yesterday that I knew I had it. Let's just leave it at that," Caylee stated, she turned to the Commissioner, "Is this enough proof that someone is trying to kill me Commissioner?"_

_The Commissioner nodded, "Do you have anyone who can think of that wants you dead?"_

_Caylee scoffed, "The only person who would benefit from my death as well as my parents – Chris Rider. He's the reason I have lost my whole life and freedom, all because he wanted the whole company. He tried to rape and kill me six years ago, hence why I had been in hiding and he has never found me,"_

"_Caylee what happened after I left the Kaiba Mansion?" Liana asked._

_Caylee tensed at her question, hands balling into fists and she gritted her teeth as if staving off anger or sadness._

_Caylee looked up at Liana and Liana could see much sadness in her eyes that were almost swirling back to her original green before returning back into black darkness._

"_The only happiness that I truly had in the last six years was ripped out from under me. On the one day that I was hoping I would be happy with Kaiba for the rest of my life," Caylee explained._

_Liana reached out to embrace her but Caylee stepped away and her eyes turned cold and calculating, as if channelling some greater darkness._

_Caylee reached into her pocket and brought out radio receiver, "Here, you may need this. I bugged Kaiba's office at the company. When Rider gets wind that I'm 'dead' he'll try and take over his rival company,"_

"_How do you know that he will go after Kaiba Corp?" the Commissioner asked._

"_Because he's a greedy bastard and he'd been giving Kaiba a lot of grief the last couple of months at the company. Trust me, he'll get cocky and try to go for his biggest rival company," Caylee explained, starting to walk away._

"_Caylee!" Liana started, wanting her to wait._

_Caylee looked back at her emotionlessly, "Liana, stop him. He's caused enough harm in my life and I want him stopped. I want retribution for taking the lives of everyone I've ever loved," she paused for a moment, "I want my freedom back,"_

_Caylee turned and walked down the hallway to be engulfed in a large ball of darkness that disappeared, taking Caylee with it. Liana and the Commissioner stood there in shock, not truly believing what they had seen._

~Flashback End~

* * *

><p>Seto was in shock.<p>

Caylee was alive and well, there was no denying it.

He looked up at Liana, "Where is she?"

Liana sighed, "I don't know, that was the last time I saw her since her fake death. She took a large amount of cash with her but I've no idea where she is now,"

Seto groaned and placed his head in his hands before looking at the locket hanging around his neck. His resolve soon returned as he jumped up from his seat and grabbed his trench coat from the rack and ran to the door.

"Seto, where you going?" Mokuba cried, running up to him.

Seto smirked, "I'm going to find Caylee,"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE! <strong>

**SEE I DIDN'T REALLY KILL HER! Told you was I was conniving, it was all a hoax. **

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! **

**I'm pretty much done with the next chapter I've just got to match it to this chapter, *finished the other before this one* Hope you liked this chapter.**

**JA NE!**


	21. Past and Present Collide

**I must seriously love you readers. You got two updates in one sitting *grins***

**I do not own YuGiOh or YuGiOh Gx references or characters, you'll see why soon. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Liana and Mokuba ran to catch up to him as he ran out of the Kaiba Corp building and hailed his limo. He knew the only logical thing to do was grab the help of the Yami's as they could track Caylee. Not only that, he knew that Bakura and Marik would kill him if he didn't tell them that the woman they both called a sister, was still alive.<p>

Mokuba and Liana were panting as they pulled to a stop by his side, waiting for an answer. Mokuba finally had enough of the silence to start shouting.

"What the hell are you doing Seto? How are you going to find Caylee who has been missing for the past few months?" he cried.

"Three words: Bakura, Marik, Yami," he stated.

"That would explain so much," Mokuba said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Seto's breath hitched as he stood before the Yami's and Hikari's at the Kame Game Shop. He knew that deserved their hate and wrath for driving Caylee away, but the news they were going to receive was important enough to ignore it.<p>

"What are you doing here Kaiba? You're not welcome here anymore," Bakura growled, his hands creating balls of shadow magic.

"I know that I'm not welcome here but I need your help," Seto cried, "Caylee's alive,"

They all gasped and it was enough of a shock that Bakura stopped creating the balls of darkness. Tears filled Bakura and Marik's eyes as hope becomes present in their eyes, before the two surly me wiped them away.

"How can she be alive Kaiba? She died from blood loss remember? Just go away so we can mourn in peace," Bakura cried.

"Because her death was nothing but a hoax to the media. A body was never released and I was one of the two people who were the last people to see Caylee before she disappeared almost three months ago," Liana stated, stepping forward to the group.

They all gasped and a look of pure determination appeared across Bakura and Marik's faces.

"What are we standing around here for?" Bakura cried, grabbing Marik and Yami's hands.

Hands joined, the three men stood in a circle, letting the shadow magic flow from them as they tried to find the woman's presence. Liana looked at them in shock and back to Seto for an answer.

"Long story, but the short of it is that they have something called Shadow Magic that has allowed them to track or sense Caylee before," he explained.

She shivered as she looked over at the Yami's, then a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"So that's what Caylee used when she left," she thought out loud.

He gasped and whirled to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Liana looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well, remember how I said that Caylee used that magic to create the astral of herself for her 'death' and she seemed to use it when she disappeared right before our eyes. It would also explain why her eyes were black at the time,"

Suddenly, the shadow magic in the air dissipated and the Yami's let each other's hands go.

Yami looked over at him, "It was faint but we were able to trace her aura to a place out of the city. We need to get there now, we have a bad feeling about what was surrounding her aura,"

"Now while we head there, will someone please explain what really happened?" Bakura cried.

* * *

><p>"Wow, talk about the middle of nowhere," Bakura stated.<p>

Seto sighed in frustration. It was impossible for Bakura to go five minutes without complaining about something.

"Kura, shut up," Ryou stated, smacking his boyfriends head.

The Yami rubbed the back of his head and just muttered to himself.

Seto looked around and wondered how far out of Domino City they were. They were surrounded by forest and were getting close to some of the hills that lay outside the city boundaries. With Yami leading the way, they walked towards the hills until they reached a clearing the forest and they all gasped.

Built into the foundations of a hill was a small mansion that stood with the back half buried underneath the earth of the hill. Almost like a foundation of the hill.

Seto looked over at Yami who released the shadow spell that had been tracking Caylee.

"Caylee's here?" he asked.

Yami nodded and led the way towards the door.

"I always wondered where the Cadronez Mansion was," Liana stated.

Seto looked back at her in confusion, "You never knew where it was?"

Liana shook her head, "No one did. Lady Cadronez took care of the mansion herself and only the family members knew where it stood. No business was ever conducted here,"

Bakura looked at her as well, "Then how did Rider get to Caylee?"

"She had been in the city for school when the accident happened and had been taken to a hotel so that someone could collect her. That was what made her vulnerable to attack by Rider," Liana explained, "At least that's what Caylee told me,"

Seto looked up at the mansion and stood before the looming door. On the other side was his soul mate, the one he had hurt greatly by turning her away at her moment of need.

'_Please forgive me Caylee,_' he thought as he opened the door.

They walked through the door and into the main foyer of the mansion. Half-cleaned floors and windows could be seen, as if somebody had tried to most of it but given up halfway.

They heard footsteps coming towards the main foyer and looked up to see a teenage boy before them. The boy looked to be about twelve years old with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a Kuriboh on it. Around his neck hang the silver rose necklace that Caylee always wore.

The boy adopted a defensive stance when he saw them, his eyes turning hard and almost emotionless.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he cried.

Bakura stepped forwards with his hands up, showing that he had no weapons or meant him any harm.

"Its okay kid. My name is Bakura . . ." Bakura started.

The boys eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, you're Uncle Kura?"

Everyone else's eyes widened in shock – Uncle Kura? What was going on?

"Uncle? What are you talking about kid?" Bakura asked in confusion.

The boy was about to reply when someone interrupted them, "Jaden, enough,"

They all turned and gasped at what they saw.

It was a woman that looked identical to Caylee, yet it wasn't here.

The woman before them looked older and more mature, a dark tan covered her skin and wise emerald eyes looked back at them. She was clearly dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing.

Yet the more they all looked they could tell that something was off about the woman.

"Oh, hey Caleena, is Mom asleep now?" the boy, Jaden asked.

The woman, Caleena nodded.

"Good, she's been pretty upset again today," Jaden said, playing with a silver pendant around his neck.

"What in Ra's name is going on here?" Seto cried, finally coming out of his shock from seeing

Caleena looked at him in anger, gritting her teeth.

"I don't think you of all people have the right to ask that **Seto Kaiba**," Caleena said with disdain.

Seto was about to yell back in anger but was interrupted by Yami.

"You're a spirit," Yami stated in wonder and intrigue.

Seto's eyes widened at the news and looked back at the spirit. The woman nodded and sighed before turning towards Jaden.

"Jaden, go stay with your mother. I need to talk to these people," Caleena said to Jaden.

The boy nodded before running up the stairs and down one of the corridors.

The woman turned to them and stood before them, her arms crossed, almost wondering what to do with them. Seto sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Great, more Egyptian mumbo jumbo," he complained.

Marik scoffed, "I still can't tell if you just plain stupid or plain stubborn to not believe us yet,"

Seto growled at the Yami who just shrugged good-naturedly.

Suddenly a sob could be heard from behind them. They turned and all their jaws dropped.

Bakura was standing there, crying. He looked as if he was trying to hold the sobs in but the tears continued to fall. His brown eyes were only on the spirit standing before them.

"L-Leena?" he stuttered.

The woman gasped, "Aké?"

Bakura ran towards the woman and grabbed her into a hug. The spirit was somehow able to have corporeal form and hugged Bakura back. They rocked in each other's embrace, holding onto each other for dear life.

Seto looked at Ryou, his eyes asking for answers, as with everyone else looking at the albino Hikari.

Ryou shook his head. He obviously had no clue as to what was going on.

"Kura?" Ryou stated.

Bakura reluctantly turned in the embrace to look at his boyfriend.

"How do you know this woman?" Ryou asked, almost solemnly.

"Akéfia is my half-brother," Caleena stated, "Same father, different mothers. I got father's eyes, but I look a lot like my mother. Thought Akéfia looks a lot like father,"

"It's Bakura now Leena," Bakura chuckled.

"Well **Bakura**, stop calling me Leena, you know I hated that name," Caleena cried.

Bakura smirked, "Yeah I remember, wasn't it the nickname your mom gave you?"

"I still curse that bitch," Caleena said darkly, "I hated her for taking me from the village. I wanted to stay with you and father,"

"And that's the only thing that I am grateful to your mother for, it was the only thing keeping you from the slaughter of Kul Elna,"

Liana looked at Seto, "Do I even want to know what's going on?"

Seto and Mokuba shrugged, "Probably not,"

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Caleena asked.

Unfortunately, it was Seto that answered, "We're looking for Caylee,"

Caleena growled suddenly, and stalked over to Seto.

She squarely punched him in the jaw, making him land flat on his ass.

Seto placed an hand on his jaw, holding it over the bruise that was already beginning to form.

"You have no right to see my reincarnation. Caylee had no control over what has happened to her and she placed all her hopes and happiness in you. You have almost torn her apart," Caleena cried.

Seto looked down in shame. The words hitting him hard, even though he knew that they were truly warranted.

"I know," he whispered.

"Well that makes things so much better now doesn't it," Caleena said sarcastically, "I can't believe the reincarnation of my husband could do something so stupid to his own soul mate,"

They all gasped and Seto's eyes widened in shock.

_Caylee was my wife in our past life? We're soul mates? Oh gods, what have I done?_ he thought as tears began to rise to the surface.

Mokuba rushed to his side and hugged him, even thought Seto knew that remorse wouldn't help him get Caylee back.

Caleena looked down on him with hard eyes as the tears cascaded down his face.

"So you do feel some remorse," she stated.

Seto seemed to snap at that.

"Some remorse? You have no idea how much I hate myself for what I have done! Caylee has done so much for me – she brought me out of the ice that I surrounded myself in since Gozaburo adopted us. She loved me for me instead of for my money or my looks. She became just like a big sister for Mokuba. And I was the one who screwed that all up because I didn't give her the chance to explain what happened. It almost killed me when I found out that Caylee had supposedly died. I felt like shit when Rider was arrested, knowing that Caylee wouldn't be around to celebrate her new freedom, free of fear for once in the last six years. I had everything I wanted with Caylee and would have asked her to marry me in a heartbeat just so I could spend the rest of my life with her. It was all my fault!" he shouted.

His rant left him panting for air and he began to sob. He brought his hands up to his face to hid himself from the others, trying to be strong.

No one seemed to move or speak a word.

"That's exactly what I needed to hear," Caleena stated.

Seto looked up at the spirit in shock, "What?"

Caleena walked up to him and pulled him to his feet, wiping the tears from his face.

"Caylee has suffered so much for the greed of another and because of how things ended between you two. The locket that you gave her on your anniversary brings her much joy for what you two had and also much sadness. She still loves you, even with everything that has happened," Caleena explained.

Seto looked at her with curiosity, "How do you know this?"

Caleena sighed, "My spirit is attached to Caylee's soul. I awakened after her fake death and when she moved out to her home. Every time she falls asleep, I come out in corporeal form so that I am able to protect her. It is because of this connection that I know all that has happened to her,"

Yugi looked at her in wonder, "How did Jaden take this?"

Caleena smiled at that, "Caylee explained about the Shadow Magic she possessed when she adopted Jaden. When I started appearing, I also explained to him what had happened but asked him to keep it a secret until she regained memories of my life in Egypt,"

"You mean that Caylee is the one Jaden called Mom?" Yami asked.

Caleena nodded, "Caylee has always been a very social person and can't stand being on her own. It's her worst nightmare – the thought of being on her own forever. That's why she adopted him. Jaden asked what Caylee would be to him and said that she could a mother or a sister to him, as she is only seven years older than him. He chose to be her son,"

Seto smiled slightly at that. It was a very typical thing of Caylee to do. She gave someone a family and a home in return for having someone to be there for her as well.

Caleena turned to him, "How are you planning to win back Caylee?"

Seto was going to answer when Liana placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw that a small smile was spread across her face, she held up a black box. Taking it, he opened the box and was surprised to see a diamond ring inside. He looked at her for an answer.

"That is part of Caylee's inheritance. It was her mother's engagement ring, I suggest you use that if you are truly planning on proposing to her," Liana stated.

Seto smiled, nodded at her, taking the box into his hand, cradling it like the precious treasure that it was.

"Caleena, what's going on?" Bakura cried out.

Seto looked up to see that Caleena was slowly disappearing.

"Caylee is waking up. It's alright Bakura," Caleena stated.

Bakura tried to reach out but his hand passed through her, "Will I ever see you again?"

Caleena smiled, "You already do Bakura. Every time you see Caylee. Give it time, one day she will remember my past and then we can be together again. I promise, I love you big brother,"

Bakura smiled with tears in his eyes, "I love you too little sister,"

Caleena soon disappeared from sight. Ryou stood by his boyfriend's side, holding him while he cried.

* * *

><p>Caylee blinked open her eyes as she remembered the dream she had.<p>

Kaiba and the others had come to the mansion and spoken with her, but yet it wasn't truly her as it was someone wiser and much older.

Rubbing her eyes, she realized that something warm was beside her. She looked down and saw the brown fluff that her son called hair. She giggled and brought the younger boy closer in an embrace.

Jaden looked up and opened his eyes, "Hi Mom,"

"Hello little one," she said, kissing his forehead.

Jaden sat up and looked at her sheepishly, "Um Mom, there's some people here to see you,"

Caylee looked at him in shock. She placed a hand protectively on her stomach.

"Whose here Jaden?" she whispered.

"Uncle Kura and some other men. I think one of them was called Seto Kaiba," he explained.

She gasped and grasped the card-locket in her hand.

_It wasn't just a dream after all._

* * *

><p><strong>I really liked this chapter. I thought of using Caylee's ancestor as a half-sister of Bakura because of how close they are to each as that of brother and sister. Also really wanted Jaden in it too, while it may be weird that he calls her Mom even though she's only seven years older, I like it. <strong>

**Besides it goes with what I have planned for a sequel! **

**YES YOUR READ IT PEEPS!**

**I'M PLANNING A SEQUEL! Just a heads up if you really like my MoneyShipping pairing.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I'd like to here any feedback. **

**I SMELL TROUBLE NEXT! Might be a little while before the next chapter comes out.**

**JA NE!**


	22. Can I Be Forgiven?

**Let the drama continue!**

**I do not own YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX. I do own Caylee, Caleena and Liana though. Also I do not own the song "Last Night On Earth" by Delta Goodrem. **

**ENJO****Y!**

_Evil Caylee voice_

* * *

><p>Footsteps could be heard walking towards them from down the hall. Seto looked up, hoping that it was Caylee who was walking towards them.<p>

It was Jaden who was walking towards them.

Seto felt his heart drop to his stomach and looked down in disappointment. But he knew that it would take a lot more to earn Caylee's forgiveness. A tear fell down his face at what he had lost because of his anger and rash moment that had torn them apart.

"Mom told me to bring you to the ball room," Jaden stated before walking away, expecting them to follow in his lead.

Seto followed, his heart pounding at the aspect of seeing Caylee alive and in his arms (if he could).

They followed Jaden down many halls until they reached the large doors of the ballroom. Opening them, Jaden stepped to the side so that they could walk forward.

Darkness clouded the room and the cold seemed to seep into their bones as they stepped forward.

Seto looked down to see Mokuba shivering with cold and fear.

"S-Seto, w-what's g-going o-on?" Mokuba stuttered.

"I don't know Mokie, but I'll protect you," Seto stated, drawing his little brother closer.

"_How can you when you won't even be able to protect yourself_?" a voice carried through the darkness.

The voice sent shivers down his spine as the words were hissed out in anger and hate.

Seto looked around the shadows, trying to locate the source of the voice. His eyes widened as the person who had spoken stepped out of the darkest form of shadows.

Caylee walked out into the open, adorned in black clothing, once emerald eyes black as night and her hair a dark red, almost like a fire lined with darkness. The smirk on her face was almost . . . evil. He had never seen such a look on her before.

He gulped as a phrase came to his mind.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"_So the mighty Seto Kaiba thinks that he can just waltz back into my life like nothing has every happened, does he?_" Caylee stated, walking towards him.

"No Caylee that's not what I want, please just listen to me . . ."

"_Why should I listen Kaiba? You didn't listen to me before; you didn't even let me explain before you decided to kick me out! And now you come back begging for forgiveness!_" she cried.

He winced at her harsh but true words. It was the truth plain and simple, he could not deny it.

Caylee stood tall and strong as she looked down on him from the higher steps of the ballroom.

"_And now you shall pay,_" she stated.

A giant wave of dark energy burst towards them, sending them all crashing into the walls. Seto groaned in pain. He looked around and saw that Mokuba was leaning heavily the wall, whimpering as he held onto his arm.

"Mokuba!" he cried, rushing to his little brother's side.

He looked at his little brother to see him crying pain before standing up and growling at Caylee.

"Leave the others out of this Caylee! Its me you want, not them! Just leave them be!" he cried, holding his hands out as if to protect them.

"_All the better for me,_" she cried before another wave of magic was sent through the air.

Seto gasped, as the magic seemed to pass right through him. He turned just in time to see the others thrown out of the dark ball room and into the light-filled hallway before the doors slammed shut and the darkness consumed it once again, locking him from the inside.

He turned and gulped, seeing Caylee prowl towards him, like that of a lioness during a hunt.

She laughed as he backed away from her; truly afraid of the one he loved for the first time since knowing her.

"_Oh is little Kaiba scared of little old me?_" she said, like she was cooing at a baby.

"Don't patronize me!" he cried, trying to buy himself some time to figure out a plan.

A ball of darkness formed in her hand and she threw it at Seto, hitting him fair in chest, sending him flying. His back hit the wall with an almighty thump. Seto cried out as the pain travelled along his spine.

"_You tore out my heart that day Seto Kaiba. I thought maybe, given time, I could tell you on my own and that you would still love me for who I am not something I had been so long ago,_" Caylee said walking forward.

"I still do love you Caylee, that has not changed," he cried, trying to reason with her.

Caylee growled, before lifting him to his feet by his shirt and throwing him back to the centre of the ballroom.

"_But on the day that should have been one of the best days of our lives, you tore that apart. I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but you didn't let me talk, you let your anger get the better of you,_" she cried, kicking him backwards to slide along the floor, "_I have never wanted the money I was born into even when I had it, I just wanted someone to love me for me, someone I could have my own family with and do something I loved without rejection or fear. My mother knew that, that was why I never learnt anything about the company. My brother was the one to take over it, not me. But now because of one man's greed for power and money, that is all on my shoulders,_"

Seto gasped and scurried back, trying to get to his feet as Caylee walked forward.

"_Was that what you were afraid of? That I would take away you precious company from you? I was happy with the little money I earned while living on the streets. None of that has ever mattered to me,_"

Caylee growled as she continued to stalk forward, giving Seto enough time to get back to his feet.

"_You always let your anger get the better of you. You let it consume you and it is this anger that will ultimately be your downfall!_" Caylee cried, summoning a sword from the darkness.

Seto looked down in defeat, before falling to his knees and lowering his head. Something he would have never done for anyone else.

"I will not fight you Caylee. To fight you would mean that I have done nothing wrong but I have wronged you in so many ways. If killing me makes things better, then do so. Please just make sure that Mokuba has a home," he said, letting tears fall down his face before looking back up Caylee, "I just want to let you know that I'm sorry about what I have done and that I still love you, no matter what has happened between us,"

Seto lowered his head once again waiting for the final blow.

He heard banging against the doorway behind him as someone pounded on the door, trying to open it.

Darkness burst away from the door as the doors were thrown off their hinges and turned into dust as three attacks of Shadow Magic burst forward.

The three Yami's burst forward, summoning black swords from the shadows. They rushed forward to attack Caylee as they were defending Seto.

Seto tried to stop them but Yami rushed forward slashing at Caylee. As the sword was brought down on her, her figure disappeared, along with the darkness that had been present in the room.

Seto looked around to see Yami, Bakura and Marik looking confused. The others stepped in the room, the same confusion appeared on their faces.

"Where is Caylee?" Mokuba asked.

"She disappeared after Yami attacked her," Bakura stated.

Liana stepped forward into the room and looked around, "Did she disappear in a dark shadow or disappear in thin air?"

"Thin air," they stated.

Liana sighed and continued to look around the room as if searching for something.

"It wasn't Caylee, it was an astral, just like the one that was shot," she explained.

"Then where is she?" Seto asked, looking over at Jaden.

Before Jaden could speak, Mokuba cried out, "Caylee!"

Seto looked to where Mokuba was pointing to see Caylee standing on the balcony over looking the ballroom.

When she saw him looking at her, she turned around in a whirl of hair and ran.

"Caylee wait!" Seto cried, running after her.

Only one thought ran through his mind.

'_I'm not going to lose her again,_'

* * *

><p>Caylee ran.<p>

Her powers were out of control as were her emotions. Tears fell down her face as she ran down the hallways.

She gasped as part of her magic allowed her to enter Seto's mind.

Tears of happiness fell down her face at the thought she heard.

"He still loves me," she whispered as the thought continued through her mind.

'_I'm not going to lose her again,_'

* * *

><p>Seto panted as he stopped and leant against a wall, trying to catch his breath.<p>

The mansion seemed like a maze and he was the rat trying to find the exit, only he was trying to find Caylee.

The keys of a piano could be heard through the hallways. It soon followed the soft melody that followed the soft keys from the piano.

_It's the last night on earth before the great divide_

_My hands are shaking time was never on our side_

_And there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_

_As an ordinary day I prayed for you a thousand times_

_It's never enough_

_No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love_

Seto stopped at a junction in the halls and followed the music as it floated through the hallways. The message within in the song was heart wrenching.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_A penny for your thoughts_

_A picture so it lasts_

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality_

_Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear_

_Only you can help me heal_

_I see forever with you here_

_It's never enough no matter how many miles stand between us this is love_

Caylee still loved him. What had she heard? Did she forgive him? Would they still be together afterwards?

The questions buzzed around his mind like a horde of bees as he ran closer to the source of the music.

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

_It's never enough_

_No it's never enough_

_(It's never enough)_

_Oohh_

_The afterglow_

_The horizon line_

_The shadows fall_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine I ask?_

_If tomorrow never comes I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth_

Seto had stopped outside of what appeared to be the music room in the mansion as the last keys on the song faded in the air.

He placed his head on the doorway, trying to figure out the best way to approach what had happened between them. Nothing came to him.

"Damn it, looks I'm about to pull a Wheeler," he whispered.

He was just going to wing it.

Seto pushed the door open softly, peeking into the room, trying to stay hidden.

He saw Caylee playing around with the keys before she sighed and looked towards the door.

"I know your there Seto, come on in," she stated as she went back to playing with the keys.

Seto grimaced and held his breath as he pushed the door open fully, not slamming it, just making so it was opened softly.

He walked over and kneeled by his side, placing a hand on hers, giving it as squeeze as he looked at her for the first time in three months.

Caylee was paler, her eyes a little duller and not so full of life and fire as they had been before. Her hair seemed to droop and looked duller as well. She wore baggy clothes, unlike her usual form fitting ones, and he could only guess that they were hiding her ribs that were probably showing underneath.

She looked sick and depressed.

And Seto was sick inside because he knew had been the cause of this.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" he whispered, letting a tear fall down his face.

"Seto, I'm just ill, don't worry about it," she replied, lifting his chin so that she could look in her eyes.

His eyes widened at that, "But it was because of . . ."

"It was partly because of you and partly because of the fear I've been under that Rider may find out I was still alive," Caylee stated, looking down.

Seto gasped and realised that Caylee didn't know.

"Caylee, look at me," he asked, and waited until emerald eyes turned to him, "He's gone, Rider was caught and arrested. You're free,"

Emerald eyes widened with shock before tears of happiness fell down her face as she realized the truth. She was finally free from her fears.

"Caylee, I love you and you have no idea how bad I felt when I actually realized that I had made the biggest mistake of my life when I kicked you out, I'm sorry that I didn't let you speak that day," Seto apologised.

Caylee smiled slightly before her smile turned into a downtrodden frown, "Seto, no one had ever known who I really was. Even DJ didn't know and I have been really close to him for the past six years, he became the father that I had lost. Yet I still didn't trust him, I became so paranoid over the years that if I told someone, I would be stabbed in the back for it,"

Seto nodded and looked down to the ground in disgrace. He had truly blown it.

"Caylee, will you ever be able to forgive me for what I have done?" Seto whispered.

Caylee looked at him for what seemed minutes and dread soon filled his heart, she would never be able to forgive him.

He was about to stand up when Caylee spoke, "I know what you said to Caleena,"

Seto looked at her in shock, "But Caleena said that you were asleep when her spirit came out,"

"What Caleena doesn't know is that I would dream about what she was doing while her spirit was out. I don't have any of her memories at the moment but I guess that will come later on. I heard what you said," Caylee explained, before holding her hand out, "May I see it?"

Seto wondered what she meant before it clicked and he pulled out the box that held the ring that Caylee's mother had worn for her engagement to Caylee's father.

Caylee opened the box and traced her finger over the beautiful diamonds set in the gold ring, "I remember my mother wearing this all the time when she was alive. She said it was an heirloom and had been my grandmother's engagement ring; my grandmother gave it to my father when he was going to propose to my mother. My mother had promised me that she would give it the man who wanted to propose me so that tradition would soon follow,"

Seto sat there stunned at the history behind the ring, before swallowing his nervousness and went down on one knee and took the box from her hands, leaving a confused Caylee looked at him with her brilliant emerald eyes, the fire returning slowly to them.

He pulled the ring from the box and took her left hand and looked up at with nervousness in his eyes, "Caylee, even after all we've been through and all I have done, I love you dearly. My little street rat, my dancer, my Queen, my soul mate. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Caylee eyes widened in shock, before looking at the ring to his eyes and back again. Whatever she had seen had helped her resolve.

Caylee launched herself into his arms and kissed him deeply. He fell flat on his back and was just able to hold onto the ring so that it wasn't sent flying. He kissed her back just as deeply, happy with the reaction.

They soon had to part to breathe, leaving them both panting for air as Caylee laid her forehead against his, a breathless smile spread across her face as she answered his question.

"Yes," she replied, "But I hope you do realize that Jaden is a part of my package deal,"

Seto chuckled, "Jaden was looking after you and seemed very protective of you when we met him, we will get along just fine,"

Caylee smiled and helped him back onto his feet and he took her left hand and placed the ring on his fiancés finger. The diamonds seemed to glimmer with a light that was reflected in Caylee's eyes.

They both smiled at each other until an afterthought crossed his mind.

"Caylee what was the news that the doctor told you day?" he asked, wondering what she had been so happy about.

Caylee's eyes widened as she realised she hadn't told him yet, but the smile just spread wider across her face.

"Just something about my condition," she stated vaguely, almost toying with him.

"Caylee," he whined with a pout.

Caylee grinned.

"Seto," she started, grabbing his hand and placed it on her stomach, showing him that it was hard and large, "I'm four months pregnant,"

Seto's eyes widened at his fiancé as he looked down from her eyes to her stomach.

Nothing came to his mind as the words '_pregnant_' finally clicked in his mind.

Seto fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, Miko you win. She's the only one who guessed about. . . a couple of chapters ago that Caylee was pregnant when Seto kicked her out. <strong>

**Also, please don't kill me about Caylee forgiving Seto way to easily but the astral this time was a test to Caylee to see if Seto was truly remorseful or she wouldn't have forgiven him so easily. **

**Anyway, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**I will try and do the next stages of the pregnancy and possibly the wedding in the next chapter. **

**JA NE! Now I can go swimming!**


	23. My Love, My SoulMate

**OMG I'm almost finished this story! Holy *&%^!**

**And its still the most popular, with both favourites, alerts and reviews (though I would like more reviews). Just the next chapter and then the epilogue.**

**I do not own YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX, just Caylee Cadronez and any other OC's.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Caylee chuckled as she teleported her unconscious fiancé to her bedroom. He was just lucky that Caylee had been able to catch him before he had fallen to the floor and hurt himself badly.<p>

She still couldn't believe that the mighty Seto Kaiba had fainted at the fact that he was going to be a father in five months. It sent a warm feeling through her heart as she placed him on the bed and sat next to him.

Humming, she moved his fringe out of his eyes and smiled at the innocence he portrayed when asleep, it was times like this when she wished she had a camera.

The duel spirit of Winged Kuriboh entered the room from the door and floated to her side, rubbing against her stomach with love. Caylee chuckled, she knew that the creature was a portrait of how Jaden felt, as it was his spirit creature, Jaden was sure looking forward to being an older brother and this was reflected in the affection that Winged Kuriboh bestowed upon her.

Caylee was still a little freaked out by the fact that she seemed to have Shadow Powers as well and the fact that she could control them so well when she had only had it for three months and had only used it to protect herself or Jaden. She looked down at her hands and summoned small balls of shadows that seemed to float in her hands.

A spark of green illuminated the balls as a spark of black flickered in her own eyes. Whispering in an unknown language, the balls floated through the door.

She could sense their movements as they floated down the hallways to the only other sources of life energy in the mansion. This thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Once upon a time, the mansion had been full of light, life and laughter.

~**Flashback Start**~

_Little eight-year-old Caylee giggled softly as she silently slipped into her older brother's room to see him humming and reading a book on his windowsill overlooking the beautiful gardens below the window. Her older brothers long brown hair seemed to blow into his face and brown eyes as he tried to read._

_Tiptoeing around the mess on the floor, she crept over to him before snatching the book out of his hand._

"_Hey!" he cried, "Caylee!" _

"_Come and get me Seth!" Caylee cried to her twelve-year-old brother, before running out the doorway and down the hall._

_Her heart pounded as she giggled and ran down the hallway, passing some of the old maids who lived in the mansion with them. _

_The two ran down the winding hallways until Caylee burst through the library doors to see her parents lounging on the window chair and talking to each other. _

"_Caylee, is something wrong?" her mother, Catalina asked._

_Before she could answer, Caylee was bowled over by Seth tackling her from behind and taking the book._

"_Gotcha, you little rascal," he said good naturedly before tickling her into submission._

_Caylee squealed and laughed as Seth tickled her, she could hear her mother and father chuckling at the two of them._

"_Uncle! Uncle!" Caylee cried, trying to pry his hands off her._

_Seth laughed, grabbed his book and went over to their father's side, Caylee grinned and rushed to her mother's side and sat on her lap, hugging her dearly._

"_Were you being trouble again Caylee?" Catalina asked with laughter in her voice._

_Caylee giggled and smiled at her mother almost innocently, "Me?" _

_Her family laughed at her supposed innocence, she was always causing mischief even though she tried to act innocent._

_Caylee smiled brightly, just happy to have her family with her._

~**Flashback End**~

Caylee chuckled as she played with her fiancé's hair; he was still unconscious and seemed to be in shock.

She looked around the room and sighed. The mansion had many happy memories that had occurred while her family had still been alive, now the once happy home was just a haunting reminder of what she had lost to one man's greed for power, wealth and fame.

Her emerald eyes wandered over to Seto's still but breathing form. They had many similarities and differences that just seemed to mesh their two souls together.

Both from loving families but turned into orphans from unfortunate events, even though Seto had still had his brother beside him.

Both had to grow up very fast in order to survive the world around them – one on the streets while the other within the dangerous world of money and corporations.

Both had found something in the other that had made them feel whole.

Caylee had always hoped to have a family of her own but with the threat of Rider looming over for the past six years, she had never thought that dream would come true. Now that the threat was gone, she had a wonderful fiancé, a caring but impish soon to be brother-in-law, a son and another child on the way. Not to mention her psychotic double trouble brothers.

Her wish had finally come true.

Caylee lay back on the bed and looked at the ceiling, beginning to hum and rub her stomach affectionately as she thought of the little life that was growing inside of her.

She jumped when a hand touched hers and intertwined their fingers together.

She looked over and saw beautiful sapphire eyes blooming with light and happiness as Seto brought up their intertwined hands and kissed her fingers.

"What are you thinking about Caylee?" he whispered.

Small tears appeared in her eyes, "Oh just our child and what he or she may look like,"

Seto moved over and pulled her into his embrace so that she was still looking at him but in his arms.

"And?" he asked, hoping she would continue.

Caylee stared deeply into sapphire eyes, "Well, I keep imagining a little boy with your beautiful blue eyes and auburn hair," she grinned at the image she had portrayed in her mind, "Seth Ryuu Kaiba – my little dragon. Ever since my brother died with my parents, I always wanted to name a little boy after him,"

(**AN: Ryuu is Japanese for Dragon, so hence why the nickname "Little Dragon" as Seto is "Dragon"**)

Seto smiled slightly, "That man really did screw you over, didn't he?"

"Yes, but in a sadistic kind of way, I'm glad everything did happen this way. I probably wouldn't have met you if all the events that followed with his little plan hadn't had happen. Gods above, the fates just love screwing with us, don't they?" she stated.

Seto nodded and then smiled, "So if the baby is a boy, you really would like to call him Seth Ryuu Kaiba?"

Caylee nodded, "Yes. Our little dragon – he will be the most loved and protected little boy anyone could ever be,"

* * *

><p>Seto watched as Caylee's emerald eyes held a trance like state in their light. It was like she was having a vision. The portrait she held of a son she would love to have already in her mind, it was like she was predicting that their child would be a boy and what he would look like.<p>

The pure joy and happiness that bloomed across her face made all his worry fly away as he couldn't care less about her strange power as long as he could see that expression on her face.

All the sickness and weariness seemed to evaporate from Caylee; it was like she had never been sick at all. Though, he now knew why he was partly the reason she had been sick before.

Morning sickness.

Voices could be heard from out the room as balls of darkness floated in through the door and to Caylee's outstretched hand. She seemed to pluck them from the air before clenching her hand around them as to extinguish the darkness.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in,"

The door opened to reveal all the others. He gulped at the glares he received from Bakura and Marik.

Mokuba cried out in happiness when he saw Caylee and rushed into her arms. Caylee chuckled and embraced the raven-haired boy, smiling.

"I missed you so much Caylee," Mokuba cried, tears falling down his face.

Seto's eyes widened in shock at this, he hadn't realised how badly his little brother had been affected by the past few months.

"I missed you too Mokie," Caylee said, playing with his hair as they embraced.

"Please don't go away like that again Caylee," he asked in a whisper.

Caylee chuckled at the idea, "Don't worry Mokuba, you're stuck with me for a very long time," she said, showing him the ring on her hand.

Mokuba gasped and then squealed in delight, before embracing her again. Seto chuckled at his little brother.

"Why am I not surprised that Caylee forgave him so easily?" Bakura said in exasperation.

Caylee laughed at the two as she was released by Mokuba, "Let's see, I heard what he said to Caleena, he passed my test to see how truly felt, he actually said sorry to me and then proposed to me before even finding out that he was going to be a father again in five months time,"

Bakura and Marik stood there in shock before, "YOUR PREGNANT?"

Seto gulped at their shout as their eyes turned hard and they glared over at him.

Caylee just chuckled, not knowing that she was digging his grave even deeper.

"Yep, you two are going to be Uncle's," she said.

Their eyes seemed to soften at her words before Yami chuckled and the two looked at him.

"What are you laughing at?" Bakura asked.

"Oh just that you two won't have to deal with Kaiba at all. I've been around many pregnant women before and let me tell you that a pregnant woman with mood swings is punishment enough and Kaiba will be on the receiving end of that," Yami explained, chuckling again.

Everyone else laughed at that, except for Seto who blushed and groaned at the implication.

As their laughter died down to snickers, he noticed Caylee looking over at Jaden.

"Jaden, come here," she asked, holding out her arms.

Jaden walked towards her almost wary of what could happen. When he reached her, she pulled him onto her lap.

"What's wrong Jaden?" she asked, looking into amber eyes.

Jaden looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "You're going to have your own family now and I'm starting to worry that there won't be any room for me in that family,"

Caylee wiped away his tears and was about to speak when Seto interrupted, "Jaden, that won't happen. Caylee obviously cares about you like you were a part of her own flesh and blood and that won't ever change. She loves you dearly and she would do anything to protect and care for you," he explained, "And in time, I will too. You looked after your mom when I couldn't and for that I am grateful, you are a part of my family just for that,"

Jaden seemed to tear up more and nodded at him, "Thanks . . . Dad,"

Seto blushed and then nodded at the young boy who was now his son, he couldn't help but smile at that.

"How about we go home?" Seto said, standing up.

Caylee and Jaden glanced at each other before grinning and standing up. Caylee walked over to Seto and held his hand with hers, intertwining their fingers together and holding on tight. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

Seto kissed her back, deepening the kiss.

They soon broke apart for air before Caylee smiled brightly at him, which he returned in kind.

"Let's go home," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Seto sighed as he opened the door to their bedroom to see Caylee sleeping peacefully on the bed.<p>

He had just made sure that both Mokuba and Jaden were in bed before wanting to turn in for the night.

He smiled at the thought of the young brunet boy that was now a part of his family. Jaden was a goofy but sweet kid though he certainly had tendencies that reminded him a lot of Joey Wheeler, he would get used it eventually.

His eyes wandered to a shadow next to the window to see Caleena watching over Caylee once again.

"It's nice to see you again Caleena," Seto said to the spirit.

Caleena nodded at him before walking over to the sleeping Caylee and looked at the ring on her left hand, the ancient spirit turned back to him.

"Looks like you've done well," Caleena stated, "You have my blessing for this union,"

Seto smiled and nodded at the ancient spirit, glad that he had gotten her approval. He turned his eyes over to Caylee and then back to Caleena with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Caleena, do you know what kind of wedding Caylee would want?" he asked.

Caleena smirked.

* * *

><p>~<strong>One Month Later<strong>~

Caylee smiled as she looked down at the flowing white dress that covered her body, but still flowed even around her baby bump. She was now five months pregnant and she had yet to tell her soon-to-be husband what the gender of the child was, she had wanted that to be surprise for him if he had wanted to know.

"Caylee, it's time," Mai said from the doorway, who along with Liana was wearing her lilac bridesmaid dress.

She smiled and looked her maid of honour before making her way out the door. Bakura was standing out in the hallway, dressed in black slacks, black dress shoes, white dress shirt and red tie. Caylee had asked him to walk her down the isle, as he was practically her brother – not mention the fact that she was the reincarnation of his half-sister. Her 'brother' looked up at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful Caylee," Bakura said, "Ready for the big event?"

She smiled and took his arm, "You have no idea,"

* * *

><p>Seto waited nervously by the priest underneath the Sakura trees in the garden of the mansion, anticipating the arrival of his beautiful bride. Mokuba stood by his side as his best man, smiling brilliantly at him. Jaden was also by Mokuba's side, had been asked to be one of Seto's groomsmen.<p>

He looked around and saw the others who would bear witness to his and Caylee's wedding.

Yami and Yugi were sitting beside Solomon who was whispering quietly to Ishizu. Odion and Malik were trying to calm down Marik who has small tears falling down his face at the prospect of his dear friend getting married. DJ was sitting next to Ryou, chatting happily with the albino Hikari.

Seto looked down at his clothing and smiled brilliantly. Caylee hadn't wanted to go all fancy for the wedding, wishing for it to be just a simple wedding with only family and friends around. No tuxedos were worn; he was only wearing black slacks and dress shoes, a white dress shirt and a brilliant blue tie that matched his eyes.

Everything seemed to be perfect and he was glad that he could give Caylee the wedding she had hoped for.

His heart began to pound as the light tingling of a piano began to play signalling that Caylee would be coming soon.

He turned to see Caylee and nothing else seemed to matter at that moment.

Caylee seemed to glow with happiness as she was walked down the isle with Bakura at her arm, ready to give her away.

Her white dress seemed to give off an ethereal glow that lit up her skin and made her hair look like it was on fire. The dress rested around her stomach that was beginning to get big, as she was now five months pregnant with their child, a fact that he had come to love as the baby had just started to kick.

Seto's breath hitched as he was handed Caylee's hand by Bakura, his heart pounded as he looked into beautiful shimmering emerald eyes. He raised her left hand and kissed it, without breaking his eye contact with her.

The priest stood by the two's side and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join Seto Kaiba and Caylee Cadronez in holy matrimony,"

Seto smiled as the wind blew Caylee's hair behind her.

"Do you, Seto Kaiba, take Caylee Cadronez as your wife for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Seto replied.

"Do you, Caylee Cadronez, take Seto Kaiba as your husband for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do." Caylee said.

"The rings, please?" the priest asked.

Mai and Mokuba gave them the wedding bands – two plain gold rings etched with words of love within the middle of the bands.

"Seto, put the ring on Caylee's left hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed'." the priest said.

Seto put the ring on Caylee's left hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Caylee, put the ring on Seto's left hand and say 'with this ring, I thee wed." the priest said.

Caylee put the ring on Seto's left hand and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"I pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride," the priest said to Seto

Seto leaned down before he was started as Caylee jumped up and brought her arms around his neck and locked lips with him passionately. It took him a moment to respond with the same kind.

Whistles broke the two apart, making them both blush but with happy smiles.

"I present to you, for the first time, Seto and Caylee Kaiba," the priest said.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

Caylee giggled before Seto leant his forehead down and rested it on hers. Neither was paying any of the others any attention as they basked in the glow of love and happiness that the other emitted.

"I love you Seto Kaiba," Caylee whispered before kissing him on the lips.

Seto broke the kiss and smiled at her, truly happy for the first time in his life. He had everything he could ever want – his little brother, a son, another child on the way and the most beautiful wife that he could spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you too Caylee Kaiba," he whispered, "My wife, my love, my soul-mate,"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! That was the wedding, next time - Caylee will have her baby!<strong>

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! I would like everyone who has put this into their alerts to at least review at the end of the story!**

**I will update this story soon!**

**JA NE!**


	24. My Baby, My Little Dragon

**For all you reviewers, watchers and any other fans of this story, I am proud to present the last chapter of "Fire and Ice"**

**I would like to thank all my honourable reviewers, who have given awesome feedback and suggestions.**

**K5Rakitan**

**KinzyKaiba**

**MikaHimura**

**and **

**Miko Hayashi!**

**I do not own YuGiOh or YuGiOh GX, also I borrowed one name from TatianaSaphira for a name for Seto's father. I do, however, own the lovely Caylee Cadronez (Kaiba), and the new baby.**

**Without further adieu, please enjoy the last installment of "Fire and Ice". P.S I added a little bit of a drama twist!**

* * *

><p>Caylee smiled as she watched her three boys put some last minute touches to the nursery. She rubbed her stomach lovingly; a kick was received from the baby.<p>

She was now nine months pregnant and almost ready to 'pop' as she kept putting it. She was very big and made moving a bit hard and back and feet ached a lot but she was just glad that she wouldn't have to deal with part for much longer and she would soon have her little child in her arms.

It had been after the honeymoon when she had asked Seto if he had wanted to know the gender of the baby but Seto had declined, saying that he had wanted it to be surprise for him, even though she knew.

Between him, Jaden and Mokuba, there was definitely enough stuff for when the baby arrived. Not to mention the large amount of stuffed animals and clothes they had gotten for the baby.

Caylee watched as Seto made the bed up for inside the crib, a small smile present across his face as he added the final touch with a baby Blue Eyes White Dragon toy in the corner.

"You guys have done a great job," she said from the doorway.

Mokuba and Jaden grinned at her, "We wanted to do it right," Mokuba said.

"Well you did do a great job," Caylee said as she walked over the wardrobe and pulled out a little book.

It was the baby book she had started from the month she had found out she was pregnant. She had placed all the sonograms from her first month in it, wanting to have a small piece of the pregnancy in it.

She felt arms wrap around her stomach or at least they tried too.

"Are you ready?" Seto asked, rubbing her stomach.

"I ready for this little one to come out, I feel like a whale," she exclaimed.

Jaden laughed at that, "What do you expect Mom? You're about ready to pop,"

She chuckled as she turned to two mischievous boys; her laughter was soon stopped when she saw that Mokuba was crying.

"Mokuba?" she asked softly, moving out of Seto's arms and over to her brother-in-law.

Mokuba looked up at her, tears pouring down his eyes.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?"

Mokuba embraced her and cried, his sobs broke her heart and wished she knew what caused him so much pain.

"I-I-I'm just scared that you might die like Mom did when she gave birth to me," Mokuba stuttered.

Caylee's eyes widened at his words and looked over at Seto for confirmation of the truth. Seto's eyes contacted with hers and he nodded, letting loose a few tears of his own at the memory.

"Oh Mokie," she whispered, before sitting down on the rocking chair with him in her lap.

"Those things just happen. I promise you, I'll be okay and so will your little niece or nephew. The doctors will do all they can to help me and make sure that both the baby and I will be okay. You'll see," Caylee said.

Mokuba nodded before wiping away his tears, "Okay, I'm sorry for being so scared,"

Caylee smiled before ruffling his hair, "It's okay to be fearful of that, you both lost your mother to that but know this, she will always love you and will watch over you,"

Mokuba smiled slightly at that. He left her arms and ran off with Jaden to go and play.

Seto walked over to her and kneeled before embracing her like he never wanted to let her go. Caylee could see the silver trails of tears on his face and smiled softly. She kissed his head and ran her hand through the brunet strands.

"Seto, I'll be okay, I promise," she whispered until he looked up at her.

Seto kissed her, rubbed her stomach lovingly, "I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens," he whispered.

"That's all we can hope for,"

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when Caylee awoke to her baby kicking.<p>

'_God this kid has got a set of legs on it,_' she thought while wincing as the baby kicked her in the bladder.

She looked over and saw the content and innocent look on her husband's face as he slept on in oblivion.

'_Glad someone's getting some sleep,_' she thought as she stood up to relieve herself.

Caylee moved over the bathroom softly, hoping not to wake up Seto.

"Okay, kid, try and get some sleep, Mommy wants some sleep before you arrive and she's left with little to no sleep for a couple of months," she whispered to herself once the door was closed.

The baby seemed to respond with another kick that brought a smile to her face.

All of a sudden a wave of pain brought her to her knees as she screamed. She was just able to catch herself before she crashed to ground in pain.

"Caylee! What's wrong?" Seto cried as he ran into the bathroom.

Caylee panted as another wave of pain racked her system.

"I-I think the b-baby is coming," she panted.

Those words in its self seemed to bring Seto into full awareness.

He quickly rushed to her side, helping her up. Caylee soon felt liquid fall down her legs as she began to breath like she had been taught in her Lamaze classes.

"Oh god," she stated, "My water just broke,"

Seto gasped and placed her on the bed as he grabbed the baby bag and placed it on the bed beside.

"I'm going to get the boys quickly," he stated hurrying out of the room.

Caylee panted as she stood to her feet and grabbed her bag to make her way out the door to wait as patiently as she could for the three boys to return.

Well that didn't last long.

"IF YOU THREE DON'T HURRY UP, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY! I'M IN LABOUR FOR GODS SAKE!" she shouted in exasperation.

The three in question soon ran to her side and dragged her along until they reached a car in the garage.

Seto helped her in and then jumped over the bonnet and into the driver's side.

She would have laughed at that if she weren't in so much pain.

Within twenty minutes, Seto was racing her through to the ER part of the hospital.

The nurse on duty looked at them in shock.

"Please help, my wife's in labour," Seto cried.

The nurse went straight into action, barking out orders and bringing a wheel chair around for Caylee.

Caylee sat down instantly and held onto to Seto's hand tightly.

"I'll see you soon Babe," he said, kissing her on the head before she was wheeled away into a room.

* * *

><p>Seto sat with Jaden and Mokuba while he started filling out the paperwork for Caylee. Mokuba was sitting on his phone, contacting all the others so they knew that Caylee was in labour.<p>

He was soon finished and handed the paperwork over to the nurse in charge before sitting back down.

He began to pace back and forward as he waited for a nurse or a doctor to let him see Caylee. He knew that she wouldn't go into full labour for hours and he just wanted to be by her side.

One by one the others arrived to wait in the ER with them.

A doctor soon exited the doors from the rest of the ER wing.

"Mr Kaiba," the doctor said.

Seto rushed to his side.

"Yes?" he asked.

The doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Mr Kaiba, we've had to take you wife into an emergency surgery. Her heart rate was too high and passed out on us, she was also beginning to bleed too much. We have to perform an emergency caesarean to save both your wife and your child," the doctor explained.

His words brought reality crashing down on Seto, leaving him in shock and only able to nod at the doctor.

Seto stood horror struck out in the hallway as the doctor turned back in the surgery part of the ER wing. His hands shook as Mokuba and Jaden ran to his side.

"Seto, what's wrong?" Mokuba cried out, grabbing onto his elbow.

Bakura, Marik and the others rushed up to him as well, all asking their questions as well, but it all went unnoticed by Seto as he was still in shock.

It finally became all too much and he burst out into tears and collapsed to the ground.

"Seto!" they cried.

His sobs soon rang through the room as he tried to tell everybody what was happening.

"T-they have to perform an emergency caesarean on C-Caylee. Her heart rate was too high and she was starting the bleed. They fear that Caylee and the baby may d-die if they don't," he stuttered.

They all gasped, Mokuba and Jaden burst out into tears. Seto leapt up to the two and brought them into his arms. All they could do was pray that both Caylee and the baby would make it.

~**Seven Hours Later**~

Everyone was on edge and frantic as they awaited news of Caylee and the baby.

Mokuba and Jaden had seemed to crash as the emotional stress had become too much for them.

Bakura and Marik were pacing.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were biting their nails.

Yami was wringing his hands.

Seto was the worst – stress marks appeared on his face, bags sat under his eyes and his usual straight hair was all astray from running his hands through it.

A nurse walked up to them, "Mr Kaiba,"

Seto stood up in an instant, as did everyone else, even Mokuba and Jaden when they heard the nurse speak.

"Y-Yes?" he stuttered.

The nurse smiled at him, "You're the father of a healthy little boy,"

Seto's sapphire eyes widened at her words, "I have a son?"

She nodded at him.

Everyone sighed in relief but it was short-lived, as they hadn't been told about Caylee yet.

"What about my wife?" he asked.

The nurse became forlorn at his question.

The doctor soon arrived behind her, "Mr Kaiba?"

Seto turned to the doctor.

"Caylee has been stabilized but there are still some problems with the bleeding. I suggest that we do a hysterectomy, however this will prevent her from having any more children in the future. It may be the only we can save her," the doctor explained.

He gasped at the doctor's words. He had to make a choice, a choice that should have been left to Caylee. They talked about having more kids later on but if they did this, she couldn't give birth to her own.

But it was that or lose the one he loved.

He had to make the terrible decision.

"Do the surgery," he said solemnly.

The doctor nodded and left. The nurse was about to leave as well before Ryou called out.

"Wait, where is the nursery?" Ryou asked.

The nurse smiled, "Third floor,"

Seto stood there in shock as Ryou walked up to his side and grabbed his elbow.

"Let's go see your son," Ryou said quietly, leading him away from his morbid thoughts.

Seto watched on in awe through the window, as he looked at all the newborn babies that were present in the room.

A nurse brought a baby wrapped in a blue blanket to one of the empty cribs and placed the child inside. She grabbed a board and wrote a name on it.

_Caylee Kaiba_. It was their baby.

His little boy, his son – Seth Ryuu Kaiba.

Yugi came running up to them, he had originally stayed in the ER while Ryou, Bakura, Jaden and Mokuba had accompanied him to the nursery.

"Kaiba, the doctor is looking for you," Yugi said panting, "It's about Caylee,"

The moment Yugi said Caylee, Seto ran full pelt passed Yugi, not caring who he ran into.

He just wanted to know of his wife.

Seto almost ran into the doctor who had been keeping them updated on Caylee's condition. He only just managed to skid to a stop in front of the man.

"How is she? How is Caylee?" Seto panted.

The doctor smiled at him, a good omen in Seto's eyes.

"Caylee has survived the procedure and is now recovering in a private room as you requested Mr Kaiba," the doctor said.

Seto smiled, one that many had never seen on the man's face before.

"However, the next 48 hours is critical on whether it has been successful and Caylee will recover from the blood loss," the doctor said.

Seto nodded, "May I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led him to Caylee's room.

Seto found Caylee unconscious on her recover bed with two IV's hooked into her arm

One was fluid and the other was blood. There was a constant watch on Caylee's blood pressure as well as her heart rate. There was also oxygen mask covering her face, giving her much needed oxygen.

"She may not wake up for a while but we will keep a constant eye on her to see how she progresses in her recovery stages," the doctor said.

Seto nodded and the doctor walked off.

Seto walked blindly into the room, not really looking where he was going, his only intentions to be by Caylee's side. He sat down in a chair beside her and reached over to grab Caylee's left hand. He kissed and smiled at the rings present on her hand.

"I'm here Caylee. You gave us quite a scare back there but you're here and so is Seth," Seto whispered with a little smile, "You had the little boy you wanted, I didn't really get a good look at him but we will love him all the same. Please come back to us,"

Caylee was still out of it.

Seto started to cry and laid his head on the bed, never letting go of her hand as he silently prayed to all the know gods that she would return to his side and be there to help him raise their new family.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Dream<strong>~

_Caylee looked around the swirling darkness, uncertain of where she was. Her memory a little hazy but she remembered that she had been in labour and an extreme pain that had led to darkness._

"_Where am I?" she asked to the darkness._

"_The in-between," a voice said from behind her._

_Caylee gasped and whirled around in a defensive position until she saw a woman behind her. She seemed friendly enough so Caylee left her defensive position yet she was still tensed up if waiting for an attack._

"_Please calm down, you're my daughter-in-law, I will not harm you," the woman said holding up her hand._

_Caylee stood there in confusion until it finally clicked who the woman was. Her beautiful black hair flowed down her back and sapphire eyes looked over at her._

_Seto's mother._

_She could truly see that Mokuba had inherited his mother's looks while Seto had inherited her eyes. Caylee could only assume that Seto took after his father while Mokuba had inherited his father's eyes._

"_What do you mean the 'in-between'?" Caylee asked, almost fearful of what she thought it meant._

"_You have a choice to make young one – move on into the Afterlife, free of pain and living an eternity with your family again or going back to the living and being with my son's and your sons," Seto's mother said._

_Caylee's heart was torn – she would have given anything to see her family again, but she had her own now, a family that needed her greatly. She couldn't just leave it behind._

_Caylee closed her eyes and moved her hands down to her stomach, rubbing it gently even though it was flat now._

"_I will see my family again but now is not my time to move onto the Afterlife. I have a new family now and they need me," she said looking up at her mother-in-law._

_She looked at Caylee harshly for a moment before her sapphire eyes softened and she smiled._

"_My son truly has made the right choice for his happiness within you. I'm glad that you are there for my sons now," she said before turning around to walk into the darkness, "Look after them for me, I will see them again when it is their time,"_

"_Wait," Caylee called out, "What is your name? Seto never told me, I think the memories are still too painful for him,"_

_Seto's mother smiled at her._

"_Sakura Nakota," she said, "My husband's name was Chisato Nakota,"_

_Caylee smiled, a small tear falling down her face._

"_Thank you Sakura, I will look after them always,"_

_Sakura nodded at her, "Thank you . . . my daughter,"_

~**End Dream**~

Slowly, Caylee blinked her eyes open to almost be blinded by a white light. She awoke to the constant beep of a heart monitor in her ear and a soft warm hand embracing her own.

She sighed softly and looked over to see Seto sleeping peacefully by her side, a small smile spread across her face at the soft sight of her husband sleeping beside her.

Caylee's smile soon turned to a frown as she tried to remember what had happened.

'_There was so much pain and then I felt so ill, then everything turned to darkness. What happened? Where's my baby?_' she thought, her panic beginning to rise.

A doctor soon appeared in the room.

"Mrs Kaiba, it's a pleasure to see you awake. We were all very worried about you," the doctor said.

Caylee frowned, "What happened?"

"Your heart rate was too high and you were bleeding a lot, you eventually passed out on us. To save both you and the baby, we performed an emergency caesarean," the doctor said, "Unfortunately, Mr Kaiba had to make the decision so that we could perform the surgery to prevent you from having anymore children, we would have lost you other wise,"

Caylee eye's widened and then looked down at Seto.

She knew that it had been a difficult decision to make but it was either that or lose her. Not something that either he or their new family would have wanted.

She could not be angry with him for making that decision.

Caylee smiled slightly, "It's okay, I would have done the same thing," she paused, "Where is my baby?"

The doctor smiled, "Your son is in the nursery but I will have someone bring him over shortly,"

She nodded as he left the room.

Caylee looked over at her husband and smiled, before rubbing her other hand over his hair in the hope that he would wake up.

"Seto, wake up," she said, rubbing his head.

Seto groaned and opened his eyes blearily before looking up into emerald eyes. He gasped before grabbing her into his embrace.

"Oh thanks Gods, Caylee you're alright," he whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth in his embrace.

"I promised didn't I," she whispered back, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Seto pulled back and looked at her sadly in the eyes, before taking a steady breath as if he was getting the courage to say something. Caylee could already tell what he was going to say.

"Seto, I already know," she said, causing a look of confusion on his face, "The doctor already told me, I know you made the right decision,"

Seto's face fell and more tears followed, "But that should have been your choice,"

"Seto, if I had to make a choice, it still would have been the same. I would rather lose the ability to no more children and be with the family I have than die and leave everyone I care about behind," Caylee stated, grasping his face, praying that he would understand.

He sighed and looked up at her with sapphire eyes. He nodded, yet a small amount of guilt could still be portrayed in his eyes before he smiled with happiness.

"You got your wish, we have a little boy," Seto said.

Caylee smiled, "So the doctor told me, he's bringing in my baby now,"

Seto stood up and smiled, "I'll go and tell everyone the good news," before leaving her in the room.

Caylee turned her head and looked out the window to see the wind blowing Sakura blossoms along the trail.

'_Thank you Sakura, I made the right choice. I'll make you proud,_' she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a nurse entered the room, wheeling a little crib into the room. She saw a name scrawled across the board. '_Baby Kaiba_,'

Tears were brought to her eyes as the nurse lifted the baby out of the crib and into Caylee's arms.

Caylee brushed away the blue blanket off her son's head to have a good look at her son.

Auburn hair that could almost look like dark fire in the light bloomed across his head, soft to the touch, his skin as pale as his father's. The little boy yawned, stretching his little arms and blinking his eyes awakened.

She gasped at the beautiful sapphire eyes that stared back at her as she lay back on the cushions as she watched her little dragon for the first time.

Tears fell down her face. Her baby was just as she wished.

"Do you have a name for your little boy?" the nurse asked, holding birth certificate in her hand.

Caylee nodded as she ran her hand through the auburn hair, "Seth Ryuu Chisato Kaiba," she said.

The nurse nodded and wrote the details down and placed it on the crib, as well as on a little band to place around Seth's wrist.

Caylee was soon left alone with her son. Little sapphire eyes looked at her with curiosity before he gurgled and flapped his arms around. She couldn't help but chuckle at him, rocking him in her arms.

Seth grabbed on of her fingers and held it instinctively. Caylee smiled and began to sing a soft lullaby.

_On the wind, cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December_

Noise from the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to see everybody coming into the room.

"Hey guys," she said.

Mokuba and Jaden rushed to her side and tried to hug her until they realised that she had Seth in her arms. Tears filled their eyes as they looked at him.

"Is this?" Mokuba started.

Caylee smiled, "Say hello to your little nephew Mokuba – Seth Ryuu Chisato Kaiba,"

She heard a gasp and looked up to see Seto standing behind Mokuba in shock.

"How?" he started.

Caylee looked down a little afraid to say anything more but she did, "Would you believe me if I told you that I had talked to your mother in the 'in-between'? She told me her name as well as your father's. I just thought . . . that you would like a little bit of something of him in your son,"

Mokuba and Seto truly teared up at her words before they both came and embraced her.

"Thank you Caylee," Seto whispered in her ear.

Mokuba looked at her with grey eyes, "What . . . did Mom look like? What did she say?"

"You look a lot like your mother Mokie, but Seto got her eyes. I didn't see your father but I assumed that Seto took after him while you got your father's eyes. She said she was glad that I was there for you two and that she would see you when your time came,"

They both nodded, smiles being brought to their faces. Mokuba moved out of the way and allowed Jaden to move over. The brown-eyed boy looked at Seth.

"Hey little brother," he whispered, placing a kiss on Seth's forehead.

Another hand played with Seth's hair, she looked up to see Seto smiling at his son.

"Do you want to hold him Seto?" she asked.

Seto nodded and held his arms out as she passed him his son.

He moved almost delicately as he positioned his son in his arms, almost like he was afraid that he would break him. Seth gurgled in his arms and Seto could help but chuckle and kiss Seth on the forehead.

Caylee watched on with tears in her eyes as Seto cooed over his newborn son. Seth was now only a day old but she could already see that he had his father wrapped round his little finger.

'_After everything thing I've been through, I've finally found my reason to live on,_' she thought as her new found family watched over their newest member, '_This is what I live for now_,'

* * *

><p><em>They say that Fire and Ice cannot co-exist.<em>

_Fire will melt Ice_

_And Ice will extinguish Fire_

_But with our two hearts – One being Fire, One being Ice_

_We found our half_

_The one that we had missed _

_For our love is _

_Fire and Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the ending. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND WATCHERS! <strong>

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Even if it you do just review for the end of the story . . . please *puppy eyes***

**SIGNING OUT! **


	25. Epilogue

Under the swirling waters of the sea, a glint of light flashed in the sunlight and reflected onto the once beautiful buildings that were now underwater ruins on Ancient Civilisation.

For anyone who dared to get closer to the ruins, they would have seen a language thought to have been dead for thousands of years.

A soft glow illuminated some of the ruins from a brilliant blue crystal that glowed with an ever-burning light. Almost like it was awaiting the return of its master.

A shadow passed over the crystal but disappeared as soon as it had come to be, returning to the murky depths, unknown to what mystery and ancient power lay beneath the seabed.

* * *

><p><strong>I never said that I was done with Seto and Caylee!<strong>


End file.
